


Don’t Call Me By My Real Name.

by ApollosLyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Eros - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin is female, Stripper Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is Yuri’s Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 46,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: Yuuri is an exotic dancer by night, and by day he’s a struggling university student trying to provide for his adopted Son Yuri Plisetsky.He’s never been good at keeping a relationship, and they weren’t the first thing on his mind: but then Chris introduces him to Victor one night at work, and Yuuri melts under his gaze.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Yuuri/Victor fic because I’m trash for these two gay skaters!!  
> So I’ve decided to set this in Detroit, mainly because I didn’t understand Russian or Japanese currency.  
> However, being from England myself things will probably be wrong, the slang won’t fit, and this will end up a complete mess.  
> However I’ll try, and updates will be regular!  
> Enjoy!! <3  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!!! :3

“Remind me again why I agreed to this?” A thick Russian accent complemented by short silver hair and striking blue eyes said. The man was tall almost six foot, wearing his usual ‘business man’ attire which consisted of a dark navy suit, white shirt, and dark red tie: along with a black trench coat. 

“Because I’m the best friend you’ve ever had, and you just can’t say no to such a pretty face.” A Swiss-French bar tender clad in a old white shirt and black jeans smiled to him. His sleeves pushed up to his elbows as he began to fill a glass up with some bronze coloured liquid, and pass it to a waitress beside his friend. 

“Won’t be pretty when I’m through with you.” Victor muttered, proceeding to knock back the clear fizzy alcohol in his glass. Vodka and lemonade, because ‘no Victor you can’t drink straight vodka, Russian blood or not.’ Christophe’s words not his. 

Victor heard a laugh before he looked up again to glare at his friend behind the bar, “hey come on now, I promise you’ll enjoy the next act okay, he’s my personal favourite, don’t tell Phichit I said that.” Christophe winked. 

As if on cue the lights went down before red spotlights hit their mark only seconds later, a slim figure stood there: one hand on his hips and the other reaching into the air. His feet were sat in black leather pleasers. When the rest of the lights turned their own shade of red along with some white and gold ones, so everyone could really get a taste of the star performance, Victor got a much better view. 

The man not only had on black leather pleasers, but also some black fishnet tights that had a few intentional rips in the leg, along with some very short black shorts that shown his bum off in all the right ways, he wore a shirt with ripped sleeves open, and a loose black tie around his neck: showing his wonderful abs and delicious skin tone. His hair was rumpled and messy, only adding to the outfit, jet black and covered in glitter -it reminded victor of the stars in black nights. His lips were a deep red colour, plump and kissable. The highlighter popped and contour sharp. The smokey red and grey eyeshadow was topped with black winged eyeliner sharp enough to stab someone, with a white stripe of eyeliner on the top edge to further enhance the look. 

Big brown eyes scanned the room, he made his way to down the runway, hips swinging to the erotic beat. When he got to the end the man glanced at Christophe and winked, before dropping down then coming back up, sticking his hips and bum out as he did. That earned him a round of cheers. 

“Welcome our star performer, Eros!” The announcement boomed over big speakers, the room erupting into louder whoops and cheers. People whistles as Eros grabbed the pole in front of himself, and then began to climb. 

Eros gave a silent prayer to Phichit who had not only applied grip to his hands and inner thighs, but had also made sure to polish the pole of any of the past performers residue of chalk or grip before he used it. Eros hooked one foot around the other, squeezed his thighs and let go of the bar. Stomach down and he curved his back up, reached around with one hand to grip the pole above himself, and then seductively slide down. 

Notes were thrown on the floor at his feet, the pleasers stepping all over it as Yuuri began to dance some floor work before going back on the pole again. There was some background dancers coming on for his second half when he was on the pole. For now he focused on his own dance. Getting close to the audience so they could slip money into his waistband. One stroked down his thigh, Eros grabbed his wrist, gave a wicked smile before getting close to whisper into the mans ear. 

“Don’t touch, unless I tell you to.” He breathed before pulling completely away. The man in turn was shocked, and confusingly aroused at the words. 

The pole routine had been one of his bests yet, the movements gliding with the music beautifully, as if his own heart beat the tune. However the fun couldn’t last forever, Eros dropped from the pole, gave a seductive hip roll before walking back towards his starting point, his arse still looking amazing in his tight shorts. 

As Eros left the stage his backup dancers collected his money from the floor and any other waiting customers. There was loud cheers as Eros huffed and pushed himself further into the back, slightly out of breath. He knew he probably smelt like sweat and his makeup was dripping, it was so hot under those lights. 

“Such a great performance, as usual!” The manager Celestino gave a prideful smile, his shining star in black pleasers. “Same deal as usual, here’s thirty percent of the floor money.” He said handing Eros a small and disappointing pile of cash. He’d have to go out and earn a little more. Of course he was then also paid a weekly check, but again it was not much. “You have two hours left, go help the waiters and some customers.” The man gave Eros a wink knowingly. “Five minuets to change and freshen up.” 

Eros nodded and turned to his changing room, he shared said room with a friend, Phichit who went by the stage name ‘conquer’ which is what his actual name meant. “Yuuri!” The Thai man beamed as his best friend and co-worker came into their dressing room. “I have your off stage outfit ready for you, Celestino asked me to get it ready before I went on.” He ruffled Yuuri’s hair a little more, making it look somehow better. He applied a little more powder to Yuuri’s forehead before kissing his friend on the lips and walking toward the door. “I’m on in two minutes, see you after the show!” He winked and left. 

Yuuri changed into his off stage outfit: short black shorts that looked like a skirt from another’s perspective, black and white knee high socks, along with some smaller black heals. His white crop top had three black stripes wrapping around the middle, complimented by some red braces, and fishnet gloves, where his thumb and fingers stuck out material free. 

Checking his appearance once more, and making sure to spray all the deodorant and perfume he could: Yuuri made his way out. Passing JJ -know as The King on stage- he gave him a nod of greeting before leaving through the side door. 

The Japanese man went straight to the bar to greet Chris, who in turn smiled at him as Yuuri leant over the bar. “That was truly amazing tonight little Yuuri.” Chris gave him a smirk. 

“Did I do well for you?” Yuuri teased. It was common knowledge amongst their friends that Chris and Yuuri flirted all the time, and had hooked up plenty of times too. Then Phichit came into the picture since him and Chris were dating but not exclusive. The Thai man didn’t mind Chris and Yuuri seeing each other though, he knew they had a history way before himself. 

“Hmm, you always do well for me, my star.” Chris said, voice dripping with sex. 

“Tell me, what’s my reward?” Yuuri was turning Eros again as he leant in further towards Chris. The older blonde man smiled as he gave a small wink to victor, before sliding his lips along Yuuri’s, finally pushing them together and deepening the passionate embrace. 

Chris could taste a hint of mouthwash on Yuuri’s lips, he smelt like vanilla spray, and oh god felt so good under him. He moaned a little before sliding his tongue into Eros’ mouth and exploring. Eros gave a satisfied groan when Chris pulled away. 

“Enough for you?” Chris asked. 

“Not nearly.” Eros shook his head, trying to grasp Yuuri back into reality so he could do his job. 

“Maybe my friend here could have a Go next?” Chris said nodding his head in Victors direction. Yuuri only just noticed the pair of sparkling blue eyes that had watched them, he’d seen the way him and Chris slotted perfectly into each other’s lips. As if they knew how both of them liked it, and yes they did know how they each liked it. 

It was easy to go from person to person, earning money, dancing in clothes that were just small bits of material by this point, enough to make the god of pleasure himself blush. At the end of the day he would go home, wipe his makeup off and be just plain old simple Yuuri, who lived a not-so-simple life, and worked as an erotic dancer by night, responsible parent by day. 

But then blue eyes looked at him and Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat, those gorgeous pools of pure heaven looking into Yuuri’s soul, he was sure the man knew every inch of his life and insecurities as soon as he glanced back. The man with a sharp jaw, pointed nose and pale skin to die for. Then he spoke up and Yuuri sunk more into the pits of pure bliss, because that accent, oh that accent sent shivers all over him in just the right places. 

“Ah erm, sorry,” he blushed, the man blushed, and Yuuri was sure if he did not have hold of the bar he’d fall right over nothing: no not nothing, he’d fall right over that small dust of pink that settled beneath the Russian mans pale skin. “I’m Victor Nikiforov, Christophe’s friend. He dragged me here, and suddenly I’m very glad he did.” He laughed and extended a hand. That smile, that smile could keep Yuuri hooked for days, his heart doing a million flips just because the pull of a few Muscles made the man look amazing. 

“Katsuki- Wait erm, Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri stumbled over his words as he took the firm hand of the Russia man into his own soft hands. 

“Japanese, such a lovely country, I must say your cultures fashion is what got me into the industry, so many colours and inspirations.” Victor said. He was formal, and to die for. Yuuri was sure he was drooling at the sight alone, and then he went on to explain how he loved the Japanese culture, it was too perfect. 

“Russian, right? приятно познакомиться.” Yuuri smirked, hoping is knowledge of the Russian language would up his game just a little. 

The man looked so surprised it almost made Yuuri laugh, the cute face turned cuter when he was confused, good to know. Yuuri loves it. 

“Y-you know Russian?” Victor asked a little shocked. 

“Told you He was full of surprises.” Chris winked. Before Yuuri could say anymore he was interrupted by Chris again, “oh hey there Phichit, Thailand’s best pole dancer, how are you dear?” Chris asked as a young Thai man came and sat next to them. 

He wore white heals, blue jean shorts, and a white top that had been tied at the side into a crop top. His hair was neatly pushed from his face, and makeup done with expert care. Glitter was practically raining from the man who smiled and took a seat at the bar. Chris leant in and kissed Phichit on the lips, it was slower then his and Yuuri’s, and the touches were much more thought out. 

At Victors visibly shocked expression, Chris whispered something to Phichit who laughed and nodded. He tapped Yuuri on the shoulder: when his friend turned to look at him he locked their lips together. Yuuri gave a surprised squeak, before settling into the smooth touch and gliding his hands up and down Phichit’s side. 

They pulled away and Victor stuttered over his words saying, “so you all just greet each other like that?” He said blushing once again. 

“No, that was just a pleasant surprise.” Yuuri smiled, pecking Phichit’s lips once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you can’t not have a Yuuri and Phichit double act!   
> Enjoy! :3

So Yuuri didn’t make as much as he usually did in a week, he’d been fairly distracted What with deadlines coming, working, and taking care of a moody twelve year old. Everything just sort of piled on top of him and Yuuri couldn’t seem to escape it. Accept for last night, at work, talking with a beautiful silver haired man who’s accent made him drool. 

“Papa!” A call came through the house. Yuuri shot up from his place at the kitchen table: day dreaming while his laptop sat in front of him with half an essay. It wasn’t going to write itself, Yuuri knew that. Although he could still hope. “My teacher wants to see you after school tomorrow.” A small blonde teen stood at the counter of their kitchen, that joined in with the living space. 

“What did you do Yura?” Yuuri asked taking the paper and unfolding it. He read the note, cringed, and then couldn’t help the defeated sigh that left his lips. Yuuri rubbed his temple and closed his laptop over. 

His adopted son Yuri was glaring at the paper like it had offended him greatly, “in my defence he called me a faggot, and you a prostitute.” Yuuri looked at him in complete seriousness. “He got what he deserved.” 

“Yuri you gave him a nose bleed, anymore and I’d be paying for the kids hospital bill.” Yuuri said. “Just ignore them, people will talk and it doesn’t matter.” 

“It does when they’re calling my Parent a prostitute.” Yuri mumbled, he kicked the air and shuffled off to his bedroom. A fluffy white cat named Potya jumped from its place of the sofa and followed the young Russian into his bedroom. 

Yuuri did feel bad that he’d just had to tell his son off for defending himself, and Yuuri, but if he didn’t Yuri would probably do it again, maybe worse. He was just happy that the blonde kid had not actually broken the others nose, that would be a mess if he had. They really couldn’t afford a hospital bill. 

Instead of getting back to doing his work, Yuuri got up to make dinner: however looking into the cupboards made him realise just how little he actual had. Running a stressed hand trough his locks, the older Japanese man went to Yuri’s door and gave it a knock. “Yura, I need to go food shopping, you coming?” He called. Usually the almost teen liked to come with him to help carry the stuff back. 

“Hang on!” A yell came from the other side, there was some shuffling around before the teen opened his door. He now wore a white t-shirt instead of the black one he’d hand on. Before leaving they shuffled on their coats and shoes, Yuuri locking the door behind himself. 

They walked in silence, Yuri with his yellow headphones on and scrolling through social media: while his adoptive parent made sure he didn’t walk into anything or get in anybody’s way. They eventually made it to the shops, Yuuri grabbing a trolly as they went inside. He did his best to collect things that would allow him to make both Japanese and Russian dishes, but living in Detroit it was hard to find them on a budget. Yuuri hoped to move back to Japan after he finished University, which would have been a year ago if he had not taken time out to care for Yuri. 

They grabbed their items and Yuuri did quick math to total it all up in his head before getting to the tills, they swapped jobs and Yuri pushed the trolly while his parent grabbed all the things they needed. He could practically see the other man ticking the mental list off as he went. 

“Okay we just need some Rice, and bread then I think we’re done.” Yuuri said looking over the items in the trolly. They went down the bread isle first and got what they needed, then grabbed the Rice before going to pay. They actually spent a little less then Yuuri had thought which always pleases him. 

Once the bags were packed, both were on their way home. Yuri holding two bags and Yuuri holding three. They got out of the parking lot and walked on the path until reaching the crossing, as they did a car pulled up and the window came down. 

None other then Christophe poked his head out and smiled at them, “want a lift?” He asked. Yuuri nodded and thanked him, he opened the back door for Yuri and placed the bags on the floor, before going around to sit in the front seat. “You working tonight?” Chris asked as he started to drive again. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri nodded, “I asked Mila if she’d watch Yura for me, but apparently she’s been called in too.” Yuuri said still feeling a little stressed about the situation 

“Bring him with you, just make him sit in your dressing room.” Chris shrugged, he looked in the mirror to see the blonde scoffing at him in disgust, because like hell he’d want to be around the smell of sex and sweat on a school night, he’d rather spend it alone. But Yuuri was a little horrified at the thought of him being home alone so late at night, he would not allow it. 

“Celestino would kill me if I did that, he’s underage.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“He’s going to be sat in your dressing room Katsuki, the kid won’t see anything.” Chris argued across. He did have a good point though. Plus the sofa was fairly comfortable if Yuri wanted to take a nap while there. 

“Maybe.” Yuuri shrugged. “Is Victor coming tonight?” He changed the subject with a hopeful gleam to his eyes. 

“I should hope so.” Chris laughed. He turned off and then stopped outside of their apartment building complex. “You want a lift to work? I’m nine until three as well.” Chris said. 

“Yeah, thanks, but pre-warning I’ll have a very heavy and questionable bag with me,” Yuuri smirked, “Phichit gave the costume designers a few ideas for our double act.” That got Chris laughing at what on Earth it could be, because honestly with the small Thai dancer it could be anything. 

“I’ll pick you up eight thirty.” Chris said. 

They said their goodbyes before carrying the bags up to their apartment. Once there dinner was prepared, Yuuri trying to do it as fast as possible so he could get his makeup on. 

Yuri helped cook and clean, he set the table and waited as Yuuri placed his serving in front of him. He himself took a few bites of the food before ditching his own plate completely to do makeup. It was half seven and he still had so much to get done. Usually Yuuri would do his eye makeup before foundation went on, just in case he messed up. 

His outfit tonight consisted of a skin tight crop top, with a light blue blazer, the front edges being black, and some silver chains going from one shoulder to the other a the back: he would also be wearing a black leather skirt and black lacy underwear, that covered his front but not much of the back. Glitter would be added to his look later at work, for now he concentrated on the shades of blues on his eyes, along with some silver and black sharp eyeliner. Yuuri quickly did his eyebrows as well, before pushing his hair back using gel to keep it in place. 

While he wasn’t at work he kept on his black leggings and oversized black hoodie: Yuuri packed everything else he would need, including black sparkly pleasers. Checking the time he realises it was half eight and he should be leaving to meet Chris. 

“Yuri! We need to go!” Yuuri shouted. The teen came out of his room looking very unimpressed. He had his charger, phone, headphones, and even a hand held console in case he got to the height of boredom. Yuuri had told him to change into comfy clothes in case he wanted to sleep while there, so he now wore grey leggings, a black top and his black leopard print jacket. 

His phone rang as if on cue, Yuuri answered it to hear Chris’ amused voice as he claimed he was waiting outside for him. Yuuri apologised and said they’d be down in a moment. Ensuring the door was locked, the two half jogged down the stairs and finally made it outside. 

He opened the back door for Yuri who climbed inside, and then got in himself next to his son, realising the other person in front. “So you decided to take my advice and bring Yura then.” Chris said with a pleased tone, “don’t worry I’ll keep checking up on him.” Chris said winking at Yuri through the mirror above him. 

Yuuri hardly noticed the head of silver hair in his rush to get in the car, that was until a Russian accent spoke up seeming rather amused himself. “Good Evening Yuuri.” He smirked turning to face the Japanese man. 

“Hello Victor,” Yuuri blushed. “Oh erm this is my son, Yuri, or Yura.” He said directing the mans attention to the boy next to him, he just glanced up, rolled his eyes and went back to his phone. 

“You have a son?” Victor asked surprised, “and you named him after yourself!” He beamed. Yuuri was about to speak up and clarify that the name had not been his idea, and in fact Yuri was adopted. But Victor continued to speak, “Although, he looks way too young to be going to a strip club, which reminds me how old are you Yuuri?” Victor asked trying to put two puzzle pieces together, wanting to figure out how old Yuuri had been when he had had Yura. 

“He’s going to sit in my dressing room, I didn’t have anyone to watch him tonight.” Yuuri said. “And I’m twenty four, why?”

“Oh just curious.” Victor shrugged. Chris gave him a skeptical look before continuing to drive. It wasn’t too busy anymore since the night was growing late, so it only took fifteen minutes to actually get to the club. 

“Papa, what time we going home?” Yuri asked stepping out of the car. 

“I finish at three, but if there’s someone who can take you home before then I’ll ask.” Yuuri said patting his sons back. They walked in through the back, waving a goodbye to Chris and Victor who went through the main entrance doors. 

As soon as they stepped in, Phichit was wrapping Yuuri into a hug, and then Yuri too. He smiled and greeted them in his usual charming way. Guiding the two through the small corridor and into the dressing room. 

Inside was as it always was, smelt heavily of vanilla perfume and had clothes everywhere. Costumes strung over chairs and on hangers that weren’t hung, makeup in a messy but organised piles on their tables. They never had time to tidy the space before or after shows, so it stayed in a mess, unless one of them came early to tidy. Phichit had his red costume that matched Yuuri’s for tonight on his chair, although his chains were a gold colour. 

“I was thinking maybe some knee high socks as well?” Phichit said holding up a pair of black knee highs. Yuri huffed and flopped down on the old brown sofa in their changing room, well he had to move costumes out the way before. 

Yuuri contemplated it for a moment, because on the one hand they may look too dressed, but then on the other hand knee high socks made everything better. And these were really nice ones, feeling like silk against his skin. The material so soft with thrills at the top. 

“We could leave them for after our show, were both preforming for JJ tonight, maybe he’ll let us customise our costumes as long as it matches.” Yuuri offered. He didn’t want their performance to look like they had too many clothes on, since it was exotic dancing. 

“That’s actually a good idea, I’ll give him a quick text, let’s get makeup done.” Phichit typed away at his phone. 

Yuuri sat in front of his mirror and started to cake on his makeup, before blending it looked awful, a complete mess. And then that small sponge that had become his best friend over the years, it made him look so beautiful as the liquids and powders were blended together as a base. The two dancers did each other’s powder contour and highlighter, then also stuck fake flashes to each other’s eyes. They were black with some lashes being gold for Phichit, and silver for Yuuri. They looked amazing. 

The two went behind a screen to change and help each other into costume. Eventually stepping out looking as good as anything. They both knew they looked good too. Abs showing and shin looking flawless. Although the one thing that bothered Yuuri was he had to make sure his wrists were always covered. Scars that had not completely healed. 

They had a part where their jackets would be stripped off, so Phichit had invested in some bandages, dyed them black and wrapped both of their wrists up to match. Yuuri smiled at him in a silent thank you. The two dancers made sure to secure dressing gowns around themselves before coming into the main area of the room again, costumes a little too inappropriate for a twelve year olds eyes. They’d made sure to inform every to be wearing clothes and gowns over costumes when walking around tonight: however, it was not uncommon for the dancers to have seen each other completely naked at this point. 

“Eros and Conquer are on in five minutes!” Celestino called as he walked past their dressing room. 

Before they left Yuuri looked back at his son, a pang of guilt went through him knowing how boring this would be for Yuri. “If you need anything text Chris, he’ll come running.” Yuuri said to him. The Russian only nodded and went back to his phone. 

They got to the curtains, shedded their gowns to reveal their costumes. A double act, these were always fun to preform. They saw how the lights went down behind from the gap between the curtains, the two quickly and quietly came out onto stage and took their places. 

Their starting point had Yuuri kneeling on the floor looking up at Phichit, back to the audience. Phichit leaning down slightly with his thumb gently placed against Yuuri’s lower lip, a smug smile plastered his face. The sharp heavy beat rang out, their cue to move into the next position. 

This one had Phichit looking like he’d pushed Yuuri back, using his hands for support. The lights flashed between each pose along with every beat. The next being Phichit’s foot against Yuuri’s chest. Then him half straddling him, then fully sat atop his best friends hips. 

The music started as the two began to roll their hips against each other, finally allowing their alter-egos to push free. 

Conquer slowly stood and brought Eros up with him, his dark eyes flashing pleasure to the audience. Eros followed his every move, a finger under his chin being the only guidance he needed. The beat rang out in one thump again, conquer pushed Eros to his knees and leant down to steal a single kiss to the lips. Eros was hungry for more. He got up and followed Conquer down the cat walk, rolling his hips in needy movements. 

As they two danced around each other, teasing and playing with the chemistry between them, finally when Conquer started to climb the pole, Eros was not far behind him. Both supporting themselves and each other, their pair routine falling into place with the musical thumps. 

As their feet hit the floor, Conquer gently shedded Eros’ jacket and threw it to the floor, clanking as the metal chains hit the hard stage. Eros pushes Conquer’s jacket down before he other pushed it off completely, joining the blue on the floor. They teased more, stroking each other’s skin up and down, earning soft moans. Their hands in sync grazed up each other’s sides, lifting the skirts to expose their lacy underwear for just a moment to the audience. 

Their routine came to an end almost as Conquer pulled Eros with him back to their starting points. A beat and a flash of the alight signalled for their end position, Eros with his neck tilted back exposed, hands grasping the man before him. Conquer having his lips against the skin and lifting the skirt up, enough to expose his legs, but not anything else. 

It went black and they left the stage with a bunch of cheers following them. Their money was collected by some of the between show entertainment. Split thirty each and forty to the company. Phichit smiled and hugged Yuuri close, “that was amazing!” He squealed. “We were so hot!” 

“I think Chris really enjoyed it.” Yuuri smirked at his friend who blushed a little. 

“Victor seemed to be hiding a blush.” He said back to get Yuuri to turn pink as well. 

They threw their gowns back on and made way to the dressing room. They had a ten minute break to get ready before JJ’s performance. Then it was the usual routine of private sessions with customers who payed the servicer’s personal price, and helping to wait of tables between. 

Their next performance went fairly quickly, the two soon changed back into their first costumes to see the public in. Yuuri made sure to check up on Yuri before heading back to do his work. 

“I’m leaving early if you want me to take him home?” Phichit offered. He’d sit with Yuri and probably sleep in his friends bed while he stayed with the teen. 

“Yes please, stay the night if you want.” Yuuri smiled gratefully. Neither had work tomorrow so they had time to sleep in. 

Then Yuuri made his way to the bar like usual, a little busy for a Thursday. Yuuri stood and gave Victor a small smile, just as he was about to go over to him, another person made their presence known to him. 

“What will sixty dollars get me?” They asked, voice thick with lust and alcohol. 

“Three songs and whatever the fuck you want.” Eros smirked and leant back into their soft touch. 

“Let’s go then you pretty little thing.” The man behind him smiled. 

Yuuri really did want to speak to Victor, get to know him more and tease him while he was Eros, but Yuuri couldn’t pass up sixty dollars now. He winked at Victor before leading the other man to their private rooms at the back. 

The room was almost empty, a small stereo on the floor and a single pole in the middle of the room, a comfortable pink leather sofa sat against one of the walls. Eros pushes the unnamed man down on the sofa ready to go through their rules. “No sex of any kind unless you have recent check up documents for prof.” He said as he straddled the man, “no abuse of any kind,” he continued, “three songs, and that’s all your time.” He finished. They were simple rules: no sex of any kind unless they were clean, no abuse and only respect, and a time limit that came with payment first. Not so hard to follow. 

“Why don’t you put a show on for me then?” The man smirked. The customers were allowed to please themselves if they wished, only if they had a condom on, which was provided, and disposed of it and any other mess before they left. They were flushable as well, but also a bin was provided if they didn’t want to wait until using the toilets. 

Yuuri danced, with the image of Victor in his mind. If he imagined this man was a certain silver haired beauty then this would be far more enjoyable. 

Back at the bar Chris had just come back from Giving Yuri a drink and some crisps, Victor looked very concerned from his place at the bar, he sipped on his drink with a frown on his face. “What’s up?” Chris asked coming around to the bar and stopping in front of his friend. 

“Yuuri went into the back with some guy, please tell me you and him don’t work at a prostitution servicing place.” He said slightly worried about what he’d been investing his money into. 

Chris just laughed, “of course not idiot, first of all it’s all consensual, there are rules set by the company and the servicer themselves. They charge their own prices for a private dance and give a time limit. Customers can touch themselves but not the dancers.” Chris explained with a small smile. 

“So he’s not in there getting fucked?” Victor asked a little relived. 

“No.” Christophe shook his head. “I’ll let you in on a secret, before this job Yuuri had a bad history of that sort of area. He doesn’t talk much about it though, his old job didn’t care much for their workers and I think they were required to sleep with the customers, while only a small amount of money went to them and the rest to the company.” Chris explained. “It’s really his thing to tell, I know there’s more to it, but he’s never opened up about it to me before, I don’t think to anyone for that matter.” Chris pulled away and stated to pour victor another drink. 

Just as Victor was about to speak up Yuuri was back at the bar grinning at Chris, “what were you talking about?” He asked sweetly. Victor wondered how someone dressed in such a sexy outfit could be so cute. 

“How amazing your arse looked up on stage tonight.” Chris smirked covering for both himself and Victor. “But where is my lovely hamster?” He asked. 

“Went home early, took Yuri with him.” Yuuri answered. 

The night went on like usual, Yuuri waiting on people wearing very little clothes, Chris teasing Victor as he served customers, and Victor pining over Yuuri. The man was just so gorgeous, thick thighs and abs to die for. They closed at two, but Victor still waited with Chris and Yuuri who had been tasked with cleaning up along with three other girls. Those in costume were allowed to go change into their normal clothes before they tidied. 

Yuuri removed his shoes and sighed in satisfaction. It felt good to walk on his flat feet again. He swapped his costume for the leggings and a baggy black jumper he’d come in, heals for socks and trainers. He wiped off his makeup and slipped his glasses back on his face, finally getting rid of those damn contacts that hurt his eyes. 

When he came back Yuuri felt more like a person. He helped wipe down tables and take cups into the back for cleaning, they stacked chairs and brushed the floor and stage. Chris asked for his assistance behind the bar so the two of them set to work tidying behind there. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with glasses on, I didn’t know you wore them.” Victor noted with a small dust of blush on his cheeks. 

“I wear contacts while performing, although they hurt my eyes.” Yuuri shrugged. 

He didn’t miss how Victor still looked at him as if Yuuri was still all dressed up pretty for work. Chris had left to start on the dishes and Yuuri decided to take a small break from scrubbing behind the bar to speak with Victor. 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?” He asked. 

“Very much, your performances are amazing.” Victor smiled. 

“Thank you.” Yuuri said looking down a little. 

“I was erm, wondering if you’d like to get a coffee tomorrow maybe?” Victor asked. Yuuri looked up in shock, he’d not been expecting the man to be so forward, and asking for a date just like that. As if was the easiest thing in the world to do. “If not, it’s okay. I understand if you’re not interested or-“ 

“No, I-i mean, I would love to get coffee with you Victor.” Yuuri smiled and leant a bit closer to the Russian man. 

Victors face lightened up at that, “really?” He beamed. “Um I’ll get Chris to text you my number if that’s okay?” Victor said. Yuuri nodded, quickly starting to finish up the cleaning job at hand. 

When they’d finished, Chris dropped Yuuri off first and said his goodbye with a peck to the cheek. Yuuri waves at him and Victor as the car drove away down the road. Inside the apartment was so much warmer then the outside world, he really was glad. Yuuri managed to get upstairs, into his flat and lock the door behind himself 

He dropped his bags near the door and made way for his bedroom, not surprised when he found a sleeping Thai man under his covers. Yuuri quickly changed into some boxers and a pyjama top, brushed his teeth in the bathroom and then set his glasses down on his bedside table, before climbing under the covers and snuggling close to his friend. 

Yuuri was shocked when Phichit pulled him closer and wrapped their bodies together. “Goodnight Yuuri.” He smiled before drifting back off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! <3   
> Enjoy the chapter! :3

“Yuuri shoes!” Phichit said. He watched as his best friend ran around the house, he’d woken up late and was now in a hurry to get to his and Victors date. Phichit saw as Yuuri started to try and run while shuffling on his shoes, then tripping over, but at last finally pulling on his shoe. “My best friends an idiot... an actual idiot.” He muttered to himself. 

“What if he’s only interest because of where I work though?” Yuuri said from his place on the floor as he tied his laces up. Phichit gave him a smile and reached a hand out for Yuuri to take. 

Gratefully Yuuri pulled himself up with his friends help. “Have you ever met you? Yuuri you’re amazing.” The Thai dancer cupped his friends cheek before kissing his forehead. “Just remember you have a meeting with Yuri’s teacher at half three, don’t be late.” 

“Thanks Phichit.” Yuuri said. 

“What are friends for? Now go and get that Russian man!” He giggled pushing Yuuri out the front door. 

Once it was closed behind him, Yuuri started to half jog out of the building. His text had said they were meeting at a cafe about ten minutes from where Yuuri lived, he was already late. His hair was a mess, and the small layer of eye primer was like a gift from god, making him look at least put together. 

Black skinny jeans, paired with a dark navy knitted jumper, and some black pumps. He didn’t actually own clothes that would be good enough to go to a restaurant in, so Yuuri was thankful Victor opted for a cafe instead. Yuuri started to walk a little faster. The sooner he got there, the less time his brain had to try and talk him out of it. 

Working as an exotic dancer/ stripper was not always a good thing, at least not with relationships. Yuuri had many of times had his relationship ruined by his career. People who dated him just to say they hooked up with a stripper, or those who were repelled by his job. The worst kind was the people who gained his trust: telling him they were fine with his line of work as long as he was happy, until they soon grow bored and frustrated at him for taking his clothes off for strangers. They would try and talk him out of the job, tell him it wasn’t really what he wanted to do in life, and that there were much better things out there. Those breakups hurt the most. 

However, there was no turning back now, as the cafe sat across the road. Yuuri quickly checked both ways before crossing and stopped outside the door: maybe he could turn back now? Save the heart break. But when Victor turned up at the club again with sad eyes wondering why Yuuri had stood him up, that would be worse then a heart break. 

Yuuri gathered all the confidence in himself, hoping Eros May be able to supply some help, and then opened the door. 

The little bell above the door rang at the movement, his nose was filled with the smell off freshly made coffee and cake. A few people turned their heads to look his way, but Yuuri couldn’t focus on that. Only the head of silver hair that was watching the table, a hot cup of coffee next to him. Yuuri was twenty minutes late: why hadn’t Victor left yet? Surely the man suspected Yuuri had actually stood him up. When in reality his phone had died and he’d had no way of telling Victor he was running late. 

As Yuuri took a few steps closer guilt rose within him, this was not the best way to start off on. He didn’t have much time to think about things though, because soon Yuuri was stood opposite Victor. 

“Um, sorry I’m late.” He whispered, cringing at his own words as they came out stuttered. 

Victor jumped and looked up with his beautiful blue eyes. The shocked expression soon turned into one of admiration and happiness, because Yuuri had shown up. “No it’s fine, honestly.” He hurried out. “Please sit.” Victor gestured to the chair opposite him. Yuuri nodded and sat down. 

“Really I am sorry, my phone died and I lost track of time.” Yuuri explained. The guilt was still there, but lessening the more he watched Victors smile. 

“It’s really okay Yuuri, you look nice by the way.” He said. 

Victor himself was sat in a white shirt and black jeans that were starting to grey a little with wear. “So do you.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Thank you.” Victor replied. “So tell me Yuuri, why did you move to Detroit?” Victor asked starting off their conversation. 

“Um, I first moved here for a skating program I got in, it was suppose to be for four years, so I thought I may as well take up a university course.” Yuuri started to explain. “But some things happened and I had to quit my skating and put my education on hold. I started working at clubs and then Phichit got me a job at The Castle. Which is where I remain.” Yuuri finished. “How about yourself?” He asked. 

“First of all, the fact that you can skate is the best news I’ve heard all year, because I used to skate too. I even got into the GPF when I was a junior, but decided fashion was my calling. After winning gold I moved to New York first and worked my way to setting up a fashion line, starting in the industry as a intern. But I worked my way to the top, have my own line of fashion now and decided to move here, mainly because the only other person I was close to lived here, but it was nice being away from such a busy city like New York.” Victor explained. 

“The GPF? That’s amazing. I was meant to compete in my first senior one before I quit.” Yuuri explained with a blush. “But Yura is well on his way to Juniors now, maybe another year and I’m sure he’d be a gold medalist.” Yuuri said with a little pride in his words. He really was proud of his son at how far he’d come. 

“Why did you Quit?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri really didn’t want to dampen the mood with that story, so he just shrugged. “Personal reasons, not a story for the first date.” Yuuri smiled apologetically. “So you said you have your own line of Fashion? That must be pretty amazing.” He commented urging Victor to speak more of himself. 

“It really is...” Victor launched into a story of how he’d come up with his idea, the fact that he was shot down many times before being able to gain a team of people who were willing to invest into his company. He explained how his first few shirts weren’t as popular and almost had to shut down, but soon his dress pants became rather popular. And now he specialises in both men and women’s clothing, but prefers to design a dress or skirt rather then a mans tie. 

Yuuri decided he could listen to victor all day, he got the life story. Was told how Victor had a girl poodle named Makkachin, who he loved dearly. How him and Chris had first met in Russia when his friend had gone for holiday as a teen, they met and stayed in contact. He was even told that Victor himself had been living alone since he was sixteen, not being on very good terms with his family after coming out gay. 

“Oh and this one time me and Makkachin were walking in the park...” Victor watched Yuuri as he yet again looked at the clock behind the counter. “Sorry, I’m talking about myself too much. I just get a little over excited.” He said lowering his head. 

“No,” Yuuri said quickly, “it’s just erm, well I have a meeting with Yuri’s teacher at half three, and it’s twenty past now. I just didn’t want to be rude and leave.” He confessed. “But since I’m late anyway, please continue.” 

Victor gave a quick glance to the clock, they’d already been here for two and a half hours, how had time gone so fast? He’d really enjoyed the date with Yuuri, and the fact the younger man hadn’t wanted to leave too, it gave him butterflies. 

“I can give you a lift if you’d like?” Victor offered. “It’ll be no trouble, and I can continue to tell you about how Makkachin was bit by a goose.” He gave a small laugh at that. 

“Oh erm, okay, yes thank you.” Yuuri said. 

The two made their way to Victors car, it was nice. And of course he’d have a car that cost more then Yuuri’s entire life put together, a red 911 Carrera GTS sat in all its glory, parked outside a small cafe. Who was this guy? Yuuri was even to afraid to be in this cars presence, let alone sit in the damn thing. 

“T-that is a posh car.” Yuuri said admiring the shine. 

Victor just laughed and swung the keys around one finger, “it won’t bite.” He said patting Yuuri’s lower back. 

“Victor this costs more money then I will ever make in my life, what If break something?” Yuuri half whispered. 

“By sitting in it?” Victor said amused. “I doubt that.” He pushed a button to unlock the car, then opened the passenger side and allowed Yuuri to step in, before closing the door himself. He then walked around the front of the car and got in the drivers side. 

He started the engine up and hummed in contentment as it roared to life. Then indicating he pulled out and stared off down the road. Yuuri gave him the school name and Victor drove that way. Occasionally having to ask for directions, but he had a good grasp on where things where in this part of town. 

As it turned out the school was not too far away from his own apartment block. He’d seen some of his neighbours leaving early in the morning to take their kids to school, which he now assumed was this one. Victor stopped outside the car park, where he saw a small blond boy, he recognised as Yuuri’s son, waiting. 

“Thank you for the lift.” Yuuri smiled. 

“You’re more then welcome Yuuri.” Victor said. “I had a really good time, so thank you.” 

“Yeah me too, I’ll text you later?” He offered. 

“Please do.” Victor agreed. 

Yuuri said goodbye and stepped out the car, carefully closing the door after himself and crossing the road. He waved to Victor as the man drove past and beeped at him. Now to face the issue of his son and teacher. 

“Who was that?” Yuri frowned watching the car leave down the road. 

“A friend, am I not allowed to have them?” Yuuri joked with a smile. “Come on let’s sort this out.” He nodded towards the school. 

“Fine.” Yuri followed behind. They walked in through the reception, then was told to sit and wait until the teacher came to get them. 

They waited for about ten minutes in complete silence, Yuuri had remembered to take the letter from the teacher with him, just to prove he’d actually read what it had said. The teachers were usually a little judgemental of him, considering he was a gay single parent, who worked in a strip club, yeah defiantly got a few odd looks and the occasional slurs. 

Finally when the teacher had come into the room, she guided them to an office that was attached the reception, closing the door after herself. The teacher was around mid fifties early sixties, she had long black hair that had natural greying streaks going through it. A few wrinkles under her eyes and around the forehead area. Her lipstick was far too red for her pale complexion, and brown eyes hard. She did not look impressed. 

The women introduced herself and gestured for Yuuri to take a seat in front of the desk, she took one behind it. Yuri had pulled his chair a little more back and closer to Yuuri’s. He really did not like this teacher. She was very hard on him, and seemed to always find a way in subtly bullying him. 

The teacher cleared her throat and began, “Mr Katsuki, I’ve asked you to come here today as it seems that Yuri hit another student.” She said. 

“I read your letter.” Yuuri said producing the paper from his pocket. “And it seems you missed out a few details: such as how My Son here has been bullied relentlessly by said student and his friends, and that he was only defending himself when the other went to hit him first.” Yuuri stated. “Surely if he was only defending himself it means the other student got in trouble for this too.” He knew they hadn’t. 

“I’m afraid I know nothing about him being bullied, these students are very good natured, and don’t cause problems with anybody.” She said. 

“Except for the girl who’s skirt they lifted in front of everybody just three days ago.” Yuri frowned and folded his arms. He remembered how much the girl had cried, how everyone had laughed at her. 

“This is not about any other incidents that may have happened between them and other students, this is about you not being able to control your son!” The women grew frustrated. 

“Control him? Why should I control him? It’s his life.” Yuuri said. “And if you ask me what he did was right, he stood up for himself finally: after coming home covered in bruises from those boys. They’ve been at him for years, no matter how many complaints I make, it’s over looked.” Yuuri was a little angry himself now. 

“Yuri is being physically violent towards other students. It seems he is taking anger out on them, and you are unable to control him, teach him how to be. Maybe he’s learning this behaviour from your life style.” The women glared accusingly. 

“My life style has nothing to do with Yuri’s education. And I take care of him just fine.” Yuuri said. 

“Papa takes care of me better then anybody has, I punched him because he went to hit me, again. He called me a faggot and my Papa a prostitute!” Yuri glared at the women, if looks could kills she’d be dead six times over by now. 

“Mr Katsuki control your boy!” The women half yelled. 

“No, what he’s saying is the truth you don’t want to hear.” Yuuri snapped. 

“If you do not get his behaviour to change, i’ll have to inform the adoption agency: and tell them you are not doing your part as a parent.” The women pulled out her last card. It worked. 

Yuuri stiffened and his hand when instinctively to the arm of Yuri’s chair, he could not have him taken away. Yuri was all he had, his family so far away in japan, and he knew he’d let them down by changing his successful career from skating to stripping. They disliked how low he’d fallen, of course they never said it, but the lack of contact defiantly implied it. 

“Yuri and I will apologise to the boys family as we leave,” he whispered. “I’m sorry for the trouble my Son caused.” Yuuri stood and nodded to Yuri getting him to do so too. 

The letter had said that the boy and his family would be having a meeting with the teacher after them, so when they left Yuuri was not surprised to find two concerned parents, and a pissed off teen, with a very purple nose. 

Yuuri went over and gave them a small bow, liked he’d been brought up to do when he sincerely meant something. He may not think that Yuri needed to apologise, or that he in fact didn’t cause any trouble, but instead stood up for himself. But that didn’t mean he could get away with it, because life was unfair that way. He apologised to the parents, Yuri coped his Papa’s actions and apologised to their son. Although he gave him a disgusted glare after standing up straight again. 

Soon they were walking back home in silence. The day had grown a lot colder now, and clouds were showing, suggesting that it would rain tonight. Yuuri felt guilty he hadn’t been able to stand up for Yuri like he’d planned: but the fear of losing him was far worse then anything he could imagine. The services had already been reluctant to give Yuri to him at first, but he’d managed to get the adoption sealed with help from his friends. They’d wrote the agency a lot of letters explaining how fit Yuuri was to care for little Yuri, and how the boys needs would always come first. 

They finally reached their apartment building and started walking up the many steps. “Did I get you in trouble?” Yuri asked sounding so small in his voice. 

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face his son, “No, of course not.” He smiled. 

“Then why did you stop when she mentioned the agency?” He asked. 

Yuuri sighed and replied, “if the agency even suspects I’m not doing my part as your guardian, then they are likely to take you away from me. You need to understand that I will never ever let that happen, but in doing that I sometimes have to lose a few fights.” He explained. “But I promise, with my life, they won’t take you away from me.” 

Yuri was watching the floor, he’d never known that’s how it was for Yuuri. All the weight he carried just so he could keep Yuri in his life. The teen was a sensitive soul too, his outside build up with a smart-arse attitude, and a cold exterior meaning nobody but Yuuri was allowed to be close with him. Nobody but his parent saw how vulnerable he really was. 

“I’m sorry, I promise I will be good from now on.” Yuri whispered. 

“You’re already the best son anybody could want, let me worry about this stuff okay?” Yuuri said. The teen nodded and then followed Yuuri up the rest of the stairs. They finally got into the apartment after a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to google the whole paying for your hospital thing in America, and guys are you okay? Like how the hell do you live over there? Praise the lord for Free health care in England, like damn it’s expensive to be sick in America....

“Yuuri I feel like you haven’t stopped working for days.” Chris said, he was covering a shift at the bar that night, not actually meant to be in work. 

“Nine days on the run, we just really need the money right now.” Yuuri said. It was taking it out of him now, he felt tired, his feet hurt, and he was pretty sure even the heals he wore were starting to wear thin. 

“I could lend you-“ Chris started. 

“No, it’s really alright.” Yuuri shook his head, “I wouldn’t be able to pay you back right away, and then when I did I’d have less money anyway and be back to square one.” He explained. “But thank you.” 

“Well the offer still stands.” Chris smiled. “You look like you need sleep.” 

“I do, I’ve been going on two hour power naps for four days now, there’s just so much work to do.” Yuuri ran a hand through his hair. It was messy anyway from his and JJ’s routine, it really didn’t matter how messy it got now. 

Yuuri was wearing his glasses for once during work, his eyes physically couldn’t take the contacts anymore. He was also in slightly comfier clothes, shorts and a crop top with knee high socks, his heals were fairly low as well. Even Yuuri’s makeup was half-assed. He did simple eyeshadow, no eyeliner, some foundation and highlighter, along with pale pink lips. He really couldn’t make the effort anymore. Just one more shift and he could sleep to his hearts content. Well at least for two days before he stated to work again. 

“Who’s got Yura while you’re working all these hours?” Chris asked. 

“Phichit sometimes: I agreed to let him stay home alone on the shifts where I’m only in for four hours, I don’t want him left alone all the time though.” Yuuri frowned at himself. “His teacher said I wasn’t fit to be looking after him.” 

“Wait what? Really?” Chris said a little shocked. “What did you say?” 

“What could I say? She threatened to call the agency and tell them I’m not doing my part, all because Yuri finally stood up for himself to those bullies. I can’t lose him, so I backed down.” Yuuri explained.

He had taken a seat at the bar, Celestino had seen how much Yuuri had been working so allowed him small breaks between his shifts. He’d even been instructed to go sit down for a bit after one of the female dancers saw him limping. Over working his body was not good for himself, Yuuri knew that. But he was having a hard time trying to make ends meet, he needed the money so much. Yuuri had a lot of bills to pay, and even Yuri’s skating coach was growing impatient waiting for his money. 

“I’m sorry to hear,” Chris looked down as he poured a few drinks for a waiting waitress. He slid them across to her. “If it means anything I think you’re doing an amazing job.” He smiled. 

“I mean look at you, at twenty you dropped everything just to make sure a child had a loving home. A family. Not many people would do that. Yuuri you are a wonderful Papa.” His blonde friend placed his own hand upon Yuuri’s. 

“Thanks Chris. It means a lot you think that.” Yuuri whispered. 

“It’s okay.” Chris smiled. “Oh by the way, Victor asked me the other day how old you were when you and some supposed girl had Yuri. Have you not told him he’s adopted?” He asked with a slight head tilt. 

“N-no, I mean I was going to: but then I didn’t. And now the more I think about doing so, the more I’m worried he’ll ask too many questions.” Yuuri admitted. “I mean Yura didn’t have the best life before me, he deserves more. But I’d rather people speak about me badly, then him.” 

“Victor would never speak badly of him or you.” Chris pointed out. 

“I know, I guess I’m just afraid, I really do like him.” Yuuri confesses with a small blush. 

“He really likes you too.” Chris amused. 

“What? Really?” Yuuri asked in shock. 

“Of course, you’re all he talks about anymore.” He laughed. 

Yuuri blushed, a lot. Chris didn’t tease him for it though, in fact he found it rather cute. He was glad that Yuuri was finally getting out there and having a life: outside work Yuuri didn’t have any friends, Chris was pretty sure that if it weren’t for himself and Phichit, Yuuri would only have social interaction with someone older then eighteen in work. 

Chris poured Yuuri a glass of water, filling the cup with ice as well knowing how hot it could get in the club: the man gratefully gulped it down and sighed in satisfaction once he’d finished. That got Christophe laughing again as he put more water into the glass. He’d been making sure Yuuri at least stayed hydrated, and even warned the rest of the bar staff to do so as well. Because if he came in and found out Yuuri had passed out from not taking care of himself, he’d probably throttle whoever was on that shift, four times over. The small Japanese man meant a great deal to him, and the fact that Yuuri didn’t take care of himself as he should concerned him. 

“Better get back to doing my job.” Yuuri sighed. Chris gave him a sympathetic smile as he watched Yuuri leave. Even though he was tired and in pain, Yuuri still somehow made his walking away look so seductive. How he did that was beyond Chris really. He’d always thought that maybe him and Yuuri would be a good match: envisioning how he’d take care of him on his bad days, kiss his ankles when they hurt after walking in high heals all shift. He’d treat Yuuri right. 

However, he knew they would just never fit well as a couple: Yuuri was still reluctant towards him with some things. Not like he didn’t trust Christophe, he was just a private person. Plus Chris was one hundred and five percent sure he couldn’t get himself into any relationship where a moody teen was involved, sometimes he felt like a muddy teen himself. 

That is why Yuuri deserved someone better then him, and even his best friend Phichit. Victor would be good for Yuuri, he was twenty eight and ready to settle down to have a family. He’d worship the ground Yuuri walked on, and treat his body like it was the richest material. His careful hands would run through Yuuri’s hair to untangle the mess Yuuri made after running his hands through it. Each scar on Yuuri’s wrists would be kissed better, his worries would be whisked away by a beautiful Russian accent. 

He and Phichit were too immature for Yuuri, that’s why Chris had never gone for it. Although he defiantly appreciated the hooks ups they spent together. Yuuri had been so shy back then he was sure he was Yuuri’s first, but as soon as Yuuri touched him, Chris knew he was an expert with practise. 

A crashing and the sound of glass breaking shocked Chris out of his thoughts. He looked over to the other side of the room, where Yuuri was apologising profoundly to a table of customers. They did not look happy either. 

“I’m terribly sorry!” Yuuri squealed as he knelt down to pick up the broken glasses and put them in his tray again. He’d get it in the neck for this. 

“You got it all over me, slut!” A Male  
young adult sneered at him. It was clearly his first time at a strip club, and defiantly this one that had both female and male dancers. He’d probably wondered in expecting all girls, and instead was greeted with men in skirts as well as females on poles. 

“R-really I’m sorry, I-I didn’t see your fo-foot.” He stammered, starting to get flustered at the insult and accusing glares. 

“Watch where you’re going next time, we should have to move out of your way idiot.” Another Male growled. 

“I-I-“ Yuuri was cut off by someone else who had joined them. 

“Excuse me, is everything alright?” It was Mila, Yuuri thanked the heavens she’d come and saved him. 

“No it’s not! This dumb pig just got liquid all over us, and stained my friends shirt.” The third party member spoke up. 

“Really I’m sorry-“ Yuuri began. 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Mila said still sounding sweet in her words. 

“We didn’t do anything wrong.” The first man spoke. 

“Well my colleague over there saw you put your foot out to trip him, and secondly we don’t tolerate any kind of abuse towards our staff. The fault theirs or not.” Mila was glaring at them now. Yuuri could tell she was ready to personally pick these men up one by one and chuck them to the path. 

“I want to speak to your boss.” These guys we’re relentless, they didn’t even want to be here anyway. Yuuri knew that much. From how many times they’d teased him as he walked past, and even gave inappropriate words to some of the females here. 

“Great, I’ll go get him for you.” Mila said smugly. She guided Yuuri away from them, “I’ll clean it don’t worry, just take a seat at the bar for now.” Mila instructed Yuuri to sit. When Chris gave her a confused look she quickly told him what had happened. 

She told Chris to keep an eye on Yuuri while she went and got Celestino, she would also need to speak to him about letting Yuuri go early. He’d been doing eight to ten hour shifts for nine days now, and it was not right, plus having to be here to practise his routines, which sure were counted as a shift and he got paid for. But usually he’d follow it up by helping to open up and serve before going home again. 

Everyone could see he wasn’t in the best of places right now: all trying their best to take care of him during shifts. In this club they were like family, they looked after each other. Right now Yuuri needed support. When he’d first opened up about needing help to get the agency on his side so he could have Yuri, they had all been shocked, but willing to help. Other then a few greetings it was the first time Yuuri had properly spoke to any of them. 

They’d then proceeded to throw a small party for the two at the club when it was closed in the day time, just a way of saying congratulations. 

“Are you hurt?” Chris came back over to Yuuri after watching him hold his hand close to his middle. Yuuri looked down. He was hurt emotionally yes, and physically too, but that wasn’t the first thought in his mind. He was more bothered about the comments those men had made. Chris stood in front of him and looked down at his hand. “Let me see.” He said. 

Yuuri gave it a thought for a moment, and then pulled his hand away from his body and let Chris see. Red was all over his hand. His stomach and top also had blood running on them. Chris hisses a wince as he looked at the mess of his friends hand. There was probably glass still in it as well, the cut looked deep, probably needing stitches. 

“I’ll get Celestino.” He said. Yuuri nodded. 

Soon Chris was back with the company of a much older man. Long brown hair and naturally tanned skin, he was usually all full of smiles, tonight just had not been his night. He looked over Yuuri’s hand which Chris had put a clean tea-towel around to try and help stop the bleeding. 

“You’ll need to go to the emergency room and get that stitched.” He said. 

“N-no, I’ll be fine.” Yuuri said refusing. 

“Yuuri you can’t just ignore how much blood is coming out of you.” Chris said trying to plead with him. 

“I can’t afford a trip to the hospital, and over my hand as well. I’ll be fine, really.” Yuuri refused again. 

“Let me take you.” Chris said. 

“We’d have no one on the bar, isn’t there somebody you can call Yuuri?” Celestino asked. He was already understaffed, and now he was down another. If someone here was to take Yuuri that would be two down leaving only four people on shift, five including Chris at the bar. He’d already had to cancel an act because of how busy it got. 

Yuuri shook his head. Phichit didn’t drive, Yuri was too young, and his family were all the way in Japan. In this situation he would have called Chris, who was always happy to help. But since Chris wasn’t allowed to leave work, not only wasn’t he allowed he couldn’t go anyway: if they had no bar tender then money would be down a lot. 

“I’ll call Victor.” Chris said getting an idea, he whipped out his phone from his back pocket and began to scroll through his contacts. 

“No, I’m fine, just need to keep it covered.” Yuuri said. 

“Kid, there is small pieces of glass in your palm, you’re going to Accident and emergency, and then you will stay home for seven days on sick pay.” Celestino glared at him showing that there was no room for argument. 

“He’s on his way, will probably be here in five minutes with the way her drives. Crazy Russian.” Chris laughed trying to lighten the mood a little. 

As they waited Celestino got an accident form from the back and filled it in for Yuuri, since his hand wasn’t working. He had to ask a couple of questions though. When it came to calling someone during an accident Yuuri had no other choice but to put Chris down. He hated how much he actually had to rely on his friends, but all the same was glad they were there for him. 

Six minutes, Victor had made it to the club in six minutes. In which time the bleeding had slowed a little bit not stopped, the shards of glass in his hand was making sure if that. They weren’t big enough for them to just take out. They were tiny little bits that would need expert care and possibly tweezers. Yuuri was sure he’d probably be able to do it himself, if it mean avoiding paying over five hundred dollars for stitches. 

“Sorry it took me a while, traffic.” Victor said. 

“I called you six minutes ago, did you fly here?” Chris frowned. 

“No I drove...” Victor said pointing to the exit. 

“Just don’t kill Yuuri in that car please.” Chris said, “I rather like him.” 

After making sure everything was filled out on the forms, and being given another towel, Yuuri was lead outside to Victors car. The same red Porsche he’d been in on their first date. Yuuri felt bad that he’d been the cause of so much panic, and even worse that he had disturbed Victors night. Although that was partly Christophe’s fault as well, Yuuri reminded himself. 

The drive to the hospital was fast, Yuuri felt like he would either be going through the front window, or he and victor would be pulled over. However Victor being the man he was knew where each speed camera was, where every police car waited to catch him, and could almost defiantly sweet talk his way out of a ticket. 

Once they got to the hospital, Victor drove around to accident and emergency. Parking and then getting out the car, Yuuri followed. “You don’t have to come in with me. It could be a long wait, and I feel bad I’ve already ruined your night.” Yuuri confessed with a small blush. 

“I can’t leave you stranded at A&E now can I.” Victor gave him a smile, “and believe me my night is not ruined, saved in fact because I don’t have to listen to my teams nagging about the thrills on a dress.” He laughed. 

Victor lead them inside and they explained at the desk what had happened. She then gave them another form to fill out, which Victor did after asking questions to him. It wasn’t anything too personal so Yuuri was alright with it. 

“Emergency contact?” Victor asked. 

“Um I guess Christophe.” Yuuri shrugged. 

Victor gave him a confused look before writing his friends details down into the space provided, “insurance?” He asked. 

“I-I don’t have any.” Yuuri said looking down at his hand that he was crawling against his body. 

“O-oh um okay.” Victor moved on to the next section. 

“On any medication?” 

“No.” 

“Allergies?” 

“Nope.” 

“And how did the accident occur?” 

“I fell and cut my hand on smashed glass.” Yuuri shrugged. He rather not go into the story of how a man had purposely tripped him, and then proceeded to call him all sorts of insults. 

They got through the forms quickly and then handed them back to the receptionist. She told them to sit and wait for a nurse to take a look at him. Which they did. And they waited for forty minutes until they were tended too. 

The nurse referred them to a doctor, who then got Yuuri to sit up on the table as he took the glass from his hand. Yuuri winced every so often when he was poked by the metal, and even as the glass was being removed. The doctor seemed very calm, almost too relaxed for Yuuri’s liking. He made casual conversation as he worked, only getting short responses from Yuuri. He’d even tried at making conversation with Victor, who had panicked a little at being confused for Yuuri’s boyfriend then replied in Russian. From that point on the doctor thought he didn’t speak any English. 

Alright I’m just going to stitch it up, and then put a bandage on it.” He said. 

The stitching hurt more then Yuuri cared to admit. He was putting new holes into his skin only to pull his palm back together again, of course it hurt. However, Yuuri had still declined Victors hand to hold, not wanting to look weak and pathetic in front of the man. 

Just as Yuuri was getting his last stitch a thought occurred to him, he was still in his work outfit. Shorts that shown off too much skin, and a top, now bloodied that was basically a strip of fabric. He even had his makeup and heals on, everyone in the emergency room had seen this. It didn’t really register at first as he was worried about getting poked and prodded at, but now he was very self conscious. No wonder the man had assumed he and victor were both gay, and gay with each other at that. He probably thought the worse of him now. 

Yuuri looked down trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. When the doctor left to get something to clean his hand with and cream so it wouldn’t get infect, victor came over. He admired the careful stitching first. And then noticed Yuuri’s silence. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

Yuuri blushed even more, which he hadn’t thought was possible. “I um- well- I’m in my work clothes, and everyone can see- well all of me.” He cringed. 

Victor seemed to only register that now. “Oh right.” He gave it a thought for a moment before removing his coat, “here put this on.” He smiled. “Not like I don’t think you look amazing, but well it’s pretty cold.” He said, not wanting to voice Yuuri’s insecurities out loud. 

Yuuri took the coat gratefully and smiled as he slipped it on. The arms were too big for him, in fact the whole thing was too big form him. His tiny frame being drowned in coat, which made a big difference from usual. 

The doctor came back and applied some antibacterial cream to the stitches before bandaging up Yuuri’s hand. He said how Yuuri should get some cream and change the bandages every day, allowing night time for the stitches to get some air and breath a little, just to help the healing. Although he’d said for the first four nights he might want to keep the hand wrapped just in case. 

Yuuri thanked him, along with Victor before the two left. At the reception they were given the bill. It was almost six hundred dollars for a few stitches and cream, Yuuri ran a hand through his hair at that. He could pay for all that, defiantly not now. He’d have to cut back on shopping, pick up even more hours, and cancel the TV bill which would mean Yuri and even himself would grow bored very quickly. 

“Yuuri? You look stressed.” Victor said looking over him. 

“It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Yuuri lied. 

“How much is it?” He questioned nodding towards the bill. 

“It doesn’t matter, I-I’ll just have to ask Celestino for more hours.” The last part was more of a whisper to himself, but Victor standing so close had picked up on it. 

Victor studied Yuuri a little more, watching his frown grow the more he stared at the numbers on the page. Surely it couldn’t be that much. Victor quickly and expertly swiped the paper from Yuuri’s hands. Despite the mans protests Victor turned away so he could read the letters. When he saw the coat all Victor could think to do was shrug. Six hundred dollars wasn’t a lot for him. He could pay that with just money from his wallet. 

Then he remembered that Yuuri wasn’t him. He worked to care for himself and son, wasn’t payed the best of money, and even studied at university which he also had to pay for. Victor took it upon himself to go to the receptionist and said he would be paying for the treatment in full for Yuuri. 

Yuuri protested saying he could pay himself, but Victor didn’t listen, knowing it was a full on lie anyway. As they were leaving the Russian opened the car door for Yuuri and closed it again before getting into his side. “Thank you, I-I’ll pay you back. Just in bits at a time.” Yuuri quickly added on the end. 

“Consider it a gift, like I’m paying for our second date.” Victor winked and started up the car. 

“Expensive date.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Only for the finest of men.” Victor joked back. 

“Seriously though, I’ll pay you back, just give me time.” Yuuri said. 

“It’s fine, Yuuri six hundred isn’t much for me. I don’t want to sound like I’m bragging or making fun of you, but I come from a wealthy family for starters: my business earns more money then I know what to do with, and i only have me to take care of so I never spend it anyway.” Victor shrugged. “Trust me it’s really okay.” 

Yuuri blushed. “That’s- that’s a lot.” He nodded. 

Victor just smiled and agreed. 

He drove Yuuri back to his apartment, making sure to call Chris and tell him Yuuri had been seen and was now back at home. Victor walked with Yuuri up to his apartment. It was about three in the morning so everyone in the building was asleep, since it wasn’t a school night Yuri would probably be up and playing on some game: Phichit had left two hours ago, needing to sort some things out at home before work tomorrow, since he would be covering Yuuri’s shift now. 

“I’d invite you in, but I’m pretty sure the apartment is messy, and it rather late.” Yuuri said as he unlocked his door. 

“That’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you got in safely.” Victor smiled. 

“It’s just a hand, I’ve got another.” Yuuri giggled. 

“Goodnight Yuuri.” Victor whispered starting to lean down a little. 

“N-night.” Yuuri whispered. He was torn between meeting Victor for his kiss, and running away. He really liked Victor and didn’t want to rush into things. Then again the man had just payed for his hospital bill for him, even if six hundred was nothing to the Russian it was a lot to Yuuri. Maybe just one small peck would suffice. 

“You’re thinking again.” Victor spoke up. Yuuri jumped and apologised. “You don’t have to kiss me, you could say no.” Victor smiled understanding. 

“It’s just, you payed for this.” Yuuri held up his damaged hand. “And you’ve been nothing but good to me: but I don’t want to rush into things, b-because I do like you, a lot, probably too much for only having been on one date.”

“Two.” Victor corrected with a small grin. “And don’t worry about it, I like you too: Chris warned me to go slow, said if I ever hurt you he’d throw me back to Russia.” Victor laughed at that. “We will go slow.” He said. 

“Thank you Victor.” Yuuri said sincerely. “Get home safe.” With that Victor said his own goodbye and started to leave, Yuuri finally getting into his apartment after the longest work shift of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

When Yuuri got in he had not seen Yuri, the teen going to bed unusually early for a night where school does not follow the next day. However, the next day when Yuri had seen what happened to his guardians hand he flip out: going off on a rant about how disrespectful people were, how his job should be protecting him more, and then that followed with him insisting on doing the house work. 

Of course Yuuri had explained that he was fine and it was just a small cut, but had no objects with help around the apartment for once. “Papa? Who’s coat is this?” Yuri asked holding up Victors black trench coat. 

“Oh erm, just a friends.” Yuuri answered a little flustered. 

“The same friend who gave you a lift to school? And the one you’ve been going out on dates with?” The teen asked, either he was a lot more observant then Yuuri thought, or Phichit had ratted him out. And suddenly Yuuri felt like the child being lectured by their parent. 

“Sorry I didn’t tell you, I was worried how you’d react.” Yuuri admitted feeling a little guilty now. Because all his time should be spent making sure Yura is okay, that the kid has everything he needs and more. He shouldn’t be wasting his time on heartaches, not when he had a son to think about. Yuuri had of course thought of all this before now: how Yuri’s needs should be first before anything, that he needed to spend more time with his son instead of a social life. It’s just Yuuri got so caught up in this love sick feeling. 

“How I’d react? I’m twelve what do I know?” Yuri shrugged. 

“But I should be spending my time with you, you’re on your own all the time while I’m at work, I just got a little caught up is all. Sorry.” Yuuri tried explaining himself. 

If yuri was honest with himself, he’d never really thought about the fact he was alone most of the time. He had his music and skating, plus the cult of online fans -they scared him a little though. He knew Yuuri worked all those hours so he could give Yuri a stress free life, which meant Yuuri’s life was stress filled. He deserved to have a social life, even a relationship. His concern was when it didn’t work out and said person hurt Yuuri. He’d seen him before experiencing heart break from guys: how he’d shut himself off and run on auto pilot, hardly speaking and when he wasn’t cleaning or cooking, he was crying. 

“Your life can’t centre around me you know.” Yuri said frowning a little, because he really didn’t know how to be sincere about things. He just knew how to look and sound moody. 

“I know, and I apologise if I suffocate you sometimes, I know I hover around and am kind of worried about small things such as you staying home alone, or going out later then usual. I just care that’s all: and I promise this guy who I’m seeing every so often won’t distract me from you. You come first Yura.” Yuuri said in complete honesty. His son came first above everyone, even himself, Yuri was first. Above Chris, Phichit, and Victor. 

Yuri just shrugged again, “it’s better then you not caring at all.” He gave a small smile to show his guardians words meant a lot to him, and that was all the weird chick flick moments Yuri could take. “I’m going to play on my games.” He said and turned to walk in the other direction, towards his bedroom. 

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief, he’d been dreading having the whole ‘I’m dating someone’ conversation with him. Of course way before him and Victor became exclusive he’d have to make sure him and Yuri got along, or at least the teen was civil towards the man. 

There was not much else to do around the house now: it was pretty much cleaned from top to bottom. Even his makeup had been put away in its own place. Having the time off from work was going to be a killer on his mind: the boredom would over take every aspect of his very being at this rate. Maybe he could see if Victor was free some time in the day? Possibly when Yuri was in school so he’d be able to come over. He’d have to see then man again anyway since he had his coat. 

He flopped down on the couch, running his bandage-free hand through his hair and sighing. He’d really need to find something to occupy himself with. 

As if on cue his phone started to ring, Yuuri looked at the caller ID seeing it was the very man he’d been thinking about. Mustering up some courage and collecting his thought, Yuuri slid the answer call button across. “Hey Victor.” He answered trying to sound cheery. 

“Yuuri, good to hear you didn’t ignore my call.” He laughed only half joking. He knew Yuuri wouldn’t ignore him anyway, if he missed the call he knew Yuuri would either text or phone back. 

“Well I was debating it.” Yuuri giggled. 

“Well it’s good you picked up then: how about date number three? Tonight?” Victor asked. 

“Oh erm, maybe not tonight: it’s just, I don’t want to leave Yura here alone again. I told him I’d spend my off time with him.” Yuuri said feeling a little guilty, and a little torn. Because Yuri would just be on his games all night anyway, but he knew being left alone all the time did make the boy feel more lonely. 

“Ah right yeah, sorry I forget.” Victor sounded a little nervous now. 

“Um how about tomorrow day time? Yuri is in school, you could come over for some Coffee?” Yuuri offered. 

“That would be wonderful, is twelve good for you?” 

“Perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow, still remember where I live?” Yuuri questioned. 

“How could I forget my Yuuri, see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye.” Yuuri was blushing like mad, Victor had just called him his, his Yuuri, my Yuuri were the exact words to fall from his lips. Yuuri felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. Victor had called him his. 

Xxx

When morning came Yuuri was frantically trying to clean the apartment while Yuri was rushing to get ready for school. He was going to be late since he’d overslept. While the adult was trying to put away things, the teen was taking them out again since he’d lost his homework that was due in. Finally Yuuri gave up on cleaning for now and just helped his son find his homework. 

When Yuri went into his room under instruction from Yuuri to look properly for his homework, he’d then appeared a few minutes later with it in hand. Apologising and saying it was in his bag the whole time. Yuuri sighed but laughed anyway: of course it was in his bag, it’s Yuri and he was more organised then to leave it around the apartment. 

Instead of making Yuri walk to school alone, Yuuri decided to go with him. It was around ten o’clock when they left, the walk to school was thirty minutes away. It was slightly cold too, Yuuri being happy he’d put his coat on and a mask over his mouth and nose: he liked wearing it, just hardly ever did anymore. Yuri had once asked if he could wear one, and was surprised when Yuuri agreed and bought him his own mask. Although the teen actually didn’t like wearing it since people looked at him funny, instead only having it on at night or when he felt the need to hide himself. 

They got to school, Yuuri telling his son to have a good day, before the blond Russian walked through the gates. On the way home he stopped off at the shops to pick up a few things, since Victor was coming over he thought he should at least have coffee or tea. Then finally, reaching his apartment building, getting out of the cold air and shivering a little from it. He’d not noticed the red car parked out front, or the time being almost twelve as he climbed up the stairs. Yuuri had a hectic morning, and time was just flying by. 

When he reached his floor: Yuuri jumped a little at seeing Victor outside his door, looking confused at the lack of answer. His phone rang and Yuuri pulled it from his pocket seeing it was Victor. That was when the Russian man noticed him. He smiled causing Yuuri to blush... a lot. How come he never got mad at him? Never grew annoyed at Yuuri always being late, even to his own apartment. 

“Sorry, I walked Yuri to school this morning, he was late.” Yuuri quickly explained himself, going to his door to unlock it. 

“No worries.” Victor shrugged. “I’ve only just got here myself.” He said. Which was true, if Yuuri had not of stopped to get coffee and tea, he probably would have got to his apartment at the same time as Victor did. 

The door was finally unlocked and Yuuri pushed it open, stepping inside and gesturing for Victor to follow. The older man did, removing his shoes like Yuuri had, and then his coat. The younger man was grateful he hadn’t had to ask, that Victor just followed suit and didn’t ask questions as to why he had to remove his shoes. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Yuuri said going into the kitchen and setting the bag on the table, there was still open draws and papers on the units: other then that though it was pretty clean. “Yuri claimed to have lost his homework, it turned out to be in his bag though.” Yuuri laughed, “I love the kid to bits, but sometimes he is very forgetful.” He amused shoving papers back into their draws and closing them. 

“No need to apologise: kids are messy... I assume so anyway.” Victor shrugged. “I’ve never really been around them.” 

“They’re not always messy: babies and toddlers they are messy. Once they get to about seven or eight though: they start to understand when you ask them to tidy up toys and stuff.” Yuuri explained, remembering how Yuuko had got her girls to tidy away their toys before bed time, so when Yuuri was babysitting he didn’t have to do it. 

“Was Yuri a messy baby?” Victor asked, trying to get more information about his dates past. Yuuri knew pretty much everything about Victor already, the man was an open book. But Yuuri was closed off, he didn’t speak much about himself: it was okay, until Victor wanted to know more and the questions he had weren’t being answered by Chris. 

“I mean, well all babies are I guess.” Yuuri shrugged, he’d never really asked Yuri’s grandpa if he was a messy baby before, it wasn’t something that had ever occurred to him to ask. 

He knew that when Yuri was a baby he’d been fairly sick: then when he was three he found out about ballet and started lessons. When he was six he started to skate, that’s when Yuuri had first met him. At the age of six in the ice rink. He was a cute kid too, and latched onto Yuuri a lot on the ice. He looked up to the man, who too was away from his home country. 

“Tea or coffee?” Yuuri offered, pulling two cups from the cupboards. 

“Coffee please, one sugar and no milk.” Victor said. Then thanking Yuuri when his drink was set down in front of him. The other taking a seat at the table opposite. “What was Yuri like growing up?” Victor asked. The way to get to know Yuuri more was to take interest in his sons life too. 

“Well, he started going through this angst teen age phase when he was like seven,” Yuuri laughed, “he shouted at his grandpa in Russian for trying to help his tie his skates.” Yuuri laughed remembering the scene at the rink. “It’s not like the phase isn’t over, he’s very closed off and shy towards everyone , well but me. But he has to live with me so it’s not like he can get away with keeping secrets.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“You’re his Papa, you’d know if he was lying anyway.” Victor laughed. 

Yuuri felt bad because he was going off the assumption that Yuri was actually his kid, blood and all. He didn’t really want to just bring it up: like, oh hey I forgot to mention Yuri is actually adopted, sorry for the confusion. No that would be stupid. He would tell Victor one day, but only when he was ready to answer those questions he hated hearing. No it could wait a little while longer, plus it’s not like him and Victor were planning to get married anyway, he may not even stay long enough to see Yuri’s thirteenth. 

“I was wondering though, if you don’t mind me asking: does Yuri see his mother at all?” Victor asked. He was too curious. 

Yuuri knew that Yuri’s Mother and father were both still alive and well: they didn’t want their son though. The two were not nice people, not by any means. They had hurt their son many times, and then blamed his grandpa when Yuri wanted to dance instead of play rugby or football. They resented their son: and when asked if they wanted to take custody of him after his grandpa had died, they had said no, that they didn’t care where he ended up. In some way Yuuri was grateful they didn’t care, because it meant he could give Yuri the life he deserved. He could look after him and make sure he was safe. And if the opportunity presented itself again, Yuuri knew he’d do it all over again, quit skating and education for this one small scared boy he’d first met at the rink. 

“N-no,” Yuuri answered honestly. “If we could not talk about that though: it’s a touchy subject in this house.” He felt really guilty for half lying to Victor. Because yes it was a touchy subject, but he also hadn’t mentioned that he wasn’t the real father. 

“Oh sorry, of course.” Victor blushed a little and drank from his cup. 

“So, when do I get the tour of your office?” Yuuri asked changing the subject and making their air around them lighter. Victor visibly perked up at that, getting more confident and less like he was holding his breath. 

“You want to see where I work?” Victor asked, tilting his head to the side a little. 

“Of course I do, you say such wonderful things about the place.” Yuuri said with a little twinkle to his eyes. 

“Hmm, how about next week?” Victor asked. “Then I’ll take you for lunch afterwards.” He said getting giddy at the idea of having a fourth date. 

“Sounds good.” Yuuri nodded. 

They moved themselves from the kitchen table to the sofa, Yuuri making more hot drinks for them before settling on the sofa. Victor was happy that they had moved: no offence to Yuuri, but his dining chairs were not the comfiest of furniture he’d ever sat on. They were quite the opposite. 

“Tell me about your work Yuuri.” Victor said. 

“You know about my work, I dance and take my clothes off to please drunk strangers.” He said shrugging. 

“It’s more then that though: you keep yourself in good shape to climb a spinning pole, and not to mention how good your make up is, artistic hands.” The Russian beamed and lifted Yuuri’s wrapped up hand to his lips for a small kiss. The other blushing bright pink. “I want to know about how you worked up to being the star performance at The Castle.” Victor urged him to speak more freely. 

“Um where to start...” Yuuri pondered. 

“At the beginning.” Victor offered. 

Yuuri didn’t want to start from the very beginning, how he’d told his parents about his new job to pay for university, and how they’d scolded him about it. “Well I got my first job when I turned eighteen: it was at a different club. It wasn’t the nicest place if I’m honest.” Yuuri said cringing a little. “I quit because they told me I needed to sleep with a customer, and well even though I wasn’t a virgin, I’d only done it once before. So I went back to my dorm in tears.” Yuuri recalled. “Phichit then, well let’s say he helped me gain more confidence.” Yuuri blushed. 

“You and Phichit?” Victor asked. For some reason this actually shocked him. Yuuri and Chris he could see happening, but with the Thai dancer as well? 

“Y-yeah, he even invited Christophe over to join once, t-the first time I met him I had Phichit in my mouth. He’d just walked in.” Yuuri laughed. That had been one of the best nights he’d ever had. “Me and Chris continued to hook up every now and then, I built up confidence and soon found myself at a different club three months later.” 

“That’s a lot of sex.” Victor was blushing a little too. 

“Sometimes I wonder if we over did it a little.” Yuuri agreed. “Anyway, when I was requested to sleep with customers this time, I-I did. Y-you should know it was the difference between me eating and going hungry.” Yuuri added. Luckily he’d stayed at the university dorms, so he didn’t have to pay them back until after his education was finished. “I didn’t always enjoy it, and sometimes it wasn’t even in the club, o-or in our own bedrooms.” He blushed trying to hint at alleyways and car parks. 

It was true Yuuri had some regrets about this, and he was very ashamed of himself. But he needed to eat, and pay for his coaching so he could have an actual career. Plus it wasn’t always bad, some  
People even took him on a date first, and other let him stay the night since it was late, and they were worried about him getting home safe. Others were in and out faster then he’d expect: always paying before hand and then leaving right after. He didn’t care much for those: but the customers who treated him right, like he was as delicate as glass, he rather enjoyed those ones. 

“Of course.” Victor nodded. 

“Well that carried on for a while, and I wasn’t given the care people should get when working in that industry, by the company. They didn’t care as long as they got money really.” Yuuri continued to explain. “Then Phichit had mentioned a new club that Chris was working at: he’d got a job there as a dancer and then soon he’d go me a job too.” Yuuri said. “The people at The Castle are like family, they’ve helped me with so much.” Yuuri said. 

“Thank you for telling me all that.” Victor smiled. “I feel like I know you more.” 

“I-just don’t tell Chris I’ve mentioned my past jobs to you. He’s been trying to get me to open up about it for years: if he found out I told you instead of him, I think it would hurt his feelings.” Yuuri said. 

“You’re secret safe with me.” Victor leant forward a little bit, his heart doing a million flips when Yuuri leant in too. Maybe this time he’d kiss him. 

“You know the other day, when I turned down your kiss?” Yuuri asked. Victor nodded a little, bit really wanting to relive that. “I think I may have spoke too quickly.” Yuuri admitted. 

“Yuuri?” 

“Yes?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Please.” Victor didn’t waste time, he pressed his lips against Yuuri’s and guided him through their first kiss, Yuuri got more comfortable and was soon giving as good as he was getting. He shifted to get closer to Victor, who tangled his fingers into Yuuri’s black hair, tugging him down to further their embrace. It felt wonderful, having the soft lips of the Japanese man before him on his own. 

Soon they had to break away for air, both with pink cheeks and lips more plump for their kissing. Yuuri leant in and pecked Victors lips once more. He was so beautiful. 

The peck turned into another heated kiss, which developed into a make-out session. Yuuri was soon guiding Victor into his bedroom: closing the door behind him even under the knowledge that nobody else was home. They stayed pressed against the door for a while, until Victor forced Yuuri to move back, his legs hit the edge of the bed and they both went down, laughing at each other. 

Victor brushed a stray lock of hair from Yuuri’s face, then began to kiss the man below him again. The couple shifting so they were at the top of the bed, Yuuri’s glasses had been removed at some point during their activities too. Both in a heated state, wanting to take things further, but also wanting to stay in this moment forever. 

When their tops were removed, that when Yuuri knew it was serious. He flipped them over with surprising strength, victor letting out a squeal of surprise. He laughed and kissed the mans lips once more. While Yuuri rolled his hips against victor, he reached over into the bedside draw and pulled out a white bottle the size of his hand, and a square foil packet. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. Breathless. 

“Defiantly.” Yuuri nodded and leant down to capture his lips again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Lets take it slow”   
> Ha okay, that sounds fake, but okay ;) 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!!!   
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

“You had sex?” Phichits voice shouted a little too loudly for where they were. Back at work before opening time, Yuuri had not had a very good practise. He was still sore from yesterday, the hickeys all over his neck told the whole story that Yuuri was trying to avoid telling. “Christophe Giacometti, get your ass over here now!” Phichit yelled from their place on stage. 

And soon enough Chris was next to them, a knowing smirk, because of course Victor had told him. “Your best friend that you introduced to Yuuri, fucked him.” Phichit complained, “a little too hard because the idiot can’t climb the pole seductively.” He frowned. 

“Actually as I understand it, Yuuri is one hell of a power bottom.” Chris laughed. 

“This is no time for jokes Giacometti!” Phichit scolded. 

“Can we stop talking about my sex life, and actually do what we are paid for?” Yuuri complained. 

“Fine, but this is not over.” Phichit said. Glaring at his best friend. 

“It never is.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. 

Chris went back to the bar to start cleaning up and setting things out for when they opened. Phichit trying to run through his and Yuuri’s routine. With the disadvantage of Yuuri being one hand down for the time being: and also still feeling a little sore, Phichit was willing to let him just do floor work for their routine. They ran through it a lot of times: Mila had offered to do Yuuri’s pole part for Phichit since it was meant to be a two person routine, so he’d agreed. And now their act was up to three people, plus background dancers. 

Finally a break was called for: Yuuri went straight for his duffel bag on one of the closest tables, going through it and locating his phone and a bottle of water. He had a few messages of Victor, and one of Yuri. He was asking if Yuuri could pick him up early: to fake an illness because apparently the word of Yuri punching the other student had spread, so had the reason why too. However, no matter how many times Yuuri offered for him to move school, he just shrugged and said no. He was defiantly not staying in that one anymore though. 

He agreed and said he’d be there in an hour, since Chris was leaving soon to get ready for work he assumed the man would give him a lift too. When asked Christophe even left a little earlier, shouting to the others he’d be back in a few hours. 

He drove Yuuri to the school fairly quickly, and even waited as he went inside to get his son: then driving them home again. Yuuri rushed into the building, and didn’t stop until he reached the reception. The lady behind the desk had brown curly hair that was short; wrinkled skin, and pink lipstick on, her eyes were such a light blue they looked grey. This women didn’t look too happy sitting behind a desk all day, Yuuri didn’t blame her for looking like she wanted to quit right then and there. If he had to work at a desk all day, with moody teens he’d probably scream. 

“Hello, I’m here to pick up my son yurochka Plisetsky.” Yuuri said, standing a little awkwardly in front of the women. She didn’t look impressed at all. 

“Is he meant to be taken out today? No teachers have informed me.” The lady asked as she looked at the screen in front of her. 

“He has a doctors appointment.” Yuuri lied. 

“Alright, let me get a teacher who can go and collect him for you.” She said. 

Yuuri nodded and thanked her: he decided to go wait on the chairs near the edge of the room, the same place he’d waited at when he had the meeting here. He really did not like this school. Everything looked so dull and boring here. The walls were dirty and white, only making the dirt more prominent. The door, door frames, and skirting boards were a blue that looked more grey. The carpet was in desperate need of a change, it was cream, and the chairs all blue as well. They were cushioned and had a coffee table in the middle of then with magazines about the school on them. 

When the door opened Yuuri looked up, seeing it was his son he stood, grateful they could leave. It smelt very strong of someone’s perfume in here, Yuuri didn’t care for the smell much. It was way to strong and made him feel like he needed to sneeze. 

“You ready?” He asked Yuri looking over him once. He looked fine: well he looked moody and distant which was his version of fine. Yuri’s blond hair was falling into his face a little, he needed a hair cut really. He’d opted for black skinny jeans and one of Yuuri’s black jumpers with a Japanese phrase on the back. 

“Yup.” Yuri nodded popping the P. 

They walked back to the unamused looking receptionist, filled out a form with what time they were leaving, and why. Finally stepping outside where the smell of peppery perfume was not. Even the dull looking day was a little brighter now. 

“Do you want to move schools?” Yuuri asked as they started to walk out of the gate. 

“Why?” Yuri shrugged. 

“Because you hate it there: people are mean to you. We can find you a new school Yura.” Yuuri said. He was hoping his son would agreed. But it wasn’t like he could remove Yuri from a school if he didn’t actually want to leave. 

“Where else is there?” He questioned back. 

Luckily Yuuri had prepared for this question, and had even gone online to look at different schools in their area. There was one about twenty minutes away from Yuuri’s work. It would mean Yuri would have to take the bus each morning, but students went free if they were going to that school, and it stopped right outside the building. The only issue was, Yuri would need to wear a school uniform, something he’d never had to do before. But a small price to pay in order to be happy. 

“I’ve found a place, When we get home I’ll bring up their online page for you to see.” Yuuri said. They reached Christophe’s car, Yuuri getting in the front and his son in the back. 

“Afternoon Yurio.” Chris laughed at the unimpressed expression running across the younger ones face. 

“That is not my name.” He huffed. 

“Don’t look too annoyed kitten, were going for lunch.” Chris declared. 

“We are?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yes we are, Victor messaged asking if I wanted to meet him on his break: I said I was with you guys and he told me to bring you along.” Chris explained. 

“Great, lunch with old people.” Yuri sighed. “May as well be doing charity work.” 

“How is it that you Yuuri are so sweet and cheery, have a son that is so moody and distant.” Chris teased, poking his tongue out in the mirror so Yuri in the back could see. 

“Moody, no idea.” Yuuri said. “Distant, a little bit of an idea.” He laughed. “Where’s lunch?” 

“Um I have no idea what the restaurant is actually called, me and Victor just refer to it as ‘the place with good sandwiches.’ But it’s nice I swear.” Chris promised. 

So that’s where they headed. Chris drove while the radio played, and even with the music coming from the car speakers Yuri insisted on listening to his own music through mustard coloured headphones. Yuuri and Chris spoke with light conversation, mostly about work, and a bit about Victor. 

It wasn’t a long drive, too long for Yuri though who had to sit there and fake listen to music. He was really trying to see if Yuuri was speaking about him and school, instead what he got was Victor gossip, and pole dancing techniques. He sighed and rolled his eyes deciding to actually turn on his music, and scroll through his social media. 

They finally made it to the sandwich shop: it was small and cute, the outside was white, with age the wood was showing through the paint. On the inside the floor was hardwood dark brown flooring: the tables looked like park benches with unlit white candles in the centre. There was a counter with sweet treats behind the glass, menus above on the wall of the different sandwich options. 

Victor was waiting outside leaning against his shiny red car, he was dressed in black jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had a light blue tie on with grey threads in small crisscross patterns. His silver hair was combed over nicely, and eyes being complimented by his tie. Yuuri saw as his sons eyes widened at the expensive car, he was sure that was the expression on his own face when he’d first seen it. 

Chris was first up to his friend, they embraced in greeting and smiled at each other, “afternoon Christophe.” Victor smiled that gorgeous smile that melted Yuuri’s heart. His knees going weak. When he looked at Victor their activities from yesterday flooded to mind: he couldn’t help the small blush on his cheeks. 

Victor saw Yuuri standing next to his son, the blond boy still having his headphones on. The older man swore he’d never seen the teen without his headphones before, although he seemed to have multiple pairs since he always wore different kinds. Today’s choice being mustard yellow, which usually Victor hated the colour, but it seemed nice in plastic. 

“Hello Yuuri.” He wrapped the smaller man into a hug and whispered, “I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” In his ear so nobody else could hear. Yuuri blushed a harsh pink at that, collecting himself again when Victor let go. “And Tiny Yuri, you don’t seem the one for hugs, how about a handshake?” He offered his big hand towards the teen. 

“How about no.” The other glared at him. “идиот.” Yuri muttered. 

“Yura, manners.” Yuuri hissed at his son. God the kid was embarrassing sometimes. 

“Tsk.” Yuri looked away. 

“Sorry about Yuri, he’s a nice kid, I swear.” Yuuri tried to explain. 

Yuri was good, he just didn’t trust anybody who stole Yuuri’s heart, mainly because he knew it would end up with the Japanese man crying over yet another heartache. He hated seeing his Papa so sad, and that meant he needed to protect the one who trusted too much, he had to be the cold hearted barrier those people needed to get through before they were allowed to have Yuuri. He himself would drive them insane until the point they either left, or hissed back to fight for Yuuri. Those who bit back could stay. So far nobody had even got to the point of meeting him, expect this man now. 

Yuuri made a point not to bring home strange men, he didn’t want that part of his life to tangle in with Yuri’s. If the teen had to wake up each morning not knowing if there was a stranger in their apartment, it would be very unfair. Not to mention how bad of an example it would set. 

“Ah don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ve been called worse.” Victor just shrugged and smiled. That made Yuri frown in confusion, he’d not bit back, but he also hadn’t been mean or resentful about his words. The older Russian just brushed them off with a shrug and moved on. That was strange. “Food?” Victor offered. 

They all agreed and followed him inside. No matter how much Victor tried to let Yuuri pay for his, the Japanese man was not having it. Not only did he by his own, but also Yuri and Victors: since Victor had payed for his hospital bill it was the least he could do. Even if he claimed money wasn’t an issue for him. 

They all sat down at a table, Yuuri and yuri one side, with Victor and Chris the other side. They’d all ended up getting the same thing: ham and cheese toastie. It was the safest option for a new place, and Chris had said their Toasties were to die for. Which he was absolutely right about, they were so good and just melted in the mouth. The cheese not over powering the ham, good enough to eat without the added flavour of sauce. 

“So Yura, Yuuri tells me you like to skate?” Victor offered trying his best to make conversation. He knew the boy was an important part of Yuuri’s life, so he wanted to make the effort. 

“Yeah so,” yuri shrugged. His Papa groaned at the teens lack of effort. 

“You know I used to skate too-“ He was cut off. 

“I know, won gold in juniors GPF, I’ve seen your skates.” The teen sighed and continued to play on his game. “I thought you were a girl at first with long hair.” He added on the end. 

“You had long hair?” Yuuri asked. His eyes widening. That would have been the prettiest sight. 

“Yeah, it was very long, sometimes I miss it, but it was a killer to wash and dry when I was in a rush.” Victor laughed. He took another bite of his food, marvelling at the deliciousness of each bite. “More importantly, Yura watched my skate, what did you think?” He asked. 

The blonde shrugged. “Mines going to be better when I win gold.” He said continuing to look at his phone screen. Clearly more invested in his game then anything else around himself. “Plus I’ve seen my Papa’s step sequences and nothing can compare to them. Not even your long hair, пожилой человек.” 

“Yura please be nice.” Yuuri gave a defeated sigh as he once again told his son to watch his mouth around people. 

“Hopefully I’ll see them one day, it would be nice to skate with you Yuuri.” Victor brightened up at the idea. Again completely brushing off Yuri’s insult. 

“I’ve been trying to convince him to become my coach.” Yuri said getting a little more confident with speaking. “But no luck so far.” 

“Our deal?” Yuuri said raising an eyebrow. 

His son huffed and slumped in his seat, “I win gold, beat the world record and make history: then you become my coach.” He said. “And I’m going to do all that not only in one, but at my first juniors GPF when I’m fourteen.” He pulled a tongue out at Yuuri, who copied him back, forcing a very small smile onto the others face. 

“That’s very high expectations.” Victor amused. 

“Ah you haven’t seen little Yuri skate my dear friend.” Chris interjected, now he’d finished his lunch he felt he could join in. “He could run circles around both of you.” He laughed. Yuuri just nodded as if to say it’s true. “If you ask me, those expectations aren’t high enough.” 

“What else do you want?” Yuri asked. 

Chris shrugged, that’s when Victor got an idea, “no jumps.” He said. 

“What?” Yuri asked. 

“No jumps, win gold, write history, Make a new record, without any jumps.” He said. “It’s possible.” 

Yuri looked at Yuuri for help, the man just shrugging and putting food into his mouth. The blond glared staring between Chris and Victor. He gave it a though: it was possible yes, because technically he shouldn’t be doing jumps at his age anyway, not until he was fifteen actually. He could do it, he’d show these lazy old men how it’s done. 

“Fine, let’s add no jumps to that list, you’ll be sorry when I win.” Yuri smirk, he was confident he had what it took to win. He knew his stuff, best in the rink, best of his coaches students. And one day he’d be Yuuri’s best and only student. Him and his Papa would win the GPF together.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me longer then usual to update this! I’ve been doing college work none stop, but finally finished so chapters will be very regular now!!! :p   
> It’s 2am and I’m writing fanfiction... :’D  
> Enjoy! :3

Yuuri was getting ready for his date with Victor, the lunch at the sandwich shop had been a good indication that Victor and Yuri might get along: although making stupid agreements and bets was defiantly going to be a thing they did back and forth. He didn’t mind though. 

Yuri was in school, however it was his last week there since the application for him moving to a new one went trough with ease. They’d got back to Yuuri within a few day: apparently the school was very small so they were always happy and willing to accept new students. They’d explained where he could buy a new uniform from: but all he really needed was the navy blue blazer and a matching tie that had gold coloured stripes across it. 

Looking in the mirror, Yuuri thought he looked pretty good. Since he had work later he decided to do the basic makeup, enough to make him look pretty, but no so much that it was noticeable. He wore some dark blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black zipped down jacket. His son had ironed on some patches for him: one that two on each arm: one ice skate, his favourite anime characters face in chibi style, a moon and stars, the the last being the Japanese flag. On the front at the top he had put on the Russian letter Ю for the first letter of his name. He looked good. 

He left after lacing up some black hightop’s onto his feet, locking the door behind him and making sure his phone and wallet were in his pockets. He waved at his neighbour as he walked past, the women giving him a smile and a wave back as she entered her apartment. He jogged down the stairs and eventually left the building. 

It was still a little cold outside, but his jacket was enough to fight it off. He was in a very good mood, mainly because he knew he was seeing Victor today, and partly because he was actually early for once. 

He made it to Victors work building by bus: it looked big, he couldn’t believe Victor owned part of this company. He shared it with three other people, the profit split equally between them. Yuuri went in through the glass rotating doors. He was amazed by the inside, shiny white tiled floors, there was people dressed smartly walking this way and that. And a reception up ahead. 

The wood was light and shiny, there was a young women behind the desk greeting workers with smiles: a computer sat in front of her with files and papers in neat places around her. Yuuri walked up to the front desk and gave the women with short black curly hair and green eyes a smile.

“Hello sir, can I help you?” The words came from her lips that were covered in red lipstick, her makeup consisted of light foundation, blushed, and light silver eyeshadow plus mascara. From what Yuuri could see of her clothes she had a white blouse on and navy coloured blazer. 

“Ah um yes, sorry I’m here to meet Victor Nikiforov, I’m a little early though.” He said with a small blush. 

“Okay, well I know he has the afternoon free, so is it a personal meeting?” She questioned. 

“Y-yeah, we are suppose to be going for lunch, he told me to meet him here.” Yuuri explain to her. 

“Alright, I’ll take you up to his floor, he likes to spend free time in the break room.” She said. The women turned to a colleague that was sat behind her at the other side of the desk. She told the women where she was going, before getting up herself and coming from behind the desk. 

Now Yuuri could see she wore a matching pencil skirt and some thin tights, complimented by flat black dolly shoes. The lady took him to the lift and rode up with him to the fourteenth floor, she asked how he knew Victor: he’d replied with through a friend. She’d also asked if the two were a couple, he’d blushed and denied it, although she didn’t look too convinced. 

She took him down the corridor a little bit, and into a big room, filled with working people at desks in small cubes typing, at the back was the break room. She left him outside there and told Yuuri to get her if he needed anything. He thanked the women who had called herself Joy. She seemed nice. 

Yuuri was about to go inside until he heard other voices in the room. He peered around the frame and found a group of about five men stood at the end of the room, talking rather loudly. 

“Have you been to that new club just on the edge of the shopping rows?” One of the men inside asked. “Nikiforov, don’t you have a friend that works there, the blond one?” He asked. 

“Ah Christophe yes, he came to the Christmas part last year.” Victors voice rang out. Yuuri blushed, that’s where they had first met. Maybe he would recommend it and they would get a little more business. 

“He was funny that one, although I feel he could do better for a job.” A new voice said. 

“Yeah instead of being surrounded by sluts and drags.” It was the first man again. They all laughed, Victor laughed, he laughed at that. It hurt to see, Yuuri thought that maybe it was because he didn’t know what else to do. Still there was no excuse to agree with them. 

“So you’ve been there Victor, what is it like?” Someone else asked. 

“It’s alright I guess, I never leave the bar though.” He shrugged. “I’ve never seen so many naked people in my life.” 

“Back alley whores.” One man laughed. The others agreed and laughed with him as well. 

Yuuri was slowly growing more and more agitated with their conversation. He was not just some whore who was looking for money and a fuck. He wasn’t a toy: he was somebody, a person, with feelings. He had a job like the rest of these men, had an outside social life as well as an in work one, he did long hard shifts that ached it feet and wrecked his head too. They just had different professions: and that is the only thing that made men like this think he was a slut, just because of where he worked. 

“Do they let you fuck them?” One asked. 

“N-no, well actually I’m not sure.” Victor answered him honestly, because he still wasn’t too sure on that part. “I know some of them have had kids at a very young age though, but perhaps-“ He was cut off before he could say that it had nothing to do with the job itself, and just a teenage accident. 

“Gross, bet they don’t even know who’s kid it is.” The group laughed again, Victor was starting to feel uncomfortable around them now. Still he faked laughed so they wouldn’t question him. 

Yuuri was furious. Livid in fact, this man who he’d trusted with secrets he’d never told anybody before, and outright gone and made fun of him behind his back. He had no right judging Yuuri’s life like that, and no right speaking about him or his son that way. 

He hadn’t noticed the angry tears that started form and fall down his cheek, Yuuri needed to leave, he wanted to go home and either scream into a pillow or curl up and cry under the covers. He wasn’t sure yet. Yuuri moved back from the door before tuning quickly and starting to walk away. Not seeing the lady who was on her way to the break room: the two collided forcing both back, the women regained herself first before starting to make sure Yuuri was okay. 

“Excuse me are you alright-“ she started to put a hand out towards Yuuri, who stepped back. 

He shook out of the shock and stood properly, “s-Sorry.” He said, “Sorry, I-i didn’t see y-you there.” 

Hearing the familiar voice Victor turned to see Yuuri with his back towards him apologising profoundly to a women he didn’t know the name of. He frowned and checked his watch, he was early. Yuuri was never early. That brought a smile to his face, as he started to walk towards the man. He contemplated shouting to him, but that would probably look strange for him to do. So instead Victor decided to walk over to him. 

He placed a firm hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, the man jumping and turning around. Victors smile dropped at his expression. He was crying, surely Yuuri couldn’t have been hurt that much, but it was the only thing he could think of as a reason for tears. 

Yuuri frowned at him, “get off me.” He whispered harshly. That shocked victor enough to pull his hand off of the man. 

“What’s wrong?” Victor asked looking over the man before him. The question angered Yuuri more though, what’s wrong? Really? Like him and his work buddies had not just been discussing the fact that he and people who he worked with, was just a bunch of whores they could pay for a good fuck, that’s not who they were, that not who he was. 

Instead of replying Yuuri turned and started to half jog from the room, he remembered which way the women had brought him, and soon found the lift. Victor followed him after regaining himself. He was just about to jump in the lift with Yuuri, but the doors closed. The man pushing the close doors button so he wouldn’t have to deal with Victor. 

Instead the Russian took the stairs in hopes he’d catch Yuuri before he left. 

The lift had made it to the ground floor where Yuuri stormed out from the gentle music, trying to wipe tears from his cheeks as he went. “Yuuri!” Victor was a fast runner, but his stamina was not as impressive as Yuuri’s. He reached the man as he walked past the reception desks. “Yuuri Wait, please.” He placed a hand on his shoulder trying to turn the shorter man around. 

Yuuri complied, although he did not look happy to do so. He was glaring daggers at Victor: and suddenly the Russian knew where his blonde son got it from. They had the same I’m-going-to-kill-you expression. His eyes burning with rage, cheeks tear stained and mouth set in a hard line. 

“Yuuri, tell me what’s wrong.” Victor asked with concern in his voice. “Yuuri-“ he started. 

“Don’t.” Yuuri shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“Don’t call me that.” Yuuri said through gritted teeth. 

“Yuuri i don’t-“ 

“Don’t call me by my real name!” He stepped back still glaring at victor, “you don’t get the right.” He was defiantly furious at Victor, that was for sure. Their small scene had attracted the eyes of the receptionists and a few others who’d been walking around. 

“What did I do?” Victor stepped forward. 

“I’m just some slut to you, a drag who had a kid too young!” It hit Victor then. He’d been earlier then he’d expected, and heard everything. All his colleagues had said, how Victor had laughed with them so he didn’t look out of place. He’d not even tried to defend Yuuri. Of course he’d felt the guilt before, and now even more as he realised Yuuri had overheard them. “If all I am to you is a good fuck, then that makes you a client, and clients aren’t allowed to address me by my real name.” He got a little closer and said more quietly, “and don’t you dare ever assume you’re better then me, you don’t know the half of my life. You can judge until you’ve been in my situation.” Yuuri started to walk away from Victor now. 

He didn’t know what to do accept shout for him again. “Yuuri please-“ 

“Don’t dirt my name with your tongue, Mr Nikiforov.” He shot behind his shoulder. “It’s Eros to you.” 

Victor couldn’t find it in himself to actually move now, he was stunned in place. Yuuri was mad, he had every right to be. But all that trust he’d built up was wasted, gone. He feared he may have actually broken Yuuri now. Chris had told him how sensitive the man was before they’d even met, his plan being to set them up. He’d said he trusts too quick, but keeps to himself which makes it seem like he’s distant. He took things to heart that one. And maybe after all the years of heartbreak and abusive words should have faltered his trust, should have made him cold towards people and never listen to them. But somehow it had made him more kind, willing to help, just a lovely person who had a hard time. Now Victor had betrayed him. Chris was going to kill him, Phichit would probably put him in a ditch, and Yuuri, Yuuri was hurt. That was worse then death. 

Xxx

“Come on Yuuri, you’ve got to get this right, we’re the opening act tonight, we have twenty minutes to get this.” Phichit said as he helped Yuuri from the floor, he’d fallen from the pole yet again. His mind in other places. He wasn’t feeling up for it: just hours ago Victor had hurt him in ways he never thought was possible. He’d gone home, had a cry, then gathered himself to make dinner for Yuri and leave for work. 

He wanted to tell Phichit to lay off him, that he’d had a hard enough day as it was. But saying those things would make the Thai man question what hard things had happened that day: why he was so distracted. As angry as he was at Victor, he didn’t want his best friend to hold a grudge against the man. He knew the two had hung out before with Chris and a few of their other friends, so if he told Phichit that would most likely ruin what they had as friends. He couldn’t do that. Although it would be nice to get a little sympathy. 

Chris was at the bar, he was placing Cups away and giving Yuuri a strange glance every so often. As if he was studying him almost. Yuuri couldn’t understand why, surely Victor hadn’t said anything about what had happened between them. Maybe he was just concerned that he’d now fallen from the pole four times, he’d never done that before. Their star performer was always at the top of his game, so why was this particular man and what he’d said effecting him so badly? Victor wasn’t special, he didn’t have a hold on Yuuri’s heart... did he? 

No that was stupid. He’d long since given up on falling in love with people, companionship, that’s what it was, that’s what it always came down to. Because In the end Yuuri knew all he was good for was sex and maybe dinner company. He had no special talents, was not amazing at social interaction, even as a parent he was lacking. So why had he expected Victor to think more of him then anybody ever had? He’d had Yuuri in bed, and now he was done with him, bored and ready to move on with life. Even Christophe and Phichit moved on from him, with each other. 

“Snap out of whatever fantasy you’re having and concentrate!” Phichit glared at him, he snapped his fingers in front of Yuuri’s face getting the mans attention. 

Fantasy... yeah right. Far from it in fact. 

“Phichit come off it.” The two jumped at finding Chis stood next to the stage looking up to them. They looked much taller in their black and silver matching pleasers, wearing gym clothes and half finished makeup. 

“Chris it’s his first act in ages, he needs to make it a good one.” Phichit complained. 

“And I’m sure that it will be, but can’t you see he doesn’t look to be in the mood for anything right now.” He said as if it was the most obvious thing. Because really Yuuri was usually so enthusiastic at work, smiles and bubbles all around. He’d happily practise and that would be just as well done as his performances. 

He looks fed up today though, run down, his mind somewhere else entirely. Yuuri had walked in and not said a hello to Christophe or Mila at the bar, he completely ignored JJ and, Isabelle, and Emil in the back rooms as he walked to his and Phichits shared dressing room. 

It seemed the Thai man stopped now and actually looked at his friend. He saw the way Yuuri was slightly slumped over, as if he was tired maybe. It would explain why he had fallen four times from the pole. Luckily not high enough then to do more then a dull ache in his side. 

“Yuuri, bar now, I’m getting you a drink.” Chris said nodding towards the bar. Yuuri nodded. He sat on the edge of the stage and removed his heals, then jumped down and walked barefoot to the bar, sitting on the stool provided. He watched as Chris grabbed two shot glasses and placed one in front of Yuuri, the other for himself. He poured some bronze coloured liquid and then passed the small glass to Yuuri. The other throwing the shot back with ease,  
Placing the glass back in the bar. 

Chris smiled, at least he’d not forgotten how to drink. He took away the shot glasses and replaced it with some form of red fizzing spirit and lemonade, Yuuri hadn’t seen what he’d actually put in the glass. It had a dark to light hue working its way from the bottom of the glass to the top, were some ice cubes floated. A black straw stuck in the liquid before it was passed to Yuuri, who completely ignored the straw and drank from the rim in two big gulps. He set the glass down that had almost half gone. Bad day defiantly. 

“What’s up little star?” Chris asked leaning forward on the bar towards Yuuri. He had a small smile on his face, in hopes it would either cheer up or comfort Yuuri. 

“Why does there have to be something wrong?” Yuuri was watching the red liquid in his cup as he stirred it with the straw. 

“Because last time I saw you like this, well actually I hate to bring up bad times, but last time you told me you didn’t want to live anymore.” Chris winced at his own words and the memory that followed. 

A particularly horrible day for Yuuri and his depression topped with Anxiety. It was just before he had adopted Little Yuri, the agency had said something’s: his parents weren’t all that supportive of his choice to drop his successful career, he’d just broken up with his boyfriend at the time, and to top it all of a man who he’d become quiet close with had passed away. Granted that was the whole reason he’d got Yuri in the first place, but at the time Yuuri didn’t know how well all that would work out with the boy. 

“Death would be too easy for me at this point.” Yuuri shrugged. “I need something stronger.” He sighed, lifting the glass with red liquid still in it. He gulped the rest down quickly. 

“Glad to hear,” Chris smiled and removed the now empty cup, replacing it with a drink that was at least ninety percent rum and ten percent coke. “Seriously though, you can tell me you know.” 

“I can’t.” Yuuri shook his head. “I want to, but I really can’t tell you.” Yuuri said. 

“It’s Victor isn’t it?” Chris stated. He could read Yuuri better then the Japanese man cared to admit, and he was defiantly observant that’s for sure. Yuuri’s lack of reply just confirmed it all for him. He knew the man hated lying, and to friends at that, he wouldn’t lie and say no. So instead he just didn’t answer. 

“What did that stupid Russian do?” He sighed and rubbed his temple, always cleaning up his best friends messes. 

“Nothing, j-just drop it.” Yuuri frowned as he drank some of the drink. That was defiantly stronger then the last two. Still he kept drinking, the faster he did, the more edge that would be taken off. 

He’d worked drunk before, that wasn’t anything new, he’d worked in a lot of conditions. Hungover, full of cold, tired, depressed, even when he’d been on the edge of an anxiety attack he’d managed to pull himself up that goddamn pole, tonight would be no different. He’d do it, he’d prove to Victor that he didn’t mean anything anymore, just another bump in the road.


	8. Chapter 8

Christophe walked into his best friends office the next day, slightly hungover with a throbbing headache, him and Yuuri had drank all night between customers and performances. He was defiantly paying for it now. Although dealing with this matter at hand was more important. 

He threw his black coat onto the chair the visitor side of Victors desk, he then stood with his arms folded frowning at his silver haired friend. “Okay, what the fuck did you do Nikiforov?” He glared down at the man. Victor watched him with a surprised expression, before relaxing only a little under his gaze. 

“Excuse me?” He asked tilting his head in confusion. So Chris was on one and apparently still a little drunk, just getting into a hangover. He stunk of alcohol and bad decisions . Even still wearing his work clothes, the walk of shame, had him and Phichit hooked up again? Victor contemplated this while studying his friend. 

Chris was in no mood to dance around the subject today, defiantly not with his body feeling like it’s going to puke any moment. He decided now to sit in the chair, that would stop him from swaying a little at least. “Yuuri last night,” Chris started in more of a gentle tone, “he was so upset, He was distracted and kept falling from the pole, drank more then I’d ever seen him consume, and couldn’t stop crying all night.” Chris explained. 

“You were with him all night?” Victor asked. “Because He was crying?” 

“Well, we were both very drunk, and usually when we are drunk together we end up in bed together. As soon as we finished he started to cry, I thought I’d hurt him, I’ve never seen Yuuri cry like that. He looked so broken. He just cried all night until finally around seven o’clock this morning he fell asleep.” Chris explained. It was now eleven, Chris had taken a two hour nap before leaving Yuuri’s place, making sure to write him a note explain where he’d gone and that he would be back later. 

“You slept with him? Chris you know how much I-“ 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it’s just something we do. That doesn’t make him a whore.” With the last word Chris gave Victor a deadly glare. 

“He told you.” 

“Of course he did, the kid will spill with enough encouragement and alcohol.” 

“I fucked up Christophe, so badly.” Victor stated, he slouched in his chair and rested his head in his hands. He looked awful too now Chris took a look. Bags under his eyes, hair a little messier and clothes not properly ironed. He was paler the usual too. Maybe he’d been as effected by this as Yuuri had. 

Chris felt a sudden twinge if sadness flow through him for his friend. He’d never seen Victor so sad over a guy before, and one he wasn’t even exclusive with too. He looked a little broken in fact. Christophe let his hand slide across the desk, signalling for Victor to take hold of it. He did, giving a warm smile and drawing soothing circles with his thumb, Chris started to speak up again. 

“Tell me what happened.” He whispered. 

So Victor did, he ran through the events of what he could remember in every detail, not sparing a single word he’d spoken, or sugarcoating how angry Yuuri had been with him. He watched as Christophe winced at him explaining about what he’d said with the young parents, and how that bit was what Yuuri had stuck on the most when he spoke. 

Christophe sighed when Victor reached the end of his story. Running a lazy and slightly frustrated hand through his hair. He contemplated it for a moment, weighed out pros and cons of revealing this information to Victor, before deciding that this was defiantly his place to talk about as well, they were both close friends of his. That and Victor deserved to know. 

“Listen here, I’m going to tell you something you need to know, it’ll probably make you feel worse, but I swear Yuuri was going to tell you, he just didn’t know how. It got harder and harder to do the more you got to know each other.” Chris explained on behalf of his friend. 

“O-okay.” Victor nodded, signalling for Christophe to speak up. 

“Yura, the small blond kid that belongs to Yuuri.” Victor nodded. “He’s adopted.” 

“What? What do you mean?” Victor frowned. 

“Yuuri adopted him. There’s a whole long story behind it: from what I understand he’d been close with the boys grandpa after he moved here, Yura attached himself to Yuuri at the rink because he admired his skill. He was close with the two after a while. When the old man got sick he was worried about Yura, Yuuri said he didn’t have the best of life back in Russia. So he promised the man he’d take care of him. He passed about two weeks after, and Yuuri worked hard to adopted Yura. Even getting us to help write letters and convince the agency to let him have Yura. They eventually agreed and he was adopted at the age of 8, Yuuri was twenty at the time.” Chris ran through the explanation. 

Victors eyes had widened, his hand gone to his mouth covering it as he leant forward on the table: he looked like the human embodiment of shocked. “I’ve messed up so badly.” He whispered, more to himself first. “H-he never said anything, I just assumed Yura looked more like his mother then Yuuri.” He directed that part to Chris when he looked up at him. 

“Yeah, you messed up bad.” Chris agreed. 

“That’s not helping.” Victor said. 

“I know,” Chris smiled wickedly. Victor gave a defeated sigh before slouching more in to his hands watching the table. “What am I going to do? He hates me, he doesn’t even want me to talk to him.”

“You just need an excuse to see him, then get talking and just explain the story from your point of view, like you have for me.” Chris suggested. “He’s very understanding of people. Granted your work friends called him a prostitute, but you didn’t.” He pointed out. 

“You didn’t see the expression on his face though, he looked so hurt, and so angry.” Victor thought back to how he feared the look in the younger mans eyes. He watched as rage flashed through them, sure that Yuuri could have stabbed him ten times over and not feel a drop of remorse in that moment. 

Christophe took a moment to think on it. Ways he could get the two in the same room and make it seem like a complete coincidence, it seemed work was the one place they could see each other, but not the most private. There was his own apartment, but if it turned south he’d rather his neighbours not hear yelling. He needed an excuse, a good one at that. He was sure he could get the two together, how to go about that was easier said then done. Especially when one of these people had anxiety, and disliked the idea of leaving the house for anything other then work and skating. 

It seemed his apartment was the best place he could think of really: he’d just have to forget about his neighbours, besides it wouldn’t be the worse noises they heard through the walls. That thought made him chuckled just a bit, beforeremembering the situation at hand. 

“Next time Yuuri is at mine I’ll text you, you come over act like you’re surprised but happy to see him there.” Chris suggested with a simple smile. 

Victor gave it a thought, “alright.” He decided with a nod. “Yeah that sounds good.” He agreed. Now just getting Yuuri over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won’t lie, I have no idea how the American school system works... so I used the British one instead, if you’re confused on any of it throughout the story I’ll explain :3 (like you guys go to three or more schools in the shortest space of time??? Why tho???) 
> 
> Also it was requested I add Smut, so the next chapter will have some chrisxyuuri for you guys! I’ve only ever wrote minor smut before nothing explicit before, so it probably won’t be the best you’ve read. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter! If you want to see anything or have any requests of your own comment.   
> Also my art insta is @graciefox_art if you want to get to know me a little or ask  
> For story requests, I use this bc I don’t use my tumblr anymore, you’ll get a reply from this account. I’ll post a link in the next A/N. 
> 
> Sleep time since it’s like 3am, enjoy the read! Thank you for your comments, and sorry I went on for so long <3

The building was a lot smaller then is last school, it looked all around cleaner too. Neatly cut grass, and nicely painted window frames. Yuri gave a look back to his Papa, who nodded urging him to go inside. Yuri had stated that the first day of school he could do alone, he wouldn’t need Yuuri with him to sign in or wait until a student collected him. No he could do this alone. 

Yuri gave a deep breath in and stepped through the gates, without looking back he hurried to the reception door and opened the first set. Once inside there was a call button, he pressed it and was let in right away. Through the next door was a desk with two people behind it, a man and a women. The man was a little older, but he still wore a nice smile and greeted yuri when he came through. 

He sighed a form, and then was given his new homework diary and a lesson schedule. He didn’t even bother to look at it, instead just folded the paper into his pocket. Yuri sat on an old two seated black sofa while he waited for a student to come and get him. He was not waiting too long though. 

A boy, maybe a year older then him came through the school side of the doors, he waved to the receptionists before turning to Yuri. His hair was bright yellow, the dye well maintained, he had a bright red fringe too. His eyes dark brown and smile wide, “Hi, my name is Minami. I’m going to show you around our school.” He stuck his hand out for Yuri to shake. 

The Russian teen stood and nodded to him, ignoring the out stretched hand, “I’m Yuri.” He half whispered. He promised Yuuri that he would at least try to make friends in this school, but that didn’t mean he had to shake their hands. 

“You have a slight accent, where’s that from may I ask?” Minami said curiously as he lead Yuri from the office and into a corridor. The floor was a grey colour and walls white with the skirting boards a dark blue to match the school uniform. 

“Russia.” Yuri shrugged. He knew the other was from Japan instantly. The way he pronounced his English words was enough to place his accent. 

“Cool, I’m from Japan.” He smiled. “So you speak fluent Russian?” He asked again. Stupid question really. Of course he spoke Russian. 

“Yeah, and Japanese, so don’t try to mock me behind my back.” He glared at the boy. 

Minami’s smile just widened at that. “Really? That’s amazing! Any other languages?” He asked eager to get to know the new kid. 

“French, because of my uncle, a bit of Thai, my other uncle. Spanish, everyone knows Spanish though, and a little bit of Chinese, some German as well.” He said with another shrug of his shoulders.

His grandpa had taught him loads of different languages as a kid, saying if he was going to be a world champion he had to know the languages spoken around the world. That way he could speak with interviewers, have fans all over the globe, and visit these places with no struggle. He was a smart man. Yuuri had helped him with learning some languages too, like French, Thai and Japanese of course. 

“That’s impressive, and your what? Twelve?” He asked in shock. 

“Thirteen next week.” Yuri huffed. He was soon going to be a proper teenager, and he couldn’t wait. 

Minami shown him every inch of the school: where each bathroom was located and even explaining how there was a set of stairs at the end of the modern foreign languages corridor, that went down into the library, since the rooms were upstairs. He was shown the drama and music rooms, although he had no taste for the lessons they were compulsory until he reached year ten when he got to pick his GCSE lessons. There was English and history up a different staircase: religious studies and geography down another corridor. A small warehouse looking building where design and technology was located. Downstairs being wood work and electrical, upstairs being tech-styles and cooking. 

There was an outdoor pool for the summer time, a sports hall one end of the corridor and the canteen the other end. The gym was in a room attached the the sports hall. Changing rooms located just before entering. At the other end of the school was science rooms and the school hall at the end of the corridor. A few toilets also. And outside a door on the right was a basketball court, which was used as a hangout point instead, and the door opposite led to a wet room for art and design. 

“Here is the cross roads, that’s the library, that way is the warehouse, down there is science, and that corridor leads to student help and the nurses office. Plus a chapel, and a garden which is maintained by the gardening club.” Minami explained point in each direction of the rooms. That then concluded their tour of the school. It was bigger then Yuri expected, but not so big as his old school. He’d also found out that they had a lot less students in this school then in his old one too. 

Yuri took a moment to register everything, he looked around himself to take in the surroundings. He liked the look of the place so far, and those who had passed him in the hallway had just smiled. It was a nice atmosphere. 

“It’s nice.” Yuri nodded. 

“Let me see your time table.” Yuri passed the folded paper from his pocket to Minami. He scanned through each day, located Thursday week two, that’s what he needed. He found the second lesson since they didn’t have time for their first lesson anymore. 

“We have PE together, sometimes they like to mix the years during PE, makes it more fun. Same with drama and music.” Minami explained. “Although from year ten and above they only share one lesson every two weeks with the rest of the school.” He added quickly. “Come on we can get changed while we wait for everyone else.” 

Yuri followed Minami down the corridor and through the boys changing rooms. The walls were a light blue colour, brown stone flooring and wooden benches in the main area. At the back was some toilets, and off to the side were showers. Hooks along the walls too so they could hand bangs from them. 

The two boys went inside, luckily Yuuri had made Yuri pack his gym clothes just in case. They began to get changed. Yuuri removing his tie and blazer, along with the white button down shirt for a loose grey top, his black trousers were replaced with black joggers. He clipped back his blonde hair too. Finally tying up his grey trainers and sitting on the benches. By the time Minami had changed into dark grey joggers and a matching jacket over a white top, the rest of the students began to fill in. 

The teacher came and did the register, he then explained that they would be doing PE in the gym, stretches, warm ups, and some light routines. Most boys groaned at the thought: but Yuri was made for this stuff. He was very flexible thanks to his ballet teacher, and curtesy to his figure skating he was very fit and healthy, meaning his stamina was amazing. 

They got into the gym and each grabbed a mat, Yuri putting his near Minami, in the corner. One boy put his mat next to Yuri’s, but other then that payed no attention to the new student. Music was put on while they went through some stretches. 

Most complained that their muscles hurt, or that it was too hard. While Yuri was finding it far too easy. Even the teacher looked a little worn out at this point. This was nothing compared to the intensity of his ballet classes. They barely even stretched their legs, just focused on upper body. That wouldn’t work well for anyone. 

“Right I’m going to give you five minutes before routines!” The teacher yelled. The classes sighed in gratitude. Yuri rolled his eyes. He had five minutes to warm up properly, god forbid he pulled something, his coach would go mad. 

Instead of getting water, Yuri began to stretch properly, like he’d been taught to do by professionals. He bent this way and that, stretching his leg right the way up near his head and holding it, then doing the same to the other side, he had to make it even. He then sat on the mat and opened his legs to a sideways split, reaching as far forward as humanly possible. 

The was a loud clap from the teacher that startled him to looking up, people at the front of the room had began to watch him warm up. Yuri blushed. “That’s it five minutes is up, get back on your mats.” The teacher yelled. Students scurried back to their places and waited for their next orders. 

“Yuri your flexible as hell, how?” Minami asked in complete shock. 

Yuri shrugged, “out of school hobbies.” He said as if it was nothing. 

“Well whatever it is, it’s paying off.” The Japanese boy said with a smile. 

“Thanks, I think.” Yuri replied. 

They ran through a routine over and over again, allowing for a break in the middle. It was nothing though: Yuri had done far harder then what the teacher was giving them. He felt as though he could fall asleep doing it maybe. 

The lesson came to an end finally and they were allowed to get changed. Before Yuri could leave though the teacher stopped him. “That was quite impressive during warmups. I’m sure the gymnastics teacher would love to have you on her team.” He said with a smile. 

“Thanks, But no thanks.” Yuri said. “I’m too busy to be taking up gymnastics, plus it’s the wrong sport for me anyway.” He mentioned. 

“Your stamina is impressive, and flexibility. Think about it.” The teacher offered again. 

“I already do Ballet and Figure Skating, I think I’m good for after school clubs.” Yuri mentioned. 

“Really, that’s interesting.” The teacher amused. 

“Please sir, may I be excused to get changed?” Yuri asked. He didn’t want to stand around and talk about skating with a guy who clearly doesn’t know the sport, he’d rather get changed and go for break. 

The teacher apologised and let him past. Yuri got changed as quickly as possible, and covered himself in deodorant before shrugging on his back pack. Minami was already dressed and waiting for him. They ate break together in the canteen, before parting ways for two separate classes. However when Yuri finished Maths Minami was waiting for him outside the room. Just like every lesson he had that day. 

Finally the day came to and end. The first day was always the hardest. Yuri couldn’t wait to be at home on his game again. When he left school Yuuri was waiting for him with a smile. He greeted his son and ruffled his hair before starting to walk to the bus stop. 

“How was it?” He asked. 

“Better, it’s much nicer.” Yuri said. He was telling the truth, it was a much nicer place to be in. 

“I’m glad to hear.” Yuuri smiled. 

The bus journey home didn’t take too long, considering it was school rush hour as well. He assumed most people took school buses though. The stop was just a five minute walk from their apartment building. They got off, thanked the driver, and headed towards home. Both had a busy day. Yuuri had gone into work for most of it to practise. 

Yuuri unlocked the apartment door, his son going straight to his bedroom to change and play on his console. As soon as the uniform was replaces for pyjamas he felt much better. There was nothing that felt as good as being in pyjamas. Absolutely nothing. 

By the door Yuuri leant down to retrieve a letter from the floor. He opened it and unfolded the paper. Eyes going wide as he continued to read what was in front of him. 

Eviction notice. 

He had an eviction notice. One week to either gather his stuff and leave, or pay all the rent he owed up front. Yuuri didn’t have that kind of money either. 

Yuri would be taken away if they lost the house, he’d be alone. Yuri would be alone


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!!!   
> This is the first time I’ve wrote explicit Smut, sorry it’s not the best!! :3   
> Enjoy anyway!

“Yuuri? What are you doing here, you’re not working tonight.” Christophe frowned in confusion at his friend. Yuuri didn’t look like he was ready for work either. No makeup and wearing some light blue jeans and a black top. He looked more like a customer if anything. 

“I came to speak to Celestino about somethings, he’s not allowing me to pick up any extra hours though, not after last time.” Yuuri explained. Chris looked over his form, he’d not been sleeping again. There was also a folded white letter in his hands. Was he handing in his notice maybe? Although Yuuri loved his job here so why would he? That and he needed the money. 

“What’s that?” Chris asked nodding towards the paper in hand. 

Yuuri looked down as if it was the first time he noticed the paper. However, instead of answering he just handed the letter to Christophe. The blonde opened it up and scanned through the paper. His eyes widened in shock. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked. 

“What can I do? I can’t pay all that.” Yuuri said. “Phichit mentioned moving in with him, but he has a roommate, and I have a kid. There’s no room.” Yuuri explained. He leant on the bar, too nervous to sit down. 

“You could stay at mine?” Chris suggested. “I have an extra bedroom, and the place is big enough. I’ll only charge you half of rent money, I can take care of the other half and bills.” Chris said quickly adding to the offer. 

“I-I can’t take that offer Chris.” Yuuri said. 

“Why not? I’ve managed to live alone just fine now, plus you forget my family are actually fairly wealthy. If I come short they just give me what I need anyway.” He shrugged. “Please, it’s better then you being kicked out. And think about Yuri.” He said with a stern glare. The son card was his last hope. 

Yuuri started to nod, “yeah, yeah okay. Thank you Chris.” He smiled. 

“It’s my pleasure, I’ll come by tomorrow and help you move your things. Pay whatever you can to your landlord to help cover any inconveniences.” He said. 

Yuuri agreed and thanked the man one last time, he just needed to break the news to Yuri now. 

Xxx

Yuuri had sat his son down that night and explained to him why he needed to gather his things up and why they were leaving. Chris had told Yuuri he already had a bed in his guest room so they just needed to bring their covers and pillows. He had all the furniture they’d need, even an actual makeup desk instead of Yuuri’s broken table and mirror. The blonde didn’t seem to bothered by it though, he just said okay and started to put things in bin bags and boxes. 

Between the two of them they didn’t have a lot of stuff anyway, and they didn’t need the furniture anymore: Yuuri considered selling some of it, like the sofa and their beds, because they were in good shape. Plus they wouldn’t be moving back into the flat anyway. 

In the end he decided to just leave it, it was too much hassle. Yuuri had spoken with the landlord who didn’t seem happy with him: he gave him more then half the money he owed, but explained that all he had to give. The man dismissed it after that, saying it was the most he’d got from them in months anyway. 

It was a very quick packing up system they had going. It actually surprised Yuuri how little personal items they both owned. They labelled boxes, and tied up the bin bags. Soon Chris was over in his car, two of the back seats had been put down so he could fit things in. They all helped load up the car, and it all fit for one trip too. Yuuri gave Christophe a quick kiss to the cheek in thanks before getting into the front. Yuri was in the back stroking his cat, and Chris of course was driving. 

He didn’t live far at all: about ten minutes away from their own apartment, granted it took less time because of the late hour and almost empty roads. Yuuri looked behind to see if his son was okay, and found him asleep with his head tilted slightly, and one hand in the cats fur. He’d had a long day at school again, but it was the weekend now anyway. 

“Thank you Christophe, I honestly don’t know what we’d do without you.” Yuuri whispered into the silent car. 

The other man kept his eyes forward on the road and smiled. “I’d do anything for you two.” He said truthfully. “You’re important to me Yuuri, don’t forget that.”

“You too Chris.” Yuuri smiled. “And if you ever want time to yourself, or want to bring a date back, me and Yuri will get right out of the way. I swear.” He said. 

“Thank you, but I don’t usually bring the date back to mine.” He winked. “Love them and leave them, right.” 

“I don’t know, we usually cuddle for a bit.” Yuuri giggled. 

“You’re not just any date though.” Chris pointed out with a smirk. The smirk that said ‘I already know what we’re doing tonight.’ It gave Yuuri chills, shivers going up his spine in excitement. 

They got to Christophe’s apartment and decided to unload the car in the morning. Yuri took his cat up with him to the guest room. He’d been to Chris’ house many times before and knew it like his own. Both him and Yuuri already had a key before moving in. Yuuri decided to take the bedding up at least so they’d be comfortable. Although something told him Yuri would get the guest bedroom to himself that night. 

This building had a lift, which they rode up to the third floor from the top. Getting out and going the small walk to Christophe’s blue door. There was three apartments on this floor. Two opposite Chris’ one. He had the bigger place so he got his own side. They got in and noticed how only the lamp near the door had been turned on. The guest bedroom door shut as well. 

The kitchen and living space was separate unlike in Yuuri’s apartment. When first walking in you were greeted with the sight of the sofa facing away from the door, and the TV on a stand with draws and a small cupboard between the bedrooms. A coffee table sat in between the sofa and TV, with a red runner across it and four circular coasters along it, with a fake blue rose in the middle being held in a clear glass vase. He’d explained to Yuuri once that a friend gave him that rose, who later he found out was Victor. 

Before getting to the sofa though there was a round dining table, with matching chairs that had red cushions on the seats. On the table was place mats in the middle, and a bowl of fruit on top of them. He had counters against the back wall, and a cupboard. Down the small hallway was the kitchen and a window to the balcony. And next to the guest bedroom along a different wall was the bathroom. 

“I’m just going to give these to Yuri, I’ll be back.” Yuuri said in a promise, sealing it with a kiss to Christophe’s lips. Small and gentle. 

He found his on in the bedroom sleeping, the cat curled into his side. Yuri was using one arm as a pillow as he lay curled up, he was completely asleep though. Yuuri went over and removed his shoes, he put one pillows at the top of the bed, and carefully moved the other under Yuri’s head. The teen groaned a little bit stayed sleeping. Next the covers were placed carefully over him. Yuri snuggled closer to the covers which made his Papa smile, with a gentle ruffle of the hair Yuuri left, closing the door carefully behind himself. 

He turned back to find the living space empty, the other bedroom door was slightly ajar. Welcoming Yuuri inside. He took the offer and slightly knocked on the door before going in, Chris was lying in bed on his phone. He now only wore some grey pyjama bottoms, and no top. Yuuri went to the mans draws and looked through them, he usually left underwear, and tops here for their hookups. He found what he was looking for and started to change, not minding the others staring eyes as he did so. 

“I don’t understand why you are putting them on.” Chris lowered his Phone to look at Yuuri, “when I’ll just be taking them off you again.” 

Yuuri blushed, he dropped the top he’d just about to put on, and walked over to the bed in his black boxers. Carefully crawling up the mattress to capture Christophe’s lips with his. Quickly he was getting as good as he gave the kiss turned into heavy breathing and excited hands roaming. Some part of Yuuri wished that Phichit was here as well, then they could enjoy themselves like they used to do. 

“I do as well.” Chris breathed between kisses. 

“What?” Yuuri questioned. 

“Wish Phichit was here as well, we used to have so much fun.” The blonde man said reading Yuuri’s thoughts. It had been a while since Phichit and Yuuri got together, too long in fact. 

“Hmm, he would slip inside me, feel so good, so gentle.” Yuuri moaned, he moved his hand lower to the taller mans waist, where his pyjama bottoms started. “Those slim fingers would curl up in my hair, and tug it so nicely I’d scream.” 

“Music to my ears,” Christophe whispered, “can you do it for me Yuuri, can you scream?” 

“Make me.” Yuuri teased. 

“Don’t worry star, I will.” It was a promise. He’d make Yuuri feel so good that the scream would come out silent, breathy, the man wouldn’t know where he was in that moment of pure bliss. 

Christophe rolled them over so Yuuri was pinned beneath him. He started kissing down his chest, slightly grazing over a nipple with his tongue, Yuuri shivered. That’s not where he wanted the blonds mouth, but Christophe was a tease. Above everything else he really made you work for your high in the bedroom. Finally his lips traced the outline of Yuuri’s boxers, using his tongue to run a strip along the skin and band of Yuuri’s underwear. 

Yuuri lifted his hips in a silent plea, he needed Chris there, just a few centimetres downwards. Right we’re his boxers had started to tent. Instead Christophe smiled and planted soft kisses to the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, he sucked slightly on the skin enjoying the whines and moans coming from his lover. 

“On-Onegai-shimasu- Onegaish-“ Yuuri panted He was begging, just like Chris wanted. 

“You know the rules.” Christophe whispered. “In my apartment, speak French, or not at all.” He smirked. He knew when Yuuri was in complete and utter pleasure it was hard for him to translate his words, much like Victor actually. However, him and Phichit were much better at controlling their language. 

“S'il vous plaît...” Yuuri moaned. “C-Christophe.. s..s’il...” He didn’t finished. Christophe had taken Yuuri in his mouth with speed unknown to man. The boxers that were covering Yuuri were slowly moved down his legs as Christophe worked his mouth 

He didn’t keep it up for long though, he worked his way back up Yuuri’s body and kissed his mouth again. “On your front, étoile.” Yuuri complied and turned to lie on his stomach. 

Christophe hummed in approval, he still had the butt of a figure skater, even after not competitively doing the sport. A dancers body, that would bend this way and that, and it was all laid out before him. His for the taking. 

Yuuri heard the cap of a bottle opening, and then liquid was being dribbled along his bum, seeping down. A lube covered hand found his entrance which had Yuuri gasping for air. Christophe was an expert at this, and he never let Yuuri feel the full joys of it until he was inside and rocking his hips. 

Once he deemed it safe enough that he wouldn’t hurt Yuuri, Chris pulled his own pants down just below his arse, carefully he lifted Yuuri from the bed, sitting him on his lap first. Christophe was on his knees cradling Yuuri to own body. The younger man started to rock his own hips now, he was getting the upper hand as Christophe started to get lost in pleasure. He couldn’t let that happen. 

He lifted Yuuri from his lap a little, then slowly helped the man down onto him, this time slipping inside. They both moaned at the feeling, and once Yuuri started to roll his hips Christophe started to move up into him. 

Fingers found Yuuri’s hair and tangled themselves in the black locks, Yuuri’s back arched at the feeling. As Chris pulled his hair, he also hit that amazing place inside of him. Yuuri was muttering obscenities in French under his breath, he knew Chris liked it when he spoke during their times together. He liked Yuuri to be loud. And Yuuri was always one for pleasing a customer in such a way. Usually he’d be quiet and just moan, breath heavily, and maybe call their name as he came. But Christophe liked to hear it all. 

Christophe pulled Yuuri into his body more and then pushed him down into all fours, before hugging him from behind and going at a rough hard pace, he knew Yuuri liked this. “Untouched Yuuri, you’ll cum untouched or not at all.” Christophe whispered when he saw Yuuri reaching downwards. 

Yuuri always had a hard time doing that, he needed to really work for it then, but with the rate they were going at, and with the blonds skill, Yuuri was almost there. 

He was surprised when Chris was sent over the edge first, moaning his name and pulling Yuuri further into his body. That feeling is what did it for Yuuri though, who followed soon after, it seemed that his own pleasure fuelled more of Christophe’s who gave a to-loud of a cry as he flopped down against Yuuri’s back breathing heavy. 

The two cleaned themselves up, and the bed as well. Yuuri gave Chris a final kiss on the lips before snuggling close to his chest and falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of starting an attack on Titan fanfic... don’t worry though I’m still living for this one so it won’t be abandoned!!! :3 Thanks for reading and comments are always appreciated!!!   
> Enjoy! <3

Yuuri had been at Christophe’s place for a whole week now, and the older man had not even told Victor yet, he thought he’d give Yuuri time for things to settle before jumping into the mess that Victor made. Phichit had been over often, have dinner with them, he stayed in Chris’ bedroom and Yuuri shared the guest room with his son. 

He’d sat Phichit down and told him what had happened between him and Victor, the Thai man was livid. He’d become so angry Yuuri feared for any breakable items around them. He stood and paced the room muttering about Victor in Thai, calling him one obscene name to the next. It was amusing though, a lot of the time Phichit would speak either Japanese or English around Yuuri, even though the other could understand his first language. It seemed to be a habit he’d adopted unless back home in Thailand. 

When the younger man had finally calmed he’d made him his favourite Pork Cutlet bowl, using his mother recipe of course. Even Yuuri had some, and he didn’t often eat the dish even though it was his favourite. The curse of putting weight on far to easily, he blamed his mother’s genetics. However, Phichit seemed content eating two and a half bowls of the stuff, and then taking home a sandwich box with the delicious food inside. 

Yuuri sighed and rested his head on the dining room table, the apartment was quiet, he was alone. Chris being at work and Yuri being at skating practise, it left the Japanese dancer bored. He was rolling a coin along the table he’d found, while his head was resting on his arm so he was half lying on the wooden surface. 

He door clicked, Yuuri didn’t bother looking up though, assuming it was Yuri coming home, he didn’t even know the time. Instead what he heard was a strong Russian accent rather then a light one, “o-oh sorry.” 

Yuuri jumped and looked up, sitting up whilst doing so. Victor stood in the doorway, keys in hand. He wore some three quarter length jeans and a white top, the sleeves being cut off at the elbow. He had one some grey pumps and a knitted brown cardigan. It was strange not seeing the man in his work clothes, or just looking smart in general. But Yuuri didn’t miss how the jeans hugged his bum nicely, and how the clothes seemed to show off his slight muscles. 

It was oddly surreal to see Victor in comfy clothing, that just proved how much Yuuri really knew the man. “I-I um, c-Christophe a-asked me to meet him here. I didn’t know you would also be here, sorry.” Victor scratched the back of his neck. 

“I-it’s Fine, He should be back soon. I’m going to my room.” Yuuri started to get up and walk towards what Victor knew as the guest bedroom. 

“Your room?” He asked with a frown. “You live here now?” Yuuri just nodded and began to open the bedroom door. 

“If my son comes home tell him I’m in here.” He muttered. 

“Yuuri Wait,” Victor stepped forward. He saw how the younger man shivered at the use of his name being used by that thick accent. He felt bad, needed to explain himself. He wanted Yuuri to trust him again. Even though Yuuri’s mind didn’t want to listen to what Victor had to say, his heart seemed to have full control over him. He stopped. “I’m sorry, I am really, I misjudged you. A-and I-well it sounds stupid, it does, but I was just trying to be on good terms with my work colleagues.” He said. 

“And to do that you not only called me a slut, but also disrespected my son. Victor you don’t know my situation-“ Yuuri was cut off by the Russian. 

“Christophe explained it to me. Explained that Yura is adopted. I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so quick to judge. What you did for that boy Yuuri, you saved him, he couldn’t ask for a better guardian.” Victor said. 

“I’m not just a guardian, he’s my son. Blood or not, I will do anything for him, and keeping him away from judgmental people like you and your work friends is in the top five priorities.” Yuuri turned to face Victor now, he was angry again. He didn’t care for the older mans apologise. No, this was the man that had hurt him badly, he didn’t deserve to be heard out or given sympathy. 

“I don’t think of you as a slut Yuuri, and I didn’t get close with you just to get you into bed like others. I really like you, in fact I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with you far to quickly, it hurts me to know that you’re hurting too. I never wanted to be the cause of your tears.” Victor tried. 

“Too late for that.” Yuuri spat. 

“I never called you anything to them.” Victor said. 

“No but you laughed, and as far as I’m concerned that agreeing.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Only because they were laughing, I didn’t want them to think I was weird or disliked them.”

“So instead you let them pick at me and my work family?” Yuuri glared. “I have a job just like you, I work hard and come home with headaches sometimes, the only thing that sets us apart from each other in work retrospect, is the fact that I dance and you design. Because of my work clothes I’m pinned as the whore.” 

“You’re not a whore.” Victor said. “You work harder then most, I’m really sorry. I really am, and I’d do anything for a second chance.” Victor said. 

He really would do anything for just one more chance with the beautiful man before him. It wasn’t just his looks that were beautiful, but his personality was the most gorgeous he’d ever come across. His bright smile and hazel eyes, the way Yuuri would blush so easily, and he loved so quickly. After all he’d been through Yuuri was still bubbly and happy. An amazing father and the best friend anybody could ask for. How he wanted that man to be all his. 

“Please let me make it up to you, I’m so sorry, honestly I’ve never been so infatuated with a person in my life. Yuuri please, just one more chance to get it right?” Victor begged. 

“I-I, um...” it seemed Yuuri didn’t have to answer though, the front door opened and a bored looking teen walked through, holding his skate bag and throwing his keys into a near by bowl.

“Papa can you-“ Yuri stopped mid-sentence and glared at the other Russian in the room. What was he doing here? Could this man not leave well enough alone? He’d hurt his Papa! “Why the fuck are you here?” Yuri sneered. 

“Yurochka manners.” Yuuri said giving a stern look to his son. 

“Fuck that, he hurt you! Phichit told me so!” Yuri glared at Victor again after stating his words to Yuuri. 

“It’s alright Yura, why don’t you go get a shower and dressed for dinner tonight.” It wasn’t a request, more of a demand. Yuuri was standing now, putting a little distance between Victor and his son. He didn’t know which person he was actually protecting: Yuri’s words were harsh and it wasn’t like Victor would hurt him, but then again Yura was his son who didn’t deserve to be around untrustworthy people. 

Yuri tsk and made his way to the bathroom, he stomped to the door, opened it harshly, and then slammed it shut again. Soon Yuuri heard the shower running and he decided it was safe for the two adults to talk again. 

“He calls you Papa?” Victor questioned for the first time. “And he’s only been in your care for a few years.”

“I’ve known him since he was six, and it’s only been a few years but I call him my son. It’s no different to a four year old calling their real parents Papa, they’ve only known them for a few years.” Yuuri shrugged. He wasn’t trying to seem salty towards victor, he’d actually be quite content of the two could get along to some extent, at least so Phichit and Christophe could hang around Victor in Yuuri’s presence if they wanted. 

“The second chance, do I get an answer?” Victor asked, he didn’t want to seem like he was pleading with the man before him, but he really wanted an answer. He wanted to earn Yuuri’s trust again. 

“One foot wrong, and i will not hesitate to cut you out forever.” Yuuri glared. It was more of his Eros that was showing now, the feisty, cunning, and all around confident that was his alter-ego. 

“I promise, I’ll make it up to you.” Victor grinned. That’s all he needed, a small window to hopefully earn Yuuri’s trust back again. 

Xxx

“Wait you’re going on a date with him?” Phichit asked shocked. He stood with one of Yuuri’s jumpers in his hands after the older had thrown it to him. Chris stood looking amused in the doorway. 

“It’s not like it’s the first one.” Christophe shrugged. 

“Yeah, but he hurt Yuuri’s feelings.” Phichit claimed. 

“You’ve hurt his feelings before, and he forgave you.” Christophe pointed out. 

“Yeah, but that was different, I forgot we’d planned to have lunch, Victor had outright insulted him.” The Thai dancer was not giving this up without a fight. 

“Can you stop talking about me like I’m not here, I know you think it’s stupid, but I like him. I like Victor a lot, and he was really sweet before... so just let me be happy.” Yuuri blushed. He never usually had outbursts at his friends like that, but their talking was making him more nervous. 

He finally found the ripped black skinny jeans he’d been looking for amongst his bags and boxes, still unpacked. He smiled and shuffled them on over black boxers. He tucked his white t-shirt into the pants, and grabbed the dark green knitted jumper from Phichits hands, throwing that on as well. He stared at himself in the mirror, turning one way then the other... yep his butt looked good in these jeans. He’d keep them on. 

Phichit was still glaring at his friends through the mirror, Christophe admiring his past lovers body. How much he wanted to go over and take them clothes off him again, get inside his pants, him and Phichit could take their usually submissive Yuuri and make him feel so good, while also helping themselves. He was almost drooling at the though, and defiantly had the evidence of his train of thought showing in his pants. 

Yuuri brushes a hand through his locks, and Christophe couldn’t help the content sigh that left his lips. Yuuri had no idea just how hot he was. It seemed Phichit agreed with that slight blush on his cheeks. If Christophe looked carefully he could see the Thai man trying to subtly cover the front of his jeans. It was truly a remarkable talent that Yuuri could make two people hard by just wearing skinny jeans. 

“Why is this such a turn on?” Phichit whispered. It was more to himself, slightly cursing his body for reacting like this, to his best friend, who was also about to go on a date. 

“It seems Yuuri can get us both to bend to his will.” Christophe whispered back. Yuuri blushed now, turning to look at his flustered friends. 

“Y-you’re... well... um-“ he didn’t really know how to phrase his next sentence. 

“It’s your fault.” Chris stated. 

“Defiantly your fault.” Phichit nodded. 

“Maybe you’d like to do something about it, before leaving us.” The blond suggested. 

Yuuri got over the shock of what they said before nodding in agreement, it’d been so long since he’d had a taste of Phichit, that was the main reason he was doing this. Chris was an added bonus to their activities, but Yuuri would defiantly want to get at his Thai friend first. 

He walked over to Phichit and slowly sank to his knees, carefully undoing his friends button and zip before dipping his hand into white boxers, he pulled free his prize. Yuuri got right to work, using his mouth to pleasure his best friend. The moans and tugs on his black hair was enough to keep Yuuri’s fast pace up, he wanted to hear more. Phichit started muttering words to Yuuri in praise. Hips matching that off his friends mouth in rhythm, and soon Phichit’s whole body was shaking in pleasure. 

He came down from his pleasurable high, bringing Yuuri up to wipe the small amount of liquid on his chin, Yuuri smiled and nuzzles into his touch a little. 

Remembering about his other friend, Yuuri turned to Christophe who was caught in the act. Leaning against a now closed door, hands down his pants, and breathing starting to steady out. Yuuri smiled, two birds one stone.

“That was hot.” Christophe breathed. 

“That was the last time.” Yuuri said checking over himself in the mirror. 

“Wait what?” Phichit asked. 

“If I’m going to give Victor another chance that means no sex outside of us dating, it’s not fair for him to worry about me going home and getting it on with his or my own best friend.” Yuuri said. He brushed his black hair back and slipped on his glasses. 

“If i had known this before, I wouldn’t have rubbed one out at the sight of you two.” Christophe blushed. 

“No but that was the point in not telling you,” Yuuri started to explain, “I wanted it to be like it always was: nothing big or anything. Just a quick job and done like usual.” He shrugged. 

Before either of his friends could reply though a Knock sounded at the front door. “That’ll Be Vitya.” Christophe said, he slipped himself back into his jeans and wiped his hands on a dirty top on the floor. Then going to opening the bedroom door and going to answer the front one. 

Before Yuuri could leave Phichit grabbed his hand and spun him around. “You’re amazing Yuuri, and I hope this works. After everything, you deserve to be happy.” He smiled, Yuuri gave his own small smile back. And thanked his friend with a small peck on the lips. 

He was soon out the bedroom and greeting Victor by the front door. Phichit watched as his friend blushed at something Victor said, then giggled. He was so beautiful. Victor was lucky. The two left closing the door behind them, leaving a Thai dancer and his unofficial boyfriend behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Victor stopped outside of a restaurant, there were seats and people dining outside. The inside looked a little busy too. He got out and Yuuri followed him. He smoothed out his green knitted jumper, suddenly feeling very underdressed. Victor wore some black jeans and a white shirt, the top few buttons were left undone, and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He ran a pale hand through his silver locks, opening the door and motioning for Yuuri to go inside before him. As the younger man passed Victor whispered to him. 

“You look amazing, don’t worry.” His voice was smooth and reassuring. He hadn’t missed the slight mascara that Yuuri had put on, or the concealer he’d applied to his eyes. His lips were slightly shiny with lip balm, and glasses neatly in place. 

Yuuri blushed as he went inside. A waiter greeted them and directed the two towards a table, located near the window. There was two seats opposite each other. There was two wine glasses and some cutlery wrapped in a white napkin. They sat and were given red leather bound menus. 

The waiter left after taking their drinks order, water for both of them. After he left Victor opened his menu, Yuuri followed his actions and glanced at the food. It was a little expensive. Just last week he had taken Yuri out for dinner after Victor had apologised and was given a second chance. The place they had gone to had been a lot cheaper and less fancy, it had more of a pub setup rather then an actual restaurant. 

“How was your week Yuuri?” Victor tried at some light conversation first. He smiled at the Japanese man over his menu. 

“O-oh erm good, yeah, I taught Yura his axel a couple of days ago, he’s not landed it yet, just over-rotating too much.” Yuuri said. He’d actually spent most of his week either in work or at the rink with his son. Not that Yuri’s coach had been too happy about that, the already angry and stuck up man seemed to have a bigger resentment against Yuuri. 

“That sounds amazing, I’m sure it won’t be long now until he can land them perfectly.” Victor said. 

“How about your week? Do anything special?” Yuuri asked. 

“Not really, Makkachin had her vet check up, she didn’t speak to me for the rest of the day.” The older laughed. 

“I can see where she’s coming from.” Yuuri giggled. 

“Hey, you’re suppose to be on my side.” Victor defended himself joking. 

“She’s cuter.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Can’t disagree there.”

They scanned through the menu, Yuuri had decided to go with the Cannelloni, and Victor chose the Lasagna. They came out hot and smelling amazing. The first bite was like heaven in Yuuri’s mouth. He almost outwardly hummed in satisfaction. Victor smiled at the approving look on Yuuri’s face. 

They went through dinner making small talk, the plates were taken away when they’d finished and desert was served. They both got brownies and vanilla ice cream, not really knowing what the other options were, wanting to play it safe. That was just as good as their main course was though. 

Before they left Victor paid, despite Yuuri’s protests, saying he would pay for his own. They left and got back to the car. “Thank you for dinner, it was really good.” Yuuri said with a small blush. 

“My pleasure.” Victor smiled. “Um I want to show you something I’ve been working on, mind if we go to my office?” Victor asked a little nervous. 

Yuuri didn’t really know what to say to that, he really didn’t want the date to end, but that office was were people thought he was a slut. “Don’t worry, it’ll just be us there.” Victor reassured, sensing his discomfort. 

Yuuri nodded, “okay.” He agreed. Victors smile widened. They got into the car and drove to Victors office. He stopped outside the big building. He led Yuuri to a side door and unlocked it with a key from his pocket. Allowing Yuuri to step in first again before closing it behind them. 

He gently grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him through the dimly lit corridor. They went up a few flights of stairs before Victor unlocked another door. They slipped inside and Victor turned the light on. 

The room was spacious, a large window on one side, a desk near the back wall opposite the door, there was a wheeling chair behind it and two black cushioned chairs in front of it. A floor lamp was on one side, and then a house plant on the side near the window. The leafs were fresh and green. He had a desk lamp and a laptop closed. There was a few pencils and pens in pots, and a filing basket with papers inside. 

A book case sat along one wall covered in magazines and files of all colours and sizes, there was a box of magazines on the floor near the shelf too, and a rail near the window with some prototype of outfits. 

“Welcome to my office, there isn’t usually stuff all around the place.” Victor laughed and went into the room further. He got to his desk and rummages through the top desk draw quickly, before producing a black filing book. He set it on the desk. 

Yuuri was still looking around himself before noticing that Victor was waiting for him. He walked over with a small blush. 

“So I was thinking about your costumes right, and though that the designs had a lot of potential. You can do a lot with them, and so little fabric, on the right figure they’d look stunning.” He started to explain. 

Victor opened the sketch book to a middle page that was marked with a small pink sticky note. Yuuri looked upon it and gasped at the image. 

The figure on the page was drawn with careful and fine pencil marks, they had slick back hair and a black costume. They wore a short black half skirt and tight shorts on the other leg. The outside had netted stripes down the body, and along one arm. The ends hooking around the middle finger. There were pieces that looked like shards of glass or white stones near the waist band and going up to the shoulder. It was beautiful. 

When he turned the page there was samples of fabric to use, the fine netting and leather pieces, chiffon for the skirt and glittered material bits. Yuuri reaches out to touch each sample, they looked so beautiful. The next page was more detailed drawings of the different areas, some side bits had been scribbled down too. 

“This is beautiful Victor.” Yuuri said as he looked over each pencil stroke, the colouring and amazing imagination for costumes. They did look stunning. 

“T-thank you.” Victor said, he hadn’t been expecting such a good reaction from the other man. 

“And my work place inspired this?” he questioned. 

Victor shook his head, “/You/ inspired this Yuuri.” He said. Yuuri blushed a deeper red and looked up to Victor. “We’re in the process of actually making the costume, I’m opening up a new line for dancers costumes and training wear.” He said. “I’d really like it if you could model this one though, I drew it to fit you.” 

“I’m not a model.” Yuuri whispered. 

“That doesn’t matter, I want you to model it, nobody else could pull this off so well. It’s going to be limited addition, we’re only making six of them.” Victor said. “We’ve really been warming up the fashion industry lately, they’re all begging for us to reveal our latest clothing line.” 

“I-I- I don’t know what to say.” Yuuri said honestly. 

“You don’t have to decide now, we’ll wait until it’s made and you’ve tried it on.” Victor said. “Then decide, and if it’s a no I’m sure Christophe or Phichit wouldn’t mind.” He shrugged. 

“O-okay.” Yuuri agreed. Victors eyes brightened at that, he was hoping Yuuri would say yes to this, it was made for him after all. He’d looked over multiple costumes of his with Christophe’s help supplying the images. He had a whole folder labelled ‘Yuuri’s costume inspirations.’ Just for his dancers clothing line. 

They left shortly after that, Yuuri not sure of what he was to think about all this. He’d been the inspiration Victor needed to get back on top of his game in the fashion industry, because of him there will be a whole line dedicated to exotic dancing costumes, and he would be the first to model their clothing. It was exciting. 

Victor drove Yuuri back home to Christophe’s apartment. Getting out with the younger man and accompanying him to the apartment door. Once outside he gave Yuuri a kiss to the lips causing a red blush to appear on Yuuri’s cheek. 

Yuuri again thanked Victor before opening the door and stepping inside, Christophe was right on him from the moment he entered. Asking about how the date went, if Victor had treated him like the queen he is, and whether or not Yuuri thought him worthy of a second chance. The questions kept flying at him, Yuuri didn’t know which to answer first. 

Instead he placed his hand over Chris’ mouth to shush him, “it was good, but I’m tired so ask me tomorrow.” The blond groaned under Yuuri’s hand and rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t get to gossip about it with Phichit tonight then. 

In his bedroom Yuuri could see the sleeping form of his son. He removed the small amount of makeup from his face, took a top and some pyjama shorts from his draw and leaving to change in the bathroom. Once he’d brushed his teeth and washed his face further, Yuuri slipped back into the bedroom and into the double bed. 

The small body beside him shifted until Yuri was facing his Papa. Inches apart and he whispered, “was he good to you?” He asked. 

“Very.” Yuuri answered. Smoothing our the teens hair and kissing his forehead. “Why are you not asleep?” He asked. 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay when you got back.” Yuri admitted. 

“You know I’m the parent.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Sometimes that’s questionable.” The teen said casing Yuuri to laugh a little. That wasn’t a complete lie. 

“Go to sleep Yura, goodnight.” 

“Night Papa.”


	13. Chapter 13

Christophe stopped the car for Yuri who hopped out and waved a goodbye to the French speaking blond. “Have a good day kid!” He yelled out the window. Yuri gave once glance back before continuing to the side entrance of the school. He figured out that using the side door near the wet rooms it was quicker to get to his form room that was upstairs in the history rooms. 

Once there he flopped down in a seat near the wall and turned on his music. There was still thirty minutes until form started, he was usually early though. His black jacket was pulled around his small frame as he slumped in his seat. 

The next person in the room was a boy called Leo, he usually came in at twenty to, form started in five minutes, but it was rare that people actually turned up early for it. It seemed that everyone decided to fill the room at the same time: floods of students came into the room and sat down. A group of girls with terrible makeup skills and looking slightly too orange sat in the back... Yuri rolled his eyes... year nine girls were weird. Acting too old when they looked like they were ten years old. 

Finally the teacher came in and took the register, then informing them of a school assembly they needed to attend at ten to two instead of afternoon form time. They were allowed to leave after that. Yuri’s first lesson was science. He’d finally found his way around the school, it wasn’t too hard since it was a lot smaller then his last one. 

The first two lessons past by quickly, biology and maths first. He had English after break and then PE, lunch and finally religious education. During break he sat alone on his phone, not bothering to get anything to eat and settling with water. He was listening to music again and scrolling through social media. 

Finally the bell went and he set off to English, PE is what he had been looking forward to the most though. The gymnastics teacher let him stay at lunch to practise ballet or doing stretches. She was lovely women in her sixties, she had a slim figure and was still fairly flexible. Her features were soft unlike his ballet instructors, and she sometimes like to sit in and see Yuri’s routines. 

PE today was football. Yuri didn’t care much for the sport. He decided that kicking a ball around on a field trying to hit it into a goal was not his favourite, he disliked how muddy he got, and how nobody actually played to the rules. It just wasn’t fun. Rugby was no better, people tossing around a ball and barging into each other, it hurt. No he’d rather do ballet. Where he can stay indoors and clean. 

He sat on the sidelines with the other people who didn’t care much for the sport. None of them spoke though, they just sat on their phones. Yuri waited until twenty to and left to get the gym key from the teacher. The boys PE teacher dismissed him knowing he was going to do actual sport instead of sitting on the grass like the others. 

Yuri knocked on the girls changing room door, it was answered by a rather bossy looking female, she frowned at him and asked what he wanted. Yuri explained he was just here for their teacher, the female called back and asked the girls if they were all decent. After getting a yes, he was taken through the changing room and to the teachers office. 

“Yuri, you here for the gym key?” She asked with a big smile. 

Yuri nodded, “Please, I’ll bring it back at ten to two.” He said. 

“Of course, I may come and watch some of it later, I’ve been composing a routine for the teams floor work, I think you could help with that.” She said. Yuri just nodded and got the key off her. He went through the girls changing room again, trying not to make eye contact with any of them. Once out he let out a heavy sigh and went to the gym. 

There was a few mirrors along one wall as of it was a small dance studio. He took his jacket off and trainers. His black yoga pants and grey top covered his body. He slipped on his split sole canvas ballet shoes, which he wore for practise. Then removed the earphones from his phone and turned the music up. 

He would warm up to the first three, then start his routine for the forth one. He bent this way and that, stretching every muscle carefully and properly. Once he was done he got into his first position. 

A few step sequences first, he moved with ease along the floor, his hands outstretched and joining again at the finger tips so his arms made a basket, then he spun lifting one leg, to slow himself and make it easier to move out, he slowly moved his arms out to the side and his leg. He carried on with his step sequence, then a jump. He spun in the air and landed it with ease, throwing himself back into the steps before taking off for a spread eagle jump. 

The song came to an end and Yuri stopped. He walked over to his phone and turned the music off while he grabbed a drink. 

A clap from the door caused him to jump and put his bottle of water down. He turned to face another boy, although this one looked a lot older and taller. He was wearing his own clothes which meant he was in sixth form. He had black hair with a slight buzz cut at the bottom, and longer on the top. He was pale too. Wearing a black leather jacket, a red top, and some black jeans. A dark grey backpack was sling over one shoulder. 

Yuri frowned, he had no idea who this guy was, but he had no right to watch him without his permission. “What do you want, придурок.” Yuri sneered. 

The other smiled. “That’s not nice, I was just admiring your skill.” He said with a Disgusting smirk. 

“Чувак, it’s not nice to sneak up on people.” Yuri pointed out. Dropping his harsh voice. 

“My apologies. You were really good though, my dancing instructor has been trying to get me to perfect that spread eagle for months, guess I’m not flexible enough.” He shrugged. 

“That’s got nothing to do with me.” Yuri said looking bored. “What’s your name, придурок?”

“Well it’s not придурок that’s for sure, you know it’s not nice to call people moron so much.” The unnamed stranger smirked. Shit, Yuri thought, so he spoke Russian. “It’s Otabek, and yourself?” He asked. 

“Yuri.” He answered. 

“Hopefully I’ll see you around kid.” With that he left again. 

Yuri was a little flustered. His cheeks were defiantly flushed. Yuri cursed himself and turned back turning his music on and throwing himself into the routine. Stupid guy, Yuri refuses to get a school boy crush on someone four years older then him, and defiantly not someone as arrogant as him. 

Xxx

Yuuri walked over to the pole and gave it and experiment spin, he climbed further wrapping his legs around the metal and sitting back allowing it to spin, then carefully sliding down it and letting his black pleasers hit the floor again. 

“You seem tense.” JJ observed from the floor. He was looking up at Yuuri who was wearing his black sports shorts and a white baggy top. JJ was dressed similar but wearing a black top instead. He also went barefoot instead of using heals. 

“I can’t seem to get my grip right today, and I’m the opening act so it has to be good.” Yuuri said in panic. He never usually had a problem with getting on the pole, spinning or not he could do it in his sleep. However, it just wasn’t happening today. 

JJ gave it some thought, he asked Yuuri to do it again and watched his form, “hold on with your left hand instead of right.” He said. Yuuri followed, it worked. His balance corrected itself and he was spinning with ease again. 

Yuuri seductively slipped down the pole onto his knees, he then stood making sure to push his arse out nicely. “And there’s the inner sex god we all know and love.” It was Mila who spoke now, coming over with a wide smile. 

Yuuri blushed at her statement, “Thanks.” He mumbled. “The poles all yours JJ, I need to get ready.” Yuuri gave a final smile to the two before him, then Slipped through the back curtains to get ready for his performance. Luckily he was only on once tonight, so he wouldn’t have to worry about costume changed and whatnot. 

Christophe wasn’t working the bar tonight, instead he was watching Yuri at home. He had told Yuuri that Victor was coming over, but he’d make sure the two got along. It wasn’t like Yuuri was concerned that Victor would do anything towards his son, no, that just wasn’t in his nature. It was Yuri who would say nasty things and try make Victor feel awful for what he’d done to Yuuri. Although it had been a week since their date, and Yuuri was slowly starting to fall for the man again. 

Once in the changing room Yuuri sat down in front of his desk and mirror. First applying primer and then stating to apply the foundation, concealer, then a little bit of liquid contour and highlighter. He coated a nice thick layer of setting powder to his face, then went in with contour powder. Next was his eyes. He’d done his eyeliner darker in the day, all it needed was a touch up after he’d done his eyeshadow.

His costume tonight was green, so he went with some glittery green eyelids, and then a smokey green effect on the outside. He reapplied the liquid liner and some green pencil to his waterline. A white pencil line was placed under his liner wing, before putting some highlighter on. 

Yuuri moved his head from the left to right to make sure the highlighter was prominent. Once satisfied with his makeup job, he sprayed some hairspray onto his face to keep his look in place. Green lipstick was applied to his lips, making them look bigger then they actually were. He popped his lips for good measure. 

Next was his hair, Yuuri pushed it back and used some hair gel that had glitter inside it to keep it in place. He felt amazing. 

His costume had a strap around the neck, and the top ended just below his nipples. As if it was a bra. The body of the costume was green sequins all over it that shined in the light. It was possibly once if his most revealing costumes he had. The bottom was some very short green shorts, with a green chiffon wrap tied one side, and then going down a little longer on one leg. The length of it came just below his perfectly round bum. Green glittery pleasers were on his feet, and Yuuri was ready. Feelings and looking amazing. 

Yuuri waited until Celestine came to his changing room to tell him he was needed on stage in five minutes. He left with heels clicking against the floor. As soon as the music came on and Eros’ name rang out through the speakers he walked through the curtains. 

There was already a very big crowd. Eros smirked at the audience. He would show them a performance they’d never forget. The music came on in thumping beats. Eros strutting down the stage, swinging his hips and pushing his heals to the stage floor so they made a loud click. Finally he reached the pole, rubbing up it sensually before starting to climb. 

The audience went wild as soon as he dipped to turn upside down, Eros held on with both hands as he spread his legs wide, into a spilt. More cheers and whistles could be heard from the onlookers. 

He got back up the right way around by flipping backwards on the pole, then sliding down it, letting his heals click on the floor. 

The routine was one of his best yet, he enjoyed choreographing this one with Phichit. The Thai man had but in a lot of effort to help perfect this. And that’s what it was, perfection. Every move was carefully planned, thought out, and it all flowed together in one. 

Eros looked amazing, even without the pole he still had the crowd salivating at the sight of his round arse and juicy thighs, his slim torso and abs that looked so delicious. He was the embodiment of sex appeal in that very moment. 

The song was nearing its end, Eros strutted his way back to his starting point, before throwing a smirk to the crowd and leaving back stage. 

As soon as he entered his changing room Celestine clapped his hand on Yuuri’s back, “that was brilliant as always Yuuri!” He beamed. 

“T-thanks.” Yuuri blushed. 

“Also JJ needs an extra backup dancer, and I was hoping you’d do one more solo show since Isabelle called in sick.” Celestine asked. 

Yuuri didn’t want to turn down the opportunity to get more money, “yeah sure, I’ll let Christophe know that I will be late home.” Yuuri said. 

He was given his share of the money before changing into dark green shorts and a white crop top. He changed his shoes to dark green heal instead of pleasers too. Once he was ready Yuuri went back out and started serving customers. 

Christophe had texted him back saying it was fine, and that Victor ended up not going over since his work colleagues dragged him out instead. Him and Yuri were playing on the Xbox and would probably be up all night on the game anyway. Yuuri didn’t mind though, his son didn’t usually stay off school for no reason, but if he was too tired for it tomorrow Yuuri wouldn’t mind the one off. 

His work shift was going amazingly well, too well in fact. All the customers were lovely, and a girl even complimented him on his makeup. They’d got into a conversation about what contour and highlight he used. He was actually enjoying his shift tonight. 

That was until a certain group of people walked in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short!!!

Not only did Victor freaking Nikiforov walk through those doors looking like a thousand pounds, but all a group of men all well dressed and possibly earned more money in one day then Yuuri did in a year. 

One man was tall with spiked up hair at the front, a slim figure and pale skin. His eyes were brown, and suit was a light grey colour. Another was smaller with darker skin and dark brown hair, brown eyes. His build wasn’t as athletic looking as that of Victor or The first black haired man Yuuri had seen walk in. 

There was an older man, who was bald and had red rimmed glasses on, he was starting to show signs of age through wrinkles around his eyes and forehead area. The next person he spotted was a short women with dark brown hair tied into a neat pony tail. Her eyes were light brown and her skin had a small bit of colour to it, but mostly pale. Next there was a slightly older women with dark hair and eyes, she looked tired and fed up in all honesty, as if she was bored of being here already. 

Yuuri watched as the group of six took a seat in one of the round booths at the side of the room. That was the section he was suppose to be serving tonight. Mustering up all the courage and Eros he could find, Yuuri walked over there. Making sure to swing his hips and look confident, radiating sex appeal as he went. 

He stopped beside the table and glanced at the people around it, his eyes finally landing on Victors who looked apologetic. He’d tried to convince his work colleagues to go somewhere else, knowing that Yuuri would find the situation uncomfortable. But they hadn’t listened and proceeded to the club anyway. 

“Hey, my names Eros, can I get you any drinks?” He asked in a smooth tone. Keeping his eyes away from Victor and letting Eros have full control tonight. 

The long list of drinks was taken and Yuuri proceeded to write them down. Also getting each persons name as he did so, since he’d been so kind to introduce himself. The tall dark haired man was called Georgi, the shorter second man was Hasashi, Josef was the older bald man, and kanako was the young female, leaving the elder female who was Min-soo. Not that Yuuri would actually remember all those names, but it was nice of them to introduce themselves. 

He gave the drinks to the table and stopped when Kanako spoke up, “Do you offer any private dances? Maybe a lap dance?” She asked with a smirk. These people would pay well he knew that much, but her smirk had some more mischievous meaning behind it. 

“Hmm, not sure you could afford me.” Eros said with his own smirk and small wink. He saw the way Victor shifted in his seat, and decided that maybe this would be a fun shift after all. 

“Name your price sweetheart.” Kanako challenged, she was good. Eros decided that maybe he could get along with this female. 

“Pick your poison first.” Eros shot back. 

“My friend here,” she clapped Victors shoulder, “he’s been so stressed all day, I’m sure twenty minutes of your time could cure that.” She offered. 

Eros looked Victor up and down, giving the table a show. He pretended to debate and weight out his options for a moment. “This silver haired beauty can ride for free.” Eros bent slow to whisper in Victor, “if they’re wanting a good show, then they’ll get one.” Victor blushed a bright red which had Eros grinning. 

Victor was completely starstruck by the younger mans words. The way Yuuri- no Eros was pressed against him just slightly. The light touches he gave throughout the small talk he was having with Kanako and Georgi. He really was something else. Eros would be the death of Victor in all the right ways. His head was swimming, feeling like all his thoughts and senses were clouded with the pleasurable burn of Eros’ fingers along his back. 

“Do I get a dance?” Hasahi asked, speaking for the first time. He’d been carefully studying the males form before him. Smooth creamy skin that was begging to be marked, black hair that was just waiting to be messed up by his own hands. 

“Are you willing to pay?” Came Eros’ reply. The smirk that dotted his lips almost had Hasahi panting.

“Definitely.” He nodded. 

“Since you’re so eager, how about forty five for fifteen minutes?” Eros asked. 

The response he got was an eager nod, Josef and Min-soo stood to let him out. Eros gave Victor a wink before taking his colleagues hand and leading him to a private room. 

Victor just sat and watched Eros walk away, swinging his hips and looking amazing. He tried not to think about how sexy Eros would look, climbing the pole, pushing his perfect arse out and teasing his work friend to no end. 

Those fifteen minutes seemed like the longest fifteen minutes of his life. Victor sat and waited for Eros to return. A different waitress had given them refills of their drinks. Eros must have given her the list before he left. Victor sipped on his fruity cocktail, it tasted like artificial strawberry flavouring and vanilla. 

A few other acts came on the stage. Before he knew it Hasahi was back looking flustered and happy, however, there was no sight of Eros. Before Victor could even begin to ask where their waiter had gone the lights went down at the stage. Leaving most of the room in darkness for a small period of time. 

They came back on and three people were stood in cages on the stage. They were wearing matching outfits, a small black latex skirt and matching tight crop tops that showed off more then they covered. They were all wearing black leather knee high heals boots, along with leather fingerless gloves. Victor watched as a man in an open white shirt and a black tie loose around his next, strutted over to the pole. He was in some short black shorts, hair slightly messy, and no shoes on. He had slightly olive skin and beautiful abs. 

Victor looked a little harder and realised the person in the middle cage was Yuuri- or Eros was more like it. He was being a back up dancer. The other two either side of him were girl with long hair and pushed up boobs. 

The music started and they all began to move, hands on the bars of the cage and legs slightly spread, they began to bend down and slowly move down the wall of the cage. 

They looked so good, he looked so good. Yuuri- Eros made Victor want to run from his seat and lock their lips together in the most passionate kiss he would ever have. He was so gorgeous. Eyes slight hooded as if he was clouded by sex and lost in pure bliss. 

He remembered that look from the time he’d spent with Yuuri, that one night is pure passion they’d shared. How Yuuri had been so trusting and willing for him. His hands had found their way into Victors hair, while his hips kept a steady pace bouncing up and down, rolling and moaning. He’d looked so good then, Victor felt like he was reliving that whole moment. Right up until the end of the performance. Victor was defiantly supporting a very obvious erection. He’d have to try and hide or calm that down if he was going to get up.


	15. Chapter 15

“Ah-hhh-“ 

“Let me hear you.” The hand that was covering Yuuri’s mouth was moved, pushed down and held above his head. His back arched. Blissful words coming out in Japanese, he couldn’t control his words anymore, all hopes actually understanding the foreign language were lost. 

“ M-Motto hayaku...” Yuuri panted, “Motto hayaku- v-vi-ahh.” 

“Russian love, I can’t understand you.” The silver haired man who was atop Yuuri and buried deep within his warmth whispered into the younger mans ear. 

“Быстрее...” Yuuri translated after a moment of having to think. “V-Vitya, Быстрее.” 

“As you wish.” Victor smirked and sped his actions up like Yuuri had asked. The plead for him to go faster and faster became almost too much, knowing how much Yuuri needed this, how much he wanted this. The feeling, mentally and physically of having Yuuri so close and trusting again. Three weeks after Victors apology and he was already trusting him with his body again. Victor felt blessed to put it simply. He was completely in love with this Japanese man under him. 

The sounds that filled Victors ears was like listening to the sweetest music. He’d give anything to hear them forever. To have Yuuri looking so beautifully wrecked beneath him, completely broken under Victor touch. He just wanted to take a picture of the orgasmic face that was currently belonging to Yuuri. He wouldn’t do that though, he’d have to show Yuuri how much he loved him so he could keep the man forever. 

Yuuri’s panting sped up, Victor knew it was coming to an end soon. As soon as Yuuri painted his stomach white the sight was almost too much for Victor. He carried on moving his hips at the same brutal pace, feeling his own end nearing. The whine coming from Yuuri was overstimulated, and absolutely amazing. 

Victor gripped the sheets just above Yuuri’s shoulders, he stopped his thrusting and felt as he came undone inside of Yuuri. The feeling of this caused another whine to leave Yuuri’s lips. 

Victor pulled out and flopped down next to Yuuri on the bed, who looked amazingly fucked and very sleepy. Victor took his dark red shirt from the floor and tipped some water from the bottle on his bedside table onto it. He then proceeded to clean off Yuuri’s stomach, legs, and everything between. He used the clean half of the shirt to wipe his own body down before throwing it back to the floor. 

The Japanese man was already half asleep, Victor pulled him into his chest and let Yuuri rest his head into Victors chest. Soon his breathing evened out and he was in a deep sleep. Victor smiled, and planted a kiss to his forehead. 

Yuuri had not realised he’d fallen asleep, until he woke up. He was confused at first as to where he was. The room around himself was not familiar to him. The big king sized bed in white sheets that had a grey flowery patten on them, the curtains were grey as well. 

He sat up and looked around himself, the floor was wooden laminate and the room was rather big, a window on one side of the room that was clearly big, and through the open curtains he could see that the Window can be opened to climb out onto a small balcony. The walls were white with a silver floral wall paper feature wall. 

The furniture consisted of the very large and comfortable bed, a big wardrobe with a full length mirror on one of the doors, along with matching bedside tables and draws. A white fluffy carpet was on the floor at the foot of the bed, a white plastic chest sat on top of it against the bed at the bottom. 

Yuuri panicked for a moment looking between the brown wooden door and the sheets over his legs. The movement on the other side of the bed caused him to jump, Yuuri looked over and saw a sleeping Victor, moving to lay on his side facing Yuuri, away from the sun. He groaned and draped an arm around Yuuri’s hips. 

As soon as he saw Victor Yuuri relaxed. The memory of the previous night coming back to him, Yuuri blushed. Victor stirred beside him more and soon clear blue eyes were blinking open looking at Yuuri. Victor smiled and snuggled closer to Yuuri’s hips as he was still sitting up. “Morning.” His voice was a little scratchy with sleep, and his hair slightly messy. He still looked completely gorgeous though. 

Yuuri smiled, “good morning.” He blushed. 

“You called me Vitya.” Victor said in his sleepy voice. 

“I’m sorry?” Yuuri frowned in confusion. 

“Last night, you called me Vitya.” Victor said he leant over and kissed Yuuri’s hips, moving to his stomach that was still bare, slowly climbing up and trailing kisses until he reached Yuuri’s lips. Their mouths locked in a passionate embrace. The cover fell from Victors body and his abs could be seen, Yuuri taking the opportunity to reach out and trail his hand over the hardened lines. “I’m completely in love with you.” He whispered between their kiss. 

Yuuri pulled back and stared at Victor. At no point in his life has anyone ever told Yuuri that they were in love with him. Victor got concerned and placed his hand on Yuuri’s cheek, cupping his face, “What’s wrong? Did I say something that upset you?” Victor asked leaning in a little closer. 

Yuuri shook his head, “n-no. It’s just- nobody has ever said that to me before.” He said honestly. His cheeks red and eyes filling with tears in happiness. 

“You deserve to be told that everyday Yuuri.” Victor said with no hint of dishonesty in his words. 

“I-I love you too.” Yuuri whispered. It was Victors turn to be shocked now. Sure he’d said it to Yuuri, but he wasn’t expecting him to say it back. He got over the shock of it quicker then Yuuri had, immediately going back to kissing the man before him. On the lips, the cheek, the neck, chest, back to his lips. 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Victor whispered. 

“What?” Yuuri asked wide eyed. 

“Please, let me be able to call you my boyfriend. Show you how much you deserve to be loved, cherished, you’re so amazing Yuuri.” Victor whispered. 

Yuuri started to nod slowly, their foreheads still pressed together, “Yes.” He whispered. Victor went right back to kissing his lips. 

Xxx

Victor took Yuuri and Yuri our for dinner. He dropped Yuuri off at Christophe’s apartment first so he could get ready. Once Yuri came home from school he was told to get dressed nicely for dinner since they were going out. He agreed with only a small complaint that he didn’t think he could spend an entire dinner sitting across from an old man (also known as Victor Nikiforov). 

Yuuri dressed in a dark blue button down short sleeved shirt, the collar had a white line where the stitching was, and the same on his sleeves. The buttons were white too. He put on some skinny black jeans and some black dress shoes. His hair was pushed back and he put some concealer under his eyes to get rid of the dark circles there. He decided to wear glasses tonight instead of contacts, he was sick of wearing them all the time for work anyway. 

Yuri was dressed in a white polo shirt that had a small logo on the breast pocket, he slipped on some dark blue skinny jeans along with it and left the t-shirt untucked. Some plain black pumps were on his feet. He combed through his hair, and then clipped some back in a half up-half down style: using a silver clip that his Grandfather had given him once as a joke, and now he wore it for any special occasions. It wasn’t much of a special occasion, but he knew Yuuri and Victor had become more then just dates from the way Yuuri had smiled and said they were being taken out to dinner, as if they were going on a family outing. Besides Yuuri would be happy with the effort he made. 

Once he was dressed Yuri went back into the bedroom he was sharing with his papa and sat on the bed, watching Yuuri applying mascara and some lip gloss that enhanced the colour of his lips without actually painting them a drastic red. 

“Can you do my makeup?” He asked still watching Yuuri. 

His Papa stopped for a moment and looked back at his son, a small smile came onto his lips. Yuri was taking interest in things he did now, and he was exploring different aspects of his life since he was growing. “Sure, anything in particular?” He asked with a slight head tilt. 

“Um, concealer, a-and that stuff that makes your lashes look really long maybe.. some of the black pencil too.” Yura said. 

Yuuri gathered what he needed and crouched down in front of his son. The concealer wasn’t something he actually needed, but he decided to amuse him and let Yuri give it a try anyway. He put it under and around his eyes, and also on the bridge of his nose just to make it look a little sharper. That was all blended in together. 

“Just tilt your head up and keep your eyes open, it will feel weird and your eyes may water, but I won’t hurt you I promise.” Yuuri said. The first time applying pencil liner to the waterline always felt weird, everyone’s eyes watered because they weren’t used to it. 

Yuri nodded. His Papa was very gentle with him, giving space for him to blink between strokes of the pencil. He only put it on the top waterline since Yuri had said he didn’t want it on the bottom. Next was mascara, again not a lot was applied, but enough so there was a slight difference. 

“Beautiful.” Yuuri said pecking a kiss to Yuri’s forehead, who in return scrunched his nose and moved back. Causing Yuuri to laugh and roll his eyes just slightly. 

They were ready to go after that. Christophe was in work so Yuuri made sure to lock the apartment door while also taking his keys and phone. He gave Yuri a reassuring smile, who in turn smiled back just a little to show he was okay. That was good enough. 

They got downstairs and waited outside their apartment complex, only having to be there for five minutes as Victor pulled up at seven o’clock, right on time. 

Yuri got in the back while his Papa sat in the front. “Evening.” Victor greeted. He looked in the mirror and began to pull out of the space he’d parked in, then taking off down the road, “Yura how was School?” 

Yuri jumped at being addressed, “y-yeah, it was fine.” Yuri shrugged. 

“He moved schools actually, seems to be liking this one better.” Yuuri said clearly proud of his son. 

“Really? How is it working out for you?” Victor asked. 

“I made friends, I guess that’s alright.” Yuri shrugged. “Everyone knows everyone because it’s so small though, it’s weird.” 

Victor laughed at that. “Well what’s important is that you like it, and nobody is bullying you there... right?” He sounded genuinely concerned as he said that. 

Yuri nodded, “right, no, nobody is bullying me.” He muttered. 

Victor nodded and smiled. The rest of the ride consisted of the radio playing through silence. Luckily it wasn’t long though, they soon pulled into a parking space and jumped out the car. Victor locking it as they walked through the car park to the restaurant. 

Inside Victor gave his name and a women directed them to a table. It was nice and had some light classical music playing in the background of conversations around the space. There was a bar, and the kitchen on the other side of the dining area. Tables covered in white cloth with plates, cutlery, and glasses already neatly set out. They were each handed a menu after sitting, the waitress taking order for drinks. Yuuri and Victor both opted for water, while Yuri asked for orange juice, he wasn’t big on fizzy drinks. 

They all scanned the menus, it seemed no matter what they ordered it would be an expensive bill just for the three of them. It all sounded amazing though, from the salads to the steaks. Victor had eaten there plenty of times to know what was good, he already knew what he was having so didn’t bother opening up his own menu. 

“What you guys getting?” Victor asked. 

“Chicken salad.” Yuuri said. No matter how good all the other food sounded, he still had a figure to maintain, and an issue of easily putting weight on. He’d stick to the safe option for now. 

“Same.” Yuri nodded. He’d not eaten again in school, and honestly wasn’t feeling all too hungry himself. Plus he had to stay fit and healthy for skating. 

“You can get more then a salad you know, the steak and potatoes is amazing.” Victor said, he just wanted to make sure they weren’t getting salad because it was one of the cheapest things on the menu. 

“No thanks, I put weight on way too easily.” Yuuri said shaking his head slightly. 

“I’m just not that hungry.” Yura added in for himself. 

Victor shrugged and smiled, “it’s okay, I was just making sure you knew you could get anything.”

Their orders were taken by the same waitress that led the to their table. She also gave them drinks and was soon off to put in their order. 

“So when are you going to tell me that you’re a real couple now?” Yuri asked sipping on juice as if it was nothing. He watched the panic rise in Yuuri’s eyes and had to hold back a laugh, Victor looked completely shocked as well. 

“Y-you, wa-wait, excuse me?” Yuuri didn’t know how to ask him how he knew, or why he was so calm about it. He’d been waiting until the end of dinner to tell him, so he could see how well him and Victor would get along. 

“It’s obvious.” Yuri shrugged. “So it’s true?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered. “But I promise Yura you are always first, this doesn’t change that.” Yuuri said trying to rid his son of any fears of neglect. Of course there was none though, no matter who Yuuri was or was not with he knew he’d always be priority number one. 

“Obviously. You don’t leave me alone.” Yuri said rolling his eyes. To Anyone else it may have looked like Yuri was a spoilt brat who knew he’d always get his way. But Yuuri knew he was just trying to act tough, his pride was too precious for girlie ‘chick flick’ moments. 

“I’m your Papa, I’m suppose to fuss over you.” Yuuri reminded him. 

“Whatever, just know that I won’t be calling that old man Papa too.” He said giving a glance to Victor. 

“And I am completely okay with that.” Victor said. He looked more relieved then anything actually, it meant Yuri had accepted him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big time skip!!!!! :p   
> Thank you for your lovely comments and Kudos!   
> Btw this could be a little triggering, alcohol, and forced drug use, plus bullying.

At age fourteen Yuri won the junior GPF, then at age fifteen he won again at the senior, making world records. Yuuri was ecstatic to say the least, even Victor was there celebrating. It felt good, amazing. The banquet had ended with Yuri getting drunk for the first time, against Yuuri’s wishes of course, but Victor kept sneaking him drinks. 

Yuri decided to take a break while he did his exams before further education started, now seventeen he was getting ready for the next GPF, constantly training and practising. Victor helped with Choreographing and workouts, while Yuuri helped him on the ice perfecting his moves and helping him become the best he can be. 

They moved into Victors apartment a year after him and Yuuri got together, it was huge, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms one attached to Victors bedroom and the other next door to the open kitchen. 

The dining room was a separate room, a glass top table and black leather chairs, a vase of fake white roses in the middle on top of a cream coloured runner. The walls were white and floor a dark wood. The kitchen was black and white, black flooring and white cabinets, the oven was black along with the fridge. There was a few open cupboards where spices where neatly placed, or plates stacked nicely. 

The living room had a grey leather sofa with royal blue cushions, a light wooden coffee table with royal blue coasters, on top of a cream carpet. There was draws and side tables with lamps that had matching blue shades, the curtains also blue with a massive window. 

Yuri’s room had a double bed with black sheets and grey covers, his floor was wooden laminate and dark. He had a wooden wardrobe and some draws that matched opposite his bed, with a TV and console on top of it. His room was messy, clothes all over the floor, and his school stuff scattered everywhere. 

Currently Yuri was getting ready for a party he was only going to because Victor and Yuuri said it would be good for socialising a bit and being a real teenager, getting drunk and having fun. Breaking a few rules that wouldn’t get him arrested, but that he could look back on and laugh at the memories. 

He’d dressed in some white skinny jeans and a black and white checkered top. Over that he had on a black long thin jacket, complimented by some black high tops that had a black and white checkered design on the top and on the laces. He’d asked Yuuri to do his makeup a little, which he’d become accustom to wearing. A black smokey eye look and some light foundation. He wore his hair in a half up half down style, the up part being braided. 

“Do I look okay?” Yuri asked standing in front of the full length mirror in Yuuri and Victors room. 

“You look amazing Yura.” Yuuri said with a small smile. “Is Minami going?” He asked. 

“Yeah, don’t be fooled though he can be a bad influence.” Yuri smirked. 

“You’re a bad influence, that kids Mum told me he was so sweet, my son corrupted him.” Yuuri joked with a small laugh. Yuri was laughing to and just shrugged as if it was nothing. “Be safe tonight yeah?” Yuuri said standing before his son. 

“Don’t worry I will.” Yuri reassured the man. 

Victor drove Yuri to the party while his fiancé was working. He stopped outside a big house where people where dancing inside or chatting outside, the music blaring. He thanked Victor and jumped out of the car, promising to call if he had any trouble, otherwise he had told his Papa and Victor he would be getting a taxi home with Minami. 

Once inside he spotted Minami in the kitchen. He couldn’t quiet see what it looked like with all the people though, there was a breakfast bar and drinks on the units. Plus an open backdoor to the garden with more people outside there, and a pool. This guy had a pool. 

“Yuri you did come!” Minami threw himself at Yuuri hugging him. He was already slightly tipsy, a plastic white cup in hand full of some alcoholic substance. “Let’s get you a drink!” He grinned and pulled Yuri more into the kitchen. He made a drink that Yuri was pretty sure was eighty percent vodka, but like Victor said he is Russian, vodka is his blood. 

He sipped on the drink as Minami dragged him around to greet their other friends. Both Guang-Hong and Leo were together in the living room. Leo was the taller of the two and had lighter brown hair then that of Guang-Hong. Both with brown eyes. Leo wore a white top and a red bomer jacket, along with black skinny jeans. Guang-Hong was in blue jeans and a white button down short sleeves shirt. 

They saw him and greeted him with cheers, “the Russian Fairy came!” Leo cheered. Yuri just had to laugh at that. The name had came about after Guang-Hong had come across a YouTube video of his winning GPF junior skate. 

“Drink up!” Minami tipped Yuri’s cup to his lips, forcing him to down his drink. Yuri finished it with his friends cheering. 

“Thought I heard trouble.” The four turned to see Seung-Gil smirking to them. He was in black jeans and a black top. His black hair was slightly messy too. “My favourite punk finally made it, huh.” He was four years older then Yuri, while Minami and Guang-Hong were a year older then him and Leo was three years older. Although two of them were now out of school they all still hung around all the time. 

Seung-Gil turned to kiss Yuri’s cheek. Their friends had tried relentlessly to get the two together, even thinking that they may have had a secret relationship at one point. As it turned out it was just Seung-Gil who had a thing for Yuri and not the other way around. 

They carried on drinking and dancing together, a few people Yuri didn’t know but recognised came to dance and talk with them. Yuri was surprisingly having a good time, he was actually enjoying himself. He thought that maybe Yuuri and Victor were right about needing this experience with his friends. 

Yuri excuses himself to go the toilet, he walked upstairs where a girl had told him the bathroom was. Once he finished up and made sure his makeup was still looking good he left again, feeling more refreshed after a moment away from the crowd and music. 

Not looking where he was going Yuri walked right into somebody. They caught him before he could fall back and smiled down at him. The body was dressed in a dark red top and a black leather jacket, along with some skinny black ripped jeans, plus biker books. He had black hair with a buzz cut and brown eyes. 

The person smirked to him, “welcome to my party Yuri, your friends said you weren’t coming.” 

“O-Otabek? Sorry.” Yuri blushed and moved back from the much taller Male. Otabek had left school a while ago now, he was twenty one, but still kept in touch with a lot of people from the high school like many other did, and tried to speak to Yuri from time to time. 

“No need to be, I honestly didn’t think you’d come.” Otabek smiled down to the younger Male. 

“I wasn’t going to, m-my Papa sort of told me to go and have fun like a normal seventeen year old.” He said nervously laughing. Then mentally slapping himself for rambling. 

“Well I’m glad you came, can I get you a drink?” Otabek asked. Yuri nodded and allowed the other to pull him down the stairs and into the kitchen. He passed his four friends on the way past, Minami giving him a wink and Leo a thumbs up. They’d been behind Otabek finding him, of course they had. 

He got his drink and stayed in the kitchen speaking with Otabek, he’d come to realise that Otabek was actually pretty easy to talk to him. He’d found out that Otabek had qualified for the GPF and even competed in the years that Yuri had taken as a break, he was also going into the season coming up along with Yuri. 

“Otabek, we’re stealing you for a moment!” A girl with long brown hair came over. Otabek seemed to have no say in it as he was pulled away, promising to be back. 

Yuri was alone not sure what to do now. People were all around dancing and drinking. A few had come over and introduced themselves, although Yuri was hardly paying attention, instead he was hoping that Otabek would be back as soon as possible. 

Instead what he got was the presence of a very flirty and obviously drunk guy, he was saying words Yuri couldn’t quite understand through the slurred alcohol. He said something about Yuri’s makeup that went right over the Russians head, he honestly did not know what to do, he was uncomfortable in his presence and hoped that Otabek would be coming back soon to save him from this awkward interaction. 

The guy pulled Yuri out of the kitchen and upstairs, passing the blonde a cup of spirit that was mixed with lemonade. The guy before him urged him to drink up, Yuri complied but only because he didn’t want him to force the drink down his throat instead. He was actually pretty scared of what might happen if he didn’t listen. 

When the Guy just continued to glare at him Yuri down the rest of the drink, coughing a little and not feeling to good about it. After a minute he started to feel a little dizzy, he’d not even drank that much, but his head was spinning and his limbs felt too heavy for his body. He heard a knocking on the door and soon two other guys he didn’t know were in the room as well laughing, one pushed him down onto a mattress. 

He felt awful, as if he was going to be sick. Yuri felt sick, his body didn’t feel like his own either. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn’t remover much. He felt pain going through his side and on his cheek as if someone had hit him, there was laughing and the sound of a phone camera clicking away. He remembered his top had been removed by someone who was not himself. He honestly couldn’t do much to help himself though. 

The door opened with a loud thud, “What the fuck are you doing?” An angry voice rang through the room. Otabek stormed in, grabbing the first guy he could reach and throwing him back towards the door. The second guy was given a punch to the face and the third guys phone was thrown against the wall so it shattered the screen forcing the device to shut down, not being able to boot up again. 

He three guys ran from the room before they could cause more damage, Otabek was just happy he’d got there when he did, Yuri’s skin was littered in bruises and cuts, his hair was messy and makeup smudge. Otabek helped him sit up, he grabbed his top from the floor and used it to wipe away some blood and the makeup on his face. 

“Hey, hey it’s alright, come on.” Otabek whispered helping Yuri up off the bed. 

Yuri was slowly coming back around, panic rose up in him. His breathing became heavy and his hands started to shake, he was crying again. “I-I need to go- I-I w-want to go h-home.” Yuri cried. He grabbed his top from the bed and pulled it on with shaky hands, he quickly grabbed his long thin jacket and phone off the floor where it had fallen from his pocket. 

Quickly Yuri took off, running from the room. Otabek was calling for him to stop and let him take care of his cuts at least before he went, he didn’t want the younger passing out or something. He ran right into Seung-Gil, who put his hand on Yuri’s shoulder to steady him. 

“Yuri what’s wrong? Minami was looking for you, are you alright?” He rushed out. 

Yuri just shook his head and ran away from his friend. With much difficulty he managed to unlock his phone and go through his contacts, pulling up Yuuri’s number and calling it. It rang right through though. He was still in work. Instead of trying again he called Victor- who picked up after the third ring. 

“Yura? You alright?” Victor asked. He was concerned because Yuri had said he’d only call if he had any trouble. 

“N-no,” He stuttered out through tears. At the sound of the younger ones Voice Victor grew more concerned. “C-can you p-pick me up please. I want to come home.” He was full on crying now. “Please.” 

“Of course, I’m on my way I promise.” Victor hung up. 

Yuri started to walk up the road the way Victor would come, hoping to meet him sooner. He was still crying and everything still hurt too. Yuri’s stomach turned and he had to stop to throw up, he did so into a drain that was conveniently there on the road. 

It just so happened that Victor decided to pull up at that very moment. He jumped out the car and rubbed Yuri’s back, holding his hair and trying to sooth him. Once he’d finished being sick more tears came flowing from his eyes. He went into Victor needing the comfort. 

“I want Papa.” Yuri cried, “Papa.” He muttered against Victors clothes. 

“We will go get him okay, can you tell me what happened?” Victor asked pulling Yuri into the car. The younger one just shook his head and continue to cry for Yuri. 

They started to drive and had to stop once so Yuri could be sick again. They pulled up outside the club, Victor going in to find Yuuri. The blond Russian was left in the car alone. His phone had not stopped buzzing with calls and texts, he didn’t bother to answer them though. Before that guy had taken him upstairs he’d been having such a goodnight. 

He opened the Photo album on his phone trying to find the selfies he’d taken with his friends, instead being greeted by picture and videos of what had taken place about thirty minutes ago. Yuri clenched the phone in his hand and started to cry harder. After throwing up his mind was more clear, and these Photos and videos could show him what had happened. He was just thankful his pants had not been removed and that Otabek had come. 

Looking outside into the cold night Yuri stopped his Papa and Victor leaving the club, Yuuri wearing Victor long black coat and some fishnet tights with black heals. Yuri jumped out the car immediately and ran over to his Papa, hugging him close around the waist. 

“Yura, oh god, my little Yuri what happened?” Yuuri asked kissing the top of Yuri’s head and hugging him back. 

His son never replied though. He soon managed to coax him back into the car, getting in the back with him and letting the almost adult to fall asleep, his head on Yuuri’s knee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear something up: the thing with Yuri and the three guys is not a rape thing, it’s bullying and abuse because he was wearing makeup. The guys are homophobic.   
> I have never and will never write that sort of thing, the very act of typing the word makes me feel sick, it’s disgusting and hurtful and not something that should be taken lightly.   
> Sorry for any confusion I just really needed to clear up that this was an act of homophobia. (Not like that’s something to take lightly either)   
> Sorry for the sort chapter! Better ones to come I promise <3

“He had cuts and bruises all over his stomach, and face.” Eren whispered. He’d just left Yuri’s bedroom with the teen asleep. He’d asked Yuuri to stay with him until he fell asleep, they’d not spoke at all though just lay together on the bed. Yuuri tried not to stare at the bruises on his sons chest as he changed his top, or along his arms when he’d curled into his body. 

Yuuri had removed the braid from Yuri’s hair and gently brushed his fingers through his blond locks. He’d fallen asleep after about an hour of just lying there. When Yuuri left the room Victor was sat on the sofa waiting for him. He’d gone and sat next to him. Victors arm going around Yuuri’s shoulders. 

“Did he tell you what happened?” Victor asked. 

“No.” Yuuri shook his head, he then held up Yuri’s phone, “he said there are Videos and Pictures on here, I don’t think he remembers much of what happened, he’d just said he drank a drink one of the guys gave him and then he got really dizzy.” 

“They drugged him.” Victor stated, he was pretty sure that’s what had happened anyway, it made sense. Yuri had said he’d only had three drinks, after the third he’d almost passed out: getting really dizzy and feeling sick. Victor had seen Yuri knock back bottle after bottle of beer before without effect, he drank vodka like it was water sometimes, and shots went down smoothly. 

Yuuri nodded at Victors statement. “I don’t know if I want to watch this, but he said he wanted me to.” Yuuri said. 

Victor didn’t reply, he knew Yuuri would watch it because Yuri had asked him too. He’d sit and be with him for it of course. With shaky hands the Japanese man unlocked the phone and went to the photo gallery. He scrolled until the first picture of the night which was a selfie of Yura at home ready for the party. The others of him and his friends laughing and smiling, one guy with black hair Yuuri knew as Seung-Gil was kissing his cheek in a groups photo. 

Then came the other ones. They’d taken a photo of Yuri on the mattress, and then another of a fairly tall guy reasoning his fist up ready to bring it down. Yuuri flinched a little and continued through them. 

A video played, a lot of it was Yuri slurring out the word ‘stop’ or ‘no’. The guys were hitting him, pulling his hair. One was recording on the other side of his bed laughing, but he never touched Yuri. It was the guy without a phone and the one holding Yuri’s that we’re doing the damage. 

“Faggot!” One of them called him, “you had this coming, showing up to a party in slutty makeup, we’re just trying to knock some sense into you.” He then spat right at Yuri. More words were being called out to him. Harsh words as well. 

Yuuri couldn’t watch anymore, he such the phone of and just watched the black screen for a moment. His eyes filled with tears, and then he was crying. Victor held him closer and let Yuuri cry for what seemed like ages. At some point he turned more into Victors hold so he could bury his head on Victors clothes. 

“They did that to Yuri,” he muttered, “my son, they hurt him.” 

“Shhh...” Victor tried to sooth him by rubbing Yuuri’s back and kissing the top of his head, “I know love, i can’t express how wrong that is, to our little Yura to.” He leant back a little and lifted Yuuri’s face to look at him, “we have to be there for Yuri though okay.” Yuuri nodded. Victor kissed his lips and gave him a small smile, “he’ll be okay, he’s got the best Papa in the world.” 

“Vitya, I convinced him to go to that party, if I’d just left it alone it would never have happened.” He whispered. More tears fell, however, Yuuri hardly noticed them now. 

“You were just trying to get him to have fun instead of stressing over work and skating.” Victor brushed his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “You wanted him to have normal teenage experiences, there’s nothing wrong with that Yuuri.” He kissed the mans nose. “It’s not your fault.” 

“I know but if I had just-“ 

“No, look Yuri was having a good time before this happened, this was the faults of those three guys.” Victor pointed out. 

“Yeah I guess.” Yuuri nodded not feeling completely convinced. 

“Shall we go to bed?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded and allowed his fiancé to pull him up off the sofa and drag him into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to clear something up: the thing with Yuri and the three guys is not a rape thing, it’s bullying and abuse because he was wearing makeup. The guys are homophobic.   
> I have never and will never write that sort of thing, the very act of typing the word makes me feel sick, it’s disgusting and hurtful and not something that should be taken lightly.   
> Sorry for any confusion I just really needed to clear up that this was an act of homophobia. (Not like that’s something to take lightly either)   
> Sorry for the sort chapter! Better ones to come I promise <3


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks had passed since the incident at the party, Yuri had a few nightmares for the first week after, in the end Yuuri just slept in his bed with him since it gave his son comfort. Although Yuri’s cat did not agree with that at all. 

He’d also avoided his friends for a good while, that was until all three of them turned up at the ice rink one morning, cheering Yuri as he landed a jump. Then they stated he was going to go out with them, they would have a good time, and no he could not get out of it. That was three weeks after the incident had happened. 

During the same week Yuri had ran into Otabek again, he’d thanked him for stopping the guys from hitting him, and even apologised for leaving without saying anything else or acknowledging his efforts to keep Yuri safe. Otabek had waved him off though and said he could make it up by going to get coffee with him. With a blush and a few stuttering words Yuri had agreed. That was their first date. 

They made it an official relationship around the forth date, and Yuuri and Victor begged their son to let them meet Otabek. In the end the teen gave up arguing and agreed, under the condition that they did not embarrass him in any way, and Yuuri would keep his lips sealed with any humiliating childhood dilemma stories. 

They decided to eat at home, Victor and Yuuri preparing a homemade meal. They decided to go with Pork Cutlet bowl since it was a family favourite. And it smelt amazing while it cooked. Mouth watering, Victor had even tried to sneak a few tastes as it sat in the slow cooker all day. They got ready each and made sure the apartment was clean and tidy. Of course Yuri had also scrubbed his room for the first time since he’d moved in. 

Now they were all sat around a table each with a bowl of pork cutlet in front of them, and the option to use chopsticks or a knife and fork/ spoon. “Yuri told me you two recently got engaged, how did that come about?” Otabek asked trying to be polite by investing in their lives. He wanted to prove he was right for Yuri, and since the teen had one overly protective Papa who tried not to hover, and a technically Dad -but yuri refuses to say it- that to only wants the best for his son: Otabek wanted them to like him. It mattered that they approved of him because Yuri was very close with his family. 

“It’s a cute story.” Victor agreed, “Yuuri was the one who had proposed, but he’d done it in such a way that I hadn’t realised he was proposing, it wasn’t until later that night when our friends saw my ring that the subject was brought up again.” Victor explained while Yuuri sat with a deep blush on his cheeks. 

“Papa gave Victor a gold ring in Spain, and Victor being Victor thought it was a gift. At dinner Uncle Phichit brought up the ring and asked if they were engaged. My Papa was about to say yes, but then Victor smiled and said ‘well I was about to ask him but you ruined the surprise.’ Gets down on one knee and pops the question.” Yuri laughed at the memory. 

“Yuuri blushed so much he shook his head, I thought he was saying no at first, but then he comes out with, ‘I literally just proposed to you thirty minutes ago, what did you think that ring was for?’” Victor laughed. “But well we both ended up with engagement rings, and a funny story.” Victor shrugged. 

“Don’t worry Yuri, it seems I’m the one who’s getting embarrassed tonight and not you.” Yuuri said through his hand that was currently over his face trying to hide. His cheeks were pink. 

“I think it was more Victor being an air head then you not asking right.” Yuri laughed. 

“Well it’s a cute story, definitely not your everyday proposal.” Otabek smiled which in a weird way reassured Yuuri that he hadn’t been an idiot who didn’t propose properly. 

They ate and continued to pass stories around. Of course also asking small pieces of information about Otabek. They found out he’d be in the GPF with Yuri in the upcoming season. He owned and rode a motorbike, which yes Yuri had been on, but no he did not tell them that part. They also found out he went to the same school as Yuri but had long since left. He lived with his Mother, and didn’t see his Father because he hadn’t approved of his sexuality, but he was very close with his uncle so it made up for the lack of father figure in his life. Although, Otabek had said he didn’t actually need a dad to feel loved or complete as a family, he was brought up perfectly by just his mother alone and wouldn’t change that for the world. 

Once dinner had finished Otabek and Yuri retreated to the blonds room, they said they were going to play games, which honestly was the truth. As soon as the door shut the console was turned on and both were glued to the TV screen. 

Yuuri and Victor did the dishes and dried them too, returning them to their place in cupboards and top shelves. Then both went to the bedroom themselves. Makkachin was lying on the pillows at the top of the bed While Yuuri sat on the foot of the bed, Victor stood up before him. 

“He was nice, don’t you think?” Victor said. He’d decided that Otabek was actually really nice, and from the look he had when he glanced at Yuri screamed adoration. He could see the look of complete and utter amazement when ever he would hear or see Yuri. 

“He was the one who stopped the guys at the party.” Yuuri whispered, “I approved of him before even meeting him.” He chuckled. Yuri had asked both of them to not speak a word of the party to Otabek, not to ask him questions about it, or even thank him for stopping those guys who had hurt Yuri. 

“Definitely a good kid, and they both seem to get along amazingly well.” Victor said. “Sometimes I wish I could have fell in love with you at a young age, we would have had so many more memories.” Victor giggled and got closer to Yuuri, cupping his cheek. 

“I don’t, I’m glad that when I met you was a little bit older, I was a mess when I was younger.” Yuuri chuckled trying to seem light hearted about it. Although he’d never actually spoken up fully about those times when he was younger. Victor had never pressed on the matter either, if Yuuri wanted to talk about it he’d be there. 

“I would have still loved you.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. 

“You would have loved a guy who dressed in tight skirts, crop top and unbelievably high heals, who then proceeded to let guys use him for twenty dollars in alleyways? I doubt that.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. When he saw the look of surprise on Victors face he blushed and looked away, “Sorry-“ he started. 

“Don’t.” Victor shushed him, “don’t ever be sorry.” He leant down and captured Yuuri’s lips in a passionate kiss. “I’ve told you so many times Yuuri, I don’t care how many people you’ve had sex with, charging or not, I love you, and will always. If you want to speak about then you can, I know you don’t like to but I also know it burdens your thoughts because you think I won’t want to be with you when I finally know it all. That not true though, if anything I will love you more for sharing that secret part of your life, for being brave and open about what makes you feel insecure.” 

“I know Vitya, and I should tell you, I want to...” Yuuri whispered. “I don’t know how to start.” He turned his face so his lips could kiss the inside of Victors hand where it had been resting on his cheek. 

“From the beginning.” Victor smiled sweetly. 

“Can I tell you tonight? When Otabek has gone home and Yura is in bed.” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course my star.” Victor kissed Yuuri’s forehead again and smiled. “I’m so proud of my Yuuri.”

They had stayed locked in their bedroom for most of the evening, while Yuri and Otabek where in the other room playing games. They shared a few Victories, and then played a few one on one games together. Otabek loves watching Yuri win, the burning passion in his eyes as he yet again defeated Otabek’s character and knocked it to the floor. The smile and laugh of Triumph when he set a new best score too. He decided that maybe losing to Yuri this skating season would not be the worse thing ever. Because of course Yuri would win he had both Yuuri and Victor as his coach, and he put in more effort then anyone he’d ever seen. 

Otabek left around nine o’clock, Yuri went to bed at eleven since he didn’t have school the next day and training wasn’t until the afternoon. As soon as he decided to go to bed though he was on his phone texting or scrolling through social media. 

Yuuri was growing more and more nervous, he had to tell Victor, not only that but he wanted to tell him. Still that didn’t make it any easier to do. He was lying in bed snuggling Makkachin when Victor came back from his shower. Hair wet and dripping, and a black towel around his waist. He found boxers and put them on with a white top. Ruffling hair hair with the towel to dry it a little. He then shoved his dirty clothes into the washing basket and got into bed with Yuuri, who he thought had fallen asleep. 

Instead Yuuri spoke up without turning to face Victor, keeping his face buried in Makkaschin’s curls. “Are you sure you want to hear this?” Yuuri asked. He needed to triple check that Victor wanted to listen to his problems. 

“Only if you want me to.” Victor replied pressing a kiss to the back of Yuuri’s neck. 

The Japanese man then shuffled and sat up, Victor following. They sat against the headboard, Yuuri still stroking their dog. He was silent for a few minutes, contemplating how he should tell Victor, what he should say. If he should tell him all of it or the vast majority of it. 

“When I was eighteen I moved over here for University and skating, I shared a dorm with Phichit. We still had to pay for things though, and honestly we didn’t have a lot of money. Almost none in fact. So I decided I would try and find a bar job, something that I could go to at night and it wouldn’t interfere with my University in the day time.” Yuuri started to explain. 

“I came across an add for dancers, pole dancer to be exact and I knew how to do that so I applied. Cut to me getting the job and I realise I was now a stripper in a shady bar giving lap dances to creepy old men and overly excited women.” Yuuri frowned. “Two months in and our boss says he wants us to start sleeping with the customers for money, and who was I to say no when I needed to pay to live. I got twenty percent of the money and a pay check. 

“It escalated though and soon I found myself stuck in an environment of sex, drugs, and alcohol. Soon using a condom became less of a worry and it’s not like guys would wear them without a fight anyway. Our boss stopped caring about our well being and only for how much money it was bringing in. He then starts assigning us to clients as ‘over time’ outside of work, but for these we got half the money so I agreed again. 

“Soon I was doing it even when not in work. It didn’t feel right to have sex unless I was being paid for it and being called a slut or whore while some guy was balls deep inside me.” Yuuri shrugged as if it was nothing, it was something though. He hated this part of him, and some how that had all been in a years of work for him. 

“When I was nineteen i could definitely call myself as a prostitute. Guys would want it in parking lots, alley ways, cars, hotel rooms, the park. Some guy even insisted we do it on his bosses desk, he said if we got caught by anyone he’d pay me double.” Yuuri laughed at the last part. The cleaning lady really had not expected to find a stranger and a worker going at it on a sixty year old mans work desk, sweat and other substances being left on his papers and computer. 

“Phichit was worried of course, he tried to stop it but it was the difference between eating or not. My boss was kind of abusive to, not physically: he said things that made us workers feel useless, as if we should be grateful he’d forced us to have sex for money. I was pathetic, dirty, my skin felt horrible and my insides aches all the time. The doctor advised me to quit sex, which I didn’t listen to because I needed the money. I caught multiple STD’s but of course all curable with some medication. 

“Honestly I was completely lost, I hated myself, I felt worthless and stupid. People I dated only wanted me for sex or to watch me have sex with people. They abused me and hurt me in ways I can’t describe. Skating was my escape, the ice rink was always a nice place for me. There I wasn’t a slut, I was graceful and in control, beautiful and passionate. And little Yuri always brightened my day when I saw him at the rink too. He would try and copy me, follow me around and stare at my step sequence, then he would try and recreate it.” 

Now Yuuri had started he didn’t feel the need to stop telling Victor about all this. The man had sat with his hand in Yuuri’s the whole time. Occasionally kissing the back of it or nuzzling Yuuri’s neck in comfort. He listened carefully and didn’t interrupt, Yuuri was thankful for that. He loved Victor and knew he could trust him with this information. Only if he’d had the confidence to bring it up earlier. 

“When I was twenty Yuri’s grandfather passed away, and Yura refused to let go of me. He wouldn’t go with the social workers, or his foster family: he refused to even set foot anywhere I was not. His grandpa had asked me to take care of him. But I was a twenty year old stripper who got paid to have sex with strangers. I didn’t know the first thing about raising a kid. 

“Phichit helped me find a new job at castle before the social workers could find out about the whole prostitution thing. I’d met Chris before hand since him and Phichit were friends, he gave me references to hand in to the social workers saying about my job there and how right I was to take Yuri into my care. The first time I spoke to the other workers there was about two months after I’d started, I asked if they could help me win over custody of Yuri and help me prove I was fit to adopt him. And they helped without a second thought. That’s when I knew I had a place there, people I could trust. 

“But I still felt horrible and dirty. I would take showers that lasted almost two hours just scrubbing away at my skin and hair.” Yuuri explained with a slight blush. 

“I adopted Yuri and moved into my own place with the help of those people. But I still felt awful, every time I’d try and date they’d tell me to get a real job, or be abusive towards me mostly mentally one time physically though. I couldn’t put Yuri though the pain of watching guys treat me like shit. So I stopped dating, I built up my alter ego Eros who protected us from loving the wrong person. Phichit always said I was too cut off from people, that I needed to get out there and find someone. But Yuri was my first and only priority.

“People made their comments, parents and teachers alike would tell me how bad of an example I set for Yuri, and how I was not raising him right, he needed a family not one young parent who stripped to earn money. And just when I was about to accept that they were right, before I could quit my job and call up my parents to see if they’d have us at home, you came along. Chris kept telling me how I’d fall in love with you, how right you were for me and how you’d accept Yura as your own. He wasn’t wrong either.” 

Yuuri finished. Victor didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Yuuri how much he loved him, to hold him and never let go. He wanted to kiss every inch of his beautiful body, and praise how lovely his skin was. He wasn’t dirty, he wasn’t a whore and Victor defiantly didn’t think less of him now he knew Yuuri’s past. He loved every single bone in Yuuri’s body, every hair on his head and every breath he took. 

Then he’d gone and said how meeting Victor, falling in love with Victor helped him realise that he did deserve love. When he’d argued back at Victors work and shouted at him for laughing with his colleagues: he realised how worthy of companionship and love he really was. Yuuri saw that he deserved to be treated with respect, he deserved to be spoilt to fancy dinner dates and cuddles in bed, he deserved it more then anyone because he’d been through so much and come out still standing; because he dedicated his heart and soul into a son that was not his own flesh and blood, but was the closest family he had. He wouldn’t change the decision to adopt Yuri for anything, if he could do it all over again he’d do the same thing and relive all the nasty comments and strange looks for Yuri. 

Victor was completely and utterly in love with the man right next to him in bed, he made sure to tell him everyday just how wonderful he was. And now Victor would be sure to tell Yuuri how much he was loved. 

Instead of replying verbally Victor attacked Yuuri with light kisses all over his face and neck, pressing small pecks to his nose and eyelids. In between kisses he made sure to tell Yuuri he was beautiful, smart, loving, amazing, tell him he was proud of him and that Yuuri would forever be his. 

“Thank you for telling me Love,” Victor pressed another kiss to Yuuri’s lips, “I love you more then anything, and I promise to give you and Yuri the world.” 

Yuuri smiled and wrapped his hands around Victors neck, curling his hand through Victors soft silver locks. He pulled the man down to press their lips together once more: Victor was his, and Yuuri would never let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the end!!!  
> Thank you for reading and for all your loeveky comments, plus kudos! They’re really appreciated and I’m kind of proud you stuck around until the end :3  
> Happy ending because how could I not, only the best for our favourite skating couple!!! <3


	19. A/N

Just a quick note to say thank you for reading! And also I have an active Tumblr account now under graciefoxx18  
I’ll take fanfiction requests there and post new works. Don’t be shy if you want to talk! :3   
P.S yes I changed my username on here, mainly because a few people who know me in irl read on this site and I’d prefer to keep this private from them. Idk complicated stuff.. :p   
Thanks again! X


End file.
